MORI NO MAHO DOREI
by Yoko Elfen
Summary: Sirvientes y Mascotas...Demonios, Angeles y humanos que pasa cuando las 3 especies estan juntas?
1. cap 1 primo

eto...ohayo minna U aqui esta mi primer fic espero les guste y espero me dejen review

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**---MORI NO MAHO DOREI---**

**cap.1 - Primo**

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado 6 años desde que sasuke se fue y mientras ese día naruto junto con diferentes ninjas eran los amigos ninjas de konoha mas kankuro y temari y algunos de la aldea de la arena aparte venia kakashi porque todos estaban en una importante mision y era el buscar al kazekage quien habia sido raptado cuando se dirigia hacia konoha y dejando a los ninjas que venian con hechos pedasos y sin partes de su cuerpo o partidos pero vieron una enorme telaraña entre 2 árboles era semi-transparente de color azul y de gruesos hiles que daba la idea de que estaba hecho de mocos bueno eso pensaba naruto xD y una bola en medio de color verde e igual semi-transparente y un pekeño letrero a lado de esa telaraña

q-que es eso? – dijo hinata mirando la telaraña

Parece una telaraña de mocos dattebayo – decía naruto con aquella sonrisa que parecía nunca desaparecer

hay no que asco . - dijo sakura e ino

kakashi se acerco para ver el letrero y lo mismo hicieron shino y negi pero para su desgracia lo único que veían eran puros garabatos o eso pensaban ellos mientras kiba hiba a darle la vuelta a la telaraña

en vez de pasar por la telaraña mejor la rodeamos – dijo kiba y ladra su compañero canino que iba a su lado pero se detiene unos pasos antes de que kiba llegara a pasar a un lado de la telaraña y en ese momento algo hace que kiba se estrelle contra un árbol y este se quejo un poco estando sentado en el suelo después de haberse estrellado contra el árbol y naruto y hinata van hacia kiba para ver si se encontraba bien

te-te encuentras bi-bien? kiba-kun – pregunta hinata

kiba asiente con la cabeza y naruto mira por donde había intentado pasar y akamaru estaba ladrándole a una planta y luego va hacia su dueño

porque te estrellaste? Dattebayo –pregunta naruto volteando a ver a kiba

no lo se – kiba acaricia la cabeza de su mascota

pasaremos por la telaraña – dijo sai quien veia la telaraña y cercas de el estaba ino y sakura

nani?! Yo no pasare por eso mejor la rompo a pasar directo ¬¬ - dijo sakura quien saca un kunai y va hacia la telaraña

te apoyo sakura – dice tenten para luego ir hacia sakura tambien con un kunai y al intentar romper la telaraña ambas salen volando y caen sobre alguien quien les acaricia el trasero y ambas se paran de golpe viendo a un kankuro pervertido

jijiji las tienen muy suaves – dice riendo de una forma pervertida . U

baka hentai! – dicen al mismo tiempo sakura, tenten y temari quien estaba a lado de kankuro y las 3 ninjas empiezan a patear y golpear al pobre de kankuro ..

si no se puede romper con armas entonces…- pensaba el ambu y naruto corre hacia la telaraña y la traspasa como si no hubiera nada y voltea y ve la telaraña si ningún oyo ni nada y a sus compañeros del otro lado

naruto ya cruzo! O.O – dice sorprendida ino y todos los que estaban volteando a otro lado ven la telaraña y a un naruto saltando de felicidad y diciendo algo

que escandaloso y problemático – dice shikamaru quien tranquilamente pasa la telaraña al igual que todos los demas pero al estar del otro lado de la telaraña ven muchos arboles y una espesa niebla y empiezan a caminar pero después de un rato se detienen pues ya no veian nada

p-por ahí vinimos verdad? –dice hinata quien habia volteado pero ya no veia aquella telaraña

se supone que si – dice negi

hay que esperar a que se disipe la niebla mientras descansemos pero nadie se aleje – dice kakashi y choji alegremente se sienta y saca unas sabritas y las empieza a comer y simplemente se sientan otros sacan algo para distraerse o si no sacan su icha icha paradise para leerlo (eso nomas hizo kakashi xD)

dare datte shippai wa suru nda hazukashii koto hanai – naruto había sacado un mp3 y se puso a cantar una cancion (es el 4to. Ending del anime naruto llamado alive xD)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra parte de ese lugar se encontraba kisame caminando y al frente de el iba un itachi algo molesto

Itachi no te molestes – decía kisame mirando la espalda de itachi y también hasta donde la espalda perdía su nombre xD (lo que viene después de la espalda)

Que no me moleste?! Por tu culpa terminamos en este lugar – seguia caminando

Pero…pero…la ardilla tiene la culpa ella atravezo la telaraña y pues…T.T – decia kisame con unas cascaditas en sus ojos e itachi lo interrumpe

La culpa la tienes tu por seguir a una maldita ardilla llevándote mi ropa mientras yo me terminaba de secar – decia itachi – y ya no hables o te matare

Kisame miro que itachi agacho un poco la cabeza y empezo a murmurar algo cosa que ya se estaba volviendo algo comun en itachi después de que destuyeron una tienda de electrónica llamada RTA

Otoko no ko wa onna no ko no koto itsumo oikaketeru – itachi estaba…cantando ..U o mejor dicho murmurando a casi estar en silencio pues estaba oyendo una cancion en un i-pod, es el nano por eso kisame nunca ha visto el i-pod (la que esta cantando es el ending 1 de school rumble un anime shojo U) – deberia de conseguirme el i-pod de video para poder ver la serie – se decia a su mismo en voz alta

Dijiste algo itachi? – le pregunto kisame

No, no he dicho nada sobre un i-pod para poder ver la serie de school rumble . - decia itachi quien creia haber dicho eso en su mente

A bueno crei que me habias dicho algo – dice kisame alegre que baka…U – y que es school rumble? – pregunta kisame nuevamente

es un anime comico con un toque de romance pues al personaje principal le gusta una chica pero esa chica es muy baka y no se da cuenta pero esta esta enamorada de alguien pero su hermana mayor y su amiga parece que sienten algo por el chico y este anime es shojo y consta de 26 capitulos al igual que la nueva temporada - dijo orgulloso itachi por conocer de su serie favorita

ho! Suena genial pero…itachi como sabes todo eso? No sera que la vez? Siendo un anime para chicas? – pregunta kisame que casi se le quema la ultima neurona que tiene en su cerebro para razonar un poco

em…pues…me dijo deidara . - se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso

deidara? O.o – pregunta kisame aun sin comprender

si deidara! ¬¬ ya vez que anda pareciendo mujer y pues…pues por eso anda teniendo gustos de mujer y ya no me hagas mas preguntas y no le vallas a decir a deidara lo que te dije – kisame aciente medio atontado

deidara te obliga a ver las cosas de esa serie y a comprarlas? – pregunta kisame e itachi niega con la cabeza mientras caminaba – entonces porque tienes muchas cosas de esa serie?

Te dije que ya no me hicieras mas preguntas!!! – se podia ver como itachi aceleraba el paso y kisame detrás de el adentrándose mas a ese extraño bosque lleno de niebla – y donde se supone que estamos? – poniendo por fin atención a su entorno

Emm no lo se – decia kisame e itachi ya casi estaba a punto de eliminar a su compañero

---------------------------------------------------

En otra parte de ese mismo bosque estaba sasuke corriendo a toda velocidad

"Ya no soporto mas me largo!"- pensaba el uchiha menor –"no me vera por tanta niebla" – pensaba sasuke pero atrás de el iba orochimaru quien se estaba levantando los pantalones con una sonrisa pervertida ..

Soporte los entrenamientos, la mala comida, la burla, el dormir en casi una piedra pero no soporto el que alguien me quiera violar un hombre y mucho menos que ese alguien seas tu! – sasuke se lo decia a orochimaru

Anda no me digas que no lo estabas disfrutando – decia orochimaru sin apartar la vista de sasuke

Si claro tanto lo disfrute que ahorita estoy corriendo a tus brazos por mas – decia con sarcasmo el uchiha menor quien estaba muy molesto y orochimaru empieza a soñar despierto

Casi, casi así es aunque yo soy quien corre por mas – decia feliz orochimaru pero en un punto x naruto quien hiba corriendo choca con itachi que estaba caminando rapido y con un sasuke quien huia de orochimaru

Eso me dolio dattebayo – se quejo naruto

Auch! – dijo sasuke quien al oir a naruto voltea a verlo

…- no dijo nada itachi tan solo mostro una mueca de dolor

Naruto estas bien? – pregunta ino y sakura quienes venian con los demas al mismo tiempo y al ver a los 2 uchihas cercas de naruto se sorprendieron

itachi! – gritaba kisame que cuando halla a itachi y ve a los demas se pone en una posición de ataque y en menos de un minuto llega orochimaru quien ve a todos

jijiji hoy hare muchos ollos – reia pervertidamente orochimaru mas nadie alcanzo a oir lo que dijo al principio

sa-sasuke…-pronuncia naruto quien aun se encontraba sorprendido por ver a sasuke mas no le dio suficiente tiempo pues alguien los veia a distancia

quien se a atrevido a entrar a mi bosque- se podia oir una voz masculina que corria alrededor de todos – veo que son simples basuras o mejor dicho humanos – sigue diciendo pero nadie alcanza a seguirlo ni itachi quien lo buscaba con el sharingan – mm...veo que no solo son humanos también hay seres con magia bueno creo que los dejare seguir aquí un rato aquí

quien eres dattebayo!? – dice molesto naruto y enfrente de el aparece un joven igual rubio cabello lacio que le pasaba de los hombroe y en las puntas estaban de color naranjas y con unos ojos amarillos y con tan solo un pantalón ligeramente de la parte de abajo y con una camisa blanca sin y parecia que le hubiera arrancado las mangas

mi querido primo me llamo kitsune – dice sonriendo y todos quedaron confundido ¿Por qué rayos le dijo primo? O.o mientras este mostraba una sonrisa

continuara

--------------------------------

aqui ta mi primer fic que nia espero les guste y tal vez no este muy largo pero para mi si lo esta porque 3 hojas?! O.O casi ni escribo en la compu y nomas por este fic escribi T.T y bueno este si alguien me deja en el review una explicacion de como rayos hacerle para poner el 2do. cap. en el mismo mensaje o no se como se llame se lo agradeceria muchisisisismo T.T aunque bueno primero debo de ver como revisar los reviews -.-U


	2. cap 2 sirvientes y mascotas

Quien eres dattebayo!? – dice molesto naruto y enfrente de el aparece un joven igual rubio cabello lacio que le pasaba de los hombros y en las puntas estaban de color naranjas y con unos ojos amarillos y con tan solo un pantalón ligeramente roto de la parte de abajo y con una camisa blanca sin mangas y parecía que le hubiera arrancado las mangas

mi querido primo me llamo kitsune – dice sonriendo y todos quedaron confundido ¿Por qué rayos le dijo primo? O.o mientras este mostraba una sonrisa

Continuamos…

Es tu primo? – la haruno pregunta mas no es la única que deseaba saber en esos momentos pues aquel joven si tenia un parecido a naruto aunque este fuera un poco mas alto y no tuviera aquel tono bronceado de piel como naruto

Pri-Primo? Yo no soy tu primo ni siquiera te conozco dattebayo! – dice entre confundido y enojado ignorando a sakura

Cierto…tal vez no seamos primos porque nuestros padres fueran hermanos o algo parecido y tal vez tu no me conozcas pero de ti e investigado porque dentro de ti esta sellado mi verdadero primo – al joven de nombre kitsune le salen unas orejas de zorro y 2 colas cosa que deja a todos sorprendidos por lo que veían sus ojos

Si tu primo es el zorro de 9 porque tienes un aspecto humano? – pregunta kakashi con aspecto serio

entre mas pasan los años mas tontos son…-kitsune suspira- llamar a mi primo zorro es un insulto hacia mi especie porque el no era de sangre era tan solo la combinación de un zorro demonio y un conejo demonio y lo de mi aspecto lo de mi especie tenemos 3 formas la forma humana, demoníaca y animal y lo que ven ante ustedes es mi forma de humano…y no tengo forma verdadera pero con esta apariencia nací – mirando a sasuke que parecía que iba a preguntar algo pero no dijo nada cuando kitsune menciona lo de su forma

donde esta mi hermano!? – pregunta temari quien se había mantenido callada y esperando el momento adecuado para preguntar por su hermano pero no pudo esperar mas

tu hermano…- en cuestión de segundos esta atrás de temari oliéndole el cuello y luego a kankuro para luego volver a estar enfrente de naruto que estaba como en shock – es un chico de cabellos rojizos? Y que parece un mapache?

Si! – contestan al mismo tiempo kankuro y temari

kitsune cierra un momento sus ojos y los vuelve a abrir – esta en mi bosque y por suerte para ustedes aun no lo e matado y es un excelente juguete pues con su arena cree que puede protegerse pero ya e detenido el ataque hacia su hermano aunque

naruto sale de su estado de shock – nos puedes llevar con el? – pregunta naruto – no – dice kitsune cerrando nuevamente los ojos y extrañas ramas y cadenas toman a todos agarrándolos de sorpresa principalmente a sasuke, orochimaru, itachi y kakashi quienes aun cuando estuvieron alerta no sentía chakra, no veían ni sentían nada que pudiera atacarlos y todos intentaban liberarse pero nadie lo lograba y kitsune se pone en frente de itachi – estoy seguro que tu serás de los primeros...- dice e itachi iba a usar su mangekyo sharingan – en cuanto uses esa cosa de tus ojos automáticamente las plantas de aquí te mataran o te mantendrán atado a este lugar sin poder salir hasta que alguien mas te mate a ti – dice kitsune y este no hace nada

de que te sirve que estemos aquí?! datte bayo – pregunta naruto quien trata de liberarse de aquellas cadenas y ramas al igual que todos

porque pienso comerme a uno de ustedes y porque primo ocupo que liberes a mi hermana y que alguno de ustedes hagan lo mismo pero liberando a alguien mas – si todos ya estaban confundidos ahora mas de que hablaba este zorro?

De que hablas? datte bayo! o - pregunta naruto gritando

Primo deja de decir datte bayo y deja de gritar que me estas causando un dolor de cabeza y por pura casualidad nunca leyeron el letrero que estaba a lado de la telaraña? -.- - dice kitsune tratando de estar tranquilo

Yo no pude porque este serpiente pervertido y violador me perseguía – dice sasuke molesto al recordar el porque estaba en ese bosque y orochimaru recuerda lo mismo y empieza a mirarle la entrepierna a sasuke y luego mira a itachi con una cara de pervertido

Yo no pude mirar el letrero porque este tipo mitad pez se llevo mi ropa al perseguir una ardilla ¬¬ - itachi casi mataba con la mirada a kisame o.oU

Cuando vi el letrero solo vi garabatos – dice kakashi

Que tontos son los humanos – suspira kitsune – bueno ese letrero decía: 'El bosque del mágico sirviente' y en estos árboles…-extiende el brazo derecho y en los árboles aparecen diferentes seres encadenados y en redados por ramas y parecían estar dormidos y algunos muertos pero todos tenían alas, colas, cuernos o tenían un tercer ojo – todos ellos son seres que al liberarlos se convertirán en sus sirvientes y si no quieren que los devore a todos van a liberar a algún ser y tu naruto – señala a naruto – tu liberaras a mi hermana quieras o no – dice para luego señalar a algunas personas en especial a todas las mujeres ecepto a hinata y a temari – ustedes me caen mal así que no escogerán sirviente – luego dirige su mirada a orochimaru – y tu…te devoraría pero no seria divertido…te tendría aquí prisionero pero no me gusta la idea de compartir mi hogar así que tu tan solo lárgate – un ogro gigante de 3 cuernos y morado con la panza verde (es barney con cuernos xD) toma a orochimaru y lo aprieta con fuerza haciendo que este se desmaye y se le quebré unos huesos y las ramas y cadenas que tomaban a itachi y a kisame los sueltan – el pez parece que es tu sirviente asi que el no puede tener un sirviente

Hey! Pero no soy su sirviente – dice kisame molesto – callate kisame y vamos a buscar algo util en este bosque – dice itachi quien empieza a caminar- si amo digo itachi – dice kisame que va tras el y después de estar caminando un largo rato y perderse de la vista de kitsune hallan a una chica que vestía un vestido negro. su piel era palida y sus cabellos eran negros (ha de ser pariente de los uchihas xD)y cuando itachi se acerco vio un letrero metálico clavado al árbol donde se encontraba la chica y el uchiha mayor empezo a leer – toma como tuya a este fiel angel hundida en tristeza juntando sus labios con los tuyos...-

i-itachi piensas hacerlo?! –dice kisame algo sorprendido e itachi hace lo que dice el letrero y le da un beso a aquella joven para luego separarse y kisame se pone rojo de los celos y rabia

ohayo godzaimasu amo – dice la joven con unos ojos negros y dice con un tono de voz que casi era un murmullo pero que itachi alcanza a oir y una diminuta sonrisa se pudo ver en su rostro y al instante los 2 miembros del akatsuki y la sirvienta aparecieron afuera del bosque de donde se podia ver a la lejania aquel bosque

cual es tu nombre? – pregunta itachi quien estaba muy cercas de la chica – mi nombre es yume, amo – dice yume sin mostrar ningun sentimiento en sus palabras o facciones del rostro y al uchiha mayor le retumba ese nombre en su cabeza cual si fuera un eco- "yume? Ese nombre…yo ya lo e escuchado pero en donde?" – se pregunta itachi y luego se aleja de yume y empieza a caminar a una dirección la cual kisame después de caminar un poco supo a donde se dirigía itachi pero aunque aquella joven los seguía en silencio no tenia ni la menor idea de hacia donde iba mas no le importaba…su vida no le importaba

-------------------------------------------------------

Ya se fueron así que el siguiente serás tu el hermano del tipo que la arma de travestí (xD) – le dice a sasuke quien es liberado – espera…- una chica que vestia de colegiala de cabellos cortos y de color azul palido al igual que sus ojos se acerca – ella sera tu sirvienta ya que tu hermano tiene a la maestra de ella – la chica agacha la cabeza un poco cuando esta hablando kitsune en forma de respeto – su nombre es tsuki…tsuki el es tu amo asi que se le de utilidad – la chica alza el rostro asiente y camina hacia sasuke y hace una reverencia – ella es algo timida pero es muy buena cuando se trata de hacer hechizos y adios –sasuke y tsuki aparecen fuera del bosque pero en un punto opuesto a donde habian aparecido itachi

Tsuki que es lo que sabes hacer? – pregunta con un tono frio e indiferente

Eto…se hacer hechizos de curación, luz, oscuridad y agua – dice mirando al suelo – y se cocinar…

--------------------------------------------------------

Kitsune se empieza a hablar asi mismo - ahora que el tambien ahora a quien?...-mira a kiba- tu escoge a un sirviente y largate junto con tu asqueroso perro – kiba molesto es liberado pero las ramas y cadenas aun seguia tras el asi que no podia hacer nada y ve a una chica de largos cabellos rosas con nomas blusa blanca y un pantalón algo grandes y kiba le acaricia los cabellos rosado de la chica y las cadenas y ramas la liberan al instante – que mala suerte tienes perrito jiji – rie y kiba y la chica de cabellos rosado aparecen en el mismo lugar que sasuke y tsuki

Hey perro levantate que pesas – dice la chica y kiba se levanta al instante- y tu quitate de encima! ¬¬ - dice molesto el uchiha y la chica se levanta tranquila – linda sirviente que escogiste – dice el uchiha con sarcasmo

Como me dijiste?! – kiba peleaba con la chica de cabellos rosas ignorando al uchiha menor – perro P E R R O – deletrea alzando la voz la joven – eres mi sirvienta asi que mas respeto!- dice kiba molesto- tu sirvienta!? para tu información los demonios que son algun animal son mascotas no sirvientes y a una mascota NO ENTRENADA no le puedes exigir nada – dice la chica – perfecto me consegui una molestia y como te llamas? – pregunta kiba tratandose de calmar – karin – dice la chica de cabellos rosas

-------------------------------------------------------

Bueno ahora que sea una mujer la que escoja – dice kitsune y mira a hinata y a temari – la de las 4 coletas escoge a tu sirvienta – temari es liberada y se aleja un poco y en un punto pude ver 3 chicas un de ellas tenia el cabello de fuego y tenia una vestido blanco corto y sucio la que se encontraba a su lado era una chica que su cabello era agua y al igual que la otra chica vestia un vestido blanco corto y sucio y la de a lado de ella era otra chica pero que sus cabellos eran verdes parecian mas bien ramas de alguna planta y su cabello tenia hojas y al igual que las 2 anteriores tenia un vestido blanco, corto y sucio

Con la chica de agua podria hacer que en la aldea de la arena hubiera mucho agua y no fuera tan seco el lugar aunque con la chica de planta podria hacer que hubiera muchas frutas y nunca llegara a pasar hambre alguien aunque…la chica de fuego me recuerda a gaara…serian una linda pareja! – dice alegre temari y mira el letrero y lo empieza a leer en voz alta – vierte agua en este angel olvidado…mmm…de donde sacare el agua? – dice temari y mira a la chica de cabellos de agua y sujeta el cabello y lo exprime en la cabeza de la chica de cabellos de fuego que al hacerlo las cadenas y ramas la liberan y su cabello de ser de fuego se vuelve como cualquier otro cabello pero de un tono rojizo ligeramente brillante y se encontraba inconciente la joven – jijiji voy a encargarme de que mi hermano deje de ver revistas pornográficas y yuri con kankuro! Para que haci tenga una linda novia...que obviamente estara a mi servicio y me contara todo – dice lo ultimo en un murmullo para luego aparecer afuera del bosque y estando sobre alguien – he? Donde estoy? – temari miraba a todos lados

Sobre mi – dice kankuro que estaba sobre gaara y gaara estaba sobre sasuke xD – con un demonio quitense todos de encima que pesan! – dice el uchiha menor molesto y todos se van quitando de encima y kankuro se acerca a la joven de cabellos rojizos que se encontraba inconciente – huy me pregunto si usara ropa interior – le hiba alzando la falda pero en eso temari lo golpea demasiado fuera en la cabeza- dejala! ¬¬ -dice temari- me dolio temari – dice kankuro robándose la cabeza – en serio? Na! Como crees que te va doler ni que te hubiera golpeado! o - dice molesta temari

---------------------------------------------------

Bueno veamos ahora tu! El de los ojos blancos! Te toca – negi es liberado pero una rama se queda en su brazo la cual se en reda en su brazo – no te tienen confianza las plantas q es lo que planeas? – dice alegre kitsune y negi se aleja buscando algún sirviente y teniendo aun a esa planta en su brazo la cual apretaba su brazo y cuando va caminando oye un quejido proveniente de la planta al recibir unos pequeños rayos de luz proveniente de una chica de cabellos plateados y largos y mira el letrero – como se le despierta a una princesa? – se pregunta a si mismo negi y vuelve a leer el letrero – debe de haber algo mas…abre tus brazos y libera a esta hada despertándola como a una princesa…como a una princesa…los cuentos de princesas se les suele despertar con un…beso no! Con eso no hem veamos otro modo…- negi mira el rostro de la chica y se pone ligeramente rojo – antes intentare algo mas…pero que?...mm…ojo-sama ya es hora de despertar – negi se aleja un poco esperando que halla servido

La chica abre los ojos lentamente los cuales eran de un color dorado - Ohayo negi-san – dice con una pequeña sonrisa y ambos aparecen afuera del bosque sobre alguien (adivinen sobre quien xD) – es que acaso les divierte al mundo el estar sobre mi!? – dice sasuke y la chica de cabellos plateados nomas mira a su alrededor y al ver a karin y karin a ella esta corre y karin va detrás de ella y empiezan a correr alrededor de todos los presentes

-----------------------------------------------------

Bueno ahora faltan ustedes 4…seguiras tu niña – señala a hinata y al instante es liberada y va hacia el bosque y después de estar caminando ve a 5 seres y 4 de ellos lanzan al quinto a un arbol y los otros 4 salen corriendo y al que lanzaron al arbol se intenta liberar pero las ramas y cadenas lo empiezan a sujetar – maldición! Agh! Sueltame! – gritaba aquel ser era un chico de cabellos verdes oscuros y llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros y una camisa verde de cuello de tortuga y sin mangas de color verde y tenia 2 orejitas y 2 colas y se movia bruscamente y cortaba las ramas pero aun asi el arbol volvia a sujetarlo y hinata va hacia el y saca un kunai con el cual empieza a cortar las ramas y al cortar una rama las cadenas y las ramas sueltan al joven de cabellos verdes que cae acostado al suelo – arigato… -sonrie de una forma que expresaba odio pero a la vez alegria

De nada- dice hinata ligeramente sonrojada y en eso ambos aparecen sobre cierto uchiha a punto de estallar de ira

-------------------------------------------------------

Muy bien primo te toca a ti y luego a tus amigos – dice kitsune y naruto es liberado – donde estan los demas?! Porque no han vuelto después de ir a buscar a su sirviento?! – dice naruto casi a punto de lanzarse sobre kitsune- ellos ahorita estan afuera del bosque asi que no te preocupes y sigueme – kitsune empieza a caminar hacia un arbol donde habia una chica de cabellos rubios pero las puntas de color naranja y era igual a kitsune si no fuera por su busto y porque traia su cabello sujetado en 2 colas altas y kitsune le da una daga – hazle un corazon en el brazo derecho con la daga – naruto asiente y entierra la punta de la daga para lentamente ir formando un corazon y al terminar el rapidamente cicatriza dejando un corazon dibujado en su hombro y oye un grito muy fuerte de una voz muy gruesa y empieza a temblar el lugar y naruto y la chica que se parecia a kitsune desaparecen y aparecen sobre hinata que estaba sobre sasuke – no puede ser! Porque trajeron a una cosa tan grande aquí!? – dice kitsune que va hacia los demas y 2 chicas los seguian – ustedes 2 aquí estan sus sirvientas y el resto ya es hora de que se vallan antes de que mueran – todos aparecen sobre el pobre de sasuke a quien le habian sacado el aire y todas las mascotas y sirvientas se juntan

Asi que ya te atraparon berserk – dice karin quien miraba al chico de cabellos verdes y acercandose a el

Pero no dure ni un minuto ahí karin – se miraban con odio hasta tal punto que lanzaban chispas

La chica de cabellos plateado se acerca a la de cabellos rojizos y pone las manos sobre su mente y un ligero brillo aparece en la frente para que luego despertara la de cabellos rojizos – gracias humiure

De nada nikumu-san - contesta alegra la chica de cabellos plateados

Y las chicas que seguian a kitsune anteriormente se acercan a tsuki y las 3 se miran

Ohayo tsuki – dice una chica de color de cabello café y con 2 pequeñas orejas de oso y una colita de oso – no esperaba verte aquí

Yo tampoco esperaba verlas sara-san, naku-san – dice tsuki haciendo una reverencia

Tsu-chan no haz cambiado – dice una chica de cabellos morados y largos y con un rostro que mostraba monotonia pero aun asi tenia una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios


	3. cap 3 estamos perdidos

eto...ohayo minna U aqui esta el 3 cap. De mi primer fic espero les guste y espero me dejen review

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**---MORI NO MAHO DOREI---**

**cap.3 – estamos perdidos**

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Ohayo tsuki – dice una chica de color de cabello café y con 2 pequeñas orejas de oso y una colita de oso – no esperaba verte aquí_

_Yo tampoco esperaba verlas sara-san, naku-san – dice tsuki haciendo una reverencia_

_Tsu-chan no haz cambiado – dice una chica de cabellos morados y largos y con un rostro que mostraba monotonia pero aun asi tenia una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios_

_Continuamos…_

Todos ustedes ya se conocen? – pregunta naruto confundido y todos asienten

Uchiha-san – dice tsuki mirando a sasuke quien ya le habian sacado el aire

Que mala suerte tienes karin tu amo es como un perro – dice sara

Callate! - dice karin tratando de ignorar a la chica de orejas de oso

y mira tu cabello karin estoy seguro que si corto este liston que tienes bajo el cabello se volvera mas largo que el de rapunzel y con esa piel pareces muñeca de porcelana tan solo te falta un vestido – dice berserk y karin le da un golpe

y mirate tu! sigues oliendo a humano y dime cuantos tipos te han querido cortejar por creer que eres mujer?! – dice karin y berserk le da un golpe a karin

ninguno! Y las veces que me paso eso eran porque tu me escogias las yukatas para dormir baka! – se empiezan a pelear los dos a puño limpio

asi son siempre? – miraba kiba a berserk y a karin como se pelaban

no esa es su forma de decir hola amigo te extrañe mucho estos años en que no te vi -o- pero comúnmente se golpean mucho mas fuerte y si se enojan de verdad o se hieren sentimentalmente son capaces de destruir pueblos enteros – dice sara

esos 2 me recuerdan a sasuke y a naruto – dice kakashi viendo y saliéndole una gota

y ya que lo pienso de quienes son sirvientas ustedes 2? –pregunta tenten

no lo sabemos – dicen sara y naku

entonces seras mia y asi haras mis labores, chismes, me ayudaras a conquistar a alguien y de mensajera – dicen ino y sakura quienes sujeta cada una de las sirvientas y a todos les sale una gota en la cabeza ecepto a sakura y a ino

ustedes dos suéltenlas que sara es sirvienta del tipo de la coleta y cara de flojo y naku del tipo de los lentes de sol – dice la chica de gran parecido a kitsune y quien traia puesto como una falda metalica pero se movia con el viento como si fuera de tela y una blusa china de color rojo

y tu como lo sabes? ¬¬ -dice sakura

lo se porque yo pienso como mi hermano y si no estas de acuerdo –saca una espada de su funda la cual estaba atada a la cintura de la chica y pone la punta de la espada en el cuello de sakura – esto hara que lo estes

no la vallas a matar dattebayo! o - dice naruto y en ese momento la chica guarda la espada

hai naruto-san – dice la chica

naruto-san? .. por cierto como te llamas dattebayo –dice naruto

mi nombre es mitsumi y soy su mascota o sirvienta como me quiera llamar – dice mitsumi

sasuke se pone de pie y mira a todos pensando

que problemático es todo esto – dice shikamaru mirando a todos y luego ve a sasuke y se acerca a el – volveras a konoha o volveras con la serpiente? – pregunta shikamaru y sasuke hiba a decir que volvia con orochimaru pero…si volvia es mas probable a que perdiera la virginidad en las manos de aquel ser

vol…volvere a konoha con ustedes – dice sasuke y con sus oidos ultrasonicos de sakura e ino (xD) ambas toman de un brazo a sasuke

en serio sasuke?! Volveras con nosotras?!? – dices sakura e ino con ojitos de estrella

si pero sueltenme! – dice sasuke molesto

---------------------------------------------------------

Después de una larga caminata todos se detienen encontrándose todos en una colina

Cuantos nos falta para llegar? – pregunta choji que ya habia bajado 5 kilos por la caminata xD

Lo suficiente – dice kakashi mirando el paisaje con su ojito

Y cuanto es lo suficiente? – pregunta tenten

Lo necesario – dice kakashi

Estamos perdidos verdad? – dice shikamaru que hiba acostado sobre un oso el cual sara acariciaba la cabeza

No como crees? U – dice kakashi y negi mira feo a kakashi -…si u.uU

Que!?!?!??!? A estado caminando sin saber por donde va?! – gritan todos al mismo tiempo

Tranquilos, tranquilos pronto y aun tenemos el resto del dia para llegar la aldea – dice kakashi mientras todos tenian cara de matanza

Kakashi-sensei ya esta atardeciendo! Y haci menos sabremos por donde vamos! – dice sakura

Algunos de nosotros podemos de llevarlos mas pronto a esa aldea – dice mitsumi que estaba sentada en el suelo

En serio?! Como!? Dattebayo – dice naruto feliz mirando a mitsumi y ella se tranforma en un zorro algo grande era tan alto como un caballo y su pelaje era dorado y blanco – yo y y aquellos tontos – señalando con el osico a karin y a berserk – cada uno de nosotros podemos llevar a 2 personas y se nos facilitara buscarlo y llegar a ese lugar – berserk se transforma en un zorro parecido a mitsumi pero de color verde y karin hace lo mismo pero de color rosa – sara puede llevar al resto en sus osos – unos cuantos osos salen de los arbustos

Pero mis osos nomas pueden llevarme a mi o a shikamaru-sama y tal vez a yume pero a nadie mas o matan a la persona

Genial! Dattebayo – naruto subio al lomo de mitsumi y atrás de el sakura y mitsumi se molesto un poco y hinata se subio con timidez al lomo de berserk y temari tambien aunque esta sin timidez alguna en karin subio kiba con quien parecia estar montado en un toro por como se movia karin pero luego se subio tenten y se tuvo que tranquilizar karin y negi se quedo mirando a humiure

Tu no te puedes transformar? Pregunta negi mirandola – eto…no es que yo soy como una combinación de conejo y hada de las nieves aunque pronto mis alas pronto cambiaran a una de angel – sale unas alas de hadas blancas en la espalda y vuela un poco – pero asi nomás podría llevar a una persona

Sasuke se queda mirando a tsuki con su mirada fria (yokoelfen: y sexy 0 kitsune: se te esta callendo la baba y continua con el fic ¬¬ yoko elfen: jiji) - eto…- va hacia mitsumi y saca un libro del pelaje y el libro era algo grueso y viejo y empieza a hojearlo y lee una pagina y guarda el libro otra vez en el pelaje de mitsumi y une las manos y al irlas separando se puede ver una bara de madera y al terminar de separar las manos aquella bara era un cetro de madera con una esfera morada con niebla adentro y se podia ver adentro unos ojos de gato mirando a todos y tsuki murmura unas palabras y se olle un maullido de gato que al instante hace que le salgan unas alas en la espalda a tsuki del mismo como que su cabello y a sasuke también le salen unas alas pero de color negro – perfecto – dice sasuke con una sonrisa de lado

Shikamaru y sara estaban sobre unos osos los cuales se vuelven mas grandes y sus ojos se vuelven rojos y sus dientes se agrandan provocandole miedo a algunos ninjas – verdad que estan bonitos asi? – dice alegre sara y todos se le quedan viendo con cara de "ta' tonta o que? o.O"

Naku saca unos petalos negros de una mini bolsita que tenia atada a la cintura y el viento se lleva los petalos y los petalos se vuelven mas grandes y naku sube sobre un petalo y unas pequeñas raices salen de ese petalo y se ata a un oso y shino al igual que el resto de ninjas que no tenian transporte se sientan en un petalo y pasa lo mismo

Va a llover – dice mitsumi y da un salto y empieza a correr en el aire y lo mismo hace berserk y karin y humiure toma de los brazos a negi y empieza a volar y tsuki y sasuke tambien empieza a volar y los osos empiezan a correr a una gran velocidad

Mis deseos de ir a una aldea repleta de seres humano no es de mi agrado – dice nikumu a la cual nadie noto que se habia quedado y en esose le forma unas alas de mariposa que de un color de fuego que al moverlas se prendian de fuego y pronto los alcanza a todos por el cielo

----------------------------------------------------

Itachi, kisame y yume hiban caminando y a lo lejos se podia ver una casa algo grande con un estilo de casa antigua japonesa y yume al verla habre ligeramente los ojos pero vuelve a entrecerrarlos como los tenia siempre

Lindo lugar que se consiguieron los demas no crees itachi? – dice kisame con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes

Me parece que ya e venido a este lugar…-dice en voz baja itachi y siguen caminado y al entrar a esa casa hay un pasillo por el cual al pasar estaban algunos de los de akatsuki viendo la tele en la sala y era una televisión de plasma que habian robado al destruir la tienda de electronica

Hola –dice deidara cambiando de canal – pucca…floricienta…los power rangers…high school musical – estaba diciendo los nombres de los programas que se vian al cambiar de canal – school rumble nigakki…street fighter! 0 -dice feliz deidara e itachi le arrebata el control y lo pone otra vez en school rumble nigakki

Hey! Porque pones ese programa de niñas!? ¬¬ - dice deidara molesto e itachi se queda pensando en una escusa

A yume le gusta ese programa – señala a yume y esta con el mismo rostro serio

Yume? –deidara mira a yume y se le acerca- esta noche nos divertiremos mucho yume – le acaricia el rostro – huy que piel tan suave tienes…-va bajando la mano y yume seguia sin mostrar ninguna emocion, ninguna faccion pero antes de que deidara tocara el busto de yume un fuego negro envuelve la mano de deidara y luego toma la forma de una serpiente y empieza a apretar con fuerza el brazo cortandole la circulación y luego desaparece el fuego

Jajajaja- se empieza a reir tobi

Amo me permitiria ver la casa? – dice yume e itachi asiente con una sonrrisa de satisfacción por haber visto lo que le paso a deidara

Yume se va caminando y sube unas escaleras y en el segundo piso habia muchas puertas corredizas pero nomas una era de las que tenian perilla y la cual estaba con seguro y yume saca una llave, abre la puerta y entra a la habitación para entrecerrar la puerta y acostarse en la cama la habitación estaba manchada de sangre en muchas partes incluso en la cama cosa que no le importo a yume en la habitación habia un espejo roto por la esquina y habia un closet de madera, un buro a lado de la cama y otro closet el cual estaba unido a la habitación y cual era de color negro con un piso de madera – extrañaba el estar aquí-

crei que estaba cerrada la puerta con llave – era hidan quien hiba caminando por el pasillo y al entrar y ver a yume acostada dandole la espalda este se va acercando silenciosamente – que haces hidan? – pregunta zetsu que entra detrás de hidan – callate que voy a violar a la chica de la cama – dice hidan volteando a ver a zetsu - cual chica? – dice zetsu y en la cama ya no habia nadie pero no hubo tiempo de decir algo para ninguno de los 2 porque una puerta fue cerrada en sus narices xD y luego se vuelve a abrir saliendo yume y poniendole otra vez seguro a la puerta y bajando por las escaleras y al estar en la sala hidan y zetsu bajando corriendo molestos para golpear a quien sea que les dio el portazo en la cara

quien fue?! Fuiste tu!?! Verdad pequeña basura?! – dice hidan quien toma del cuello a yume y la levanta y esta apenas si muestra un gesto de dolor por la fuerza que estaba aplicando hidan


	4. Cap 4 haciendosela de tos

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**---MORI NO MAHO DOREI---**

**cap.4 – haciéndosela de tos**

----------------------------------------------------------------

_quien fue?! Fuiste tu!?! Verdad pequeña basura?! – dice hidan quien toma del cuello a yume y la levanta y esta apenas si muestra un gesto de dolor por la fuerza que estaba aplicando hidan_

_continuamos…_

yo te ayudo! – dice con alegria kisame quien al instante va hacia hidan y yume para tomar los brazos de yume y jalarlos a lados opuestos

zetsu viene tras el y se tropieza con una muñeca pues la casa muy sucia y llena de polvo dando la idea de que era vieja y abandonada la casa y zetsu cae y para no caer sujeta la ropa de hidan cosa que nomas hace que zatsu caiga al suelo y hidan sobre el y como aun sujetaba a yume y kisame de esta kisame cae sobre hidan y yume alcanza a liberarse del agarre

pequeña basura! Te matare!!! – grita hidan y lanza a kisame y va hacia yume para nuevamente levantarla del cuello

gomenasai – dice yume mirando directamente a los ojos a hidan

acaso crees que te perdonare la vida por tan solo pedirme disculpas?! – grita hidan

no pero lo correcto y educado es pedir disculpas no lo cree asi hidan-san? – dice yume y hidan se queda viendo fijamente los ojos de yume

si…bueno…eso creo – dice hidan y baja a yume y la suelta del cuello

arigato hidan-san – dice yume y hace una reverencia

no-no es necesario que hagas eso pe-pequeña basura –dice hidan rascándose la cabeza

hu! Que paso hidan se te hablando el corazón o es que se te vence con palabritas?! Jajajajaja – dice kisame y zetsu y hidan los mira con una mirada asesina y se lanza sobre ellos y se forma una nube de polvo y se veia extremidades de los 3 akatsukis que de repente salian pero volvian a entrar a esa nube para seguir con su pelea

que estupidos son -.- - dice itachi quien luego mira a yume – yume ve y haz algo de comer

si amo – dice yume y hace una reverencia para luego ir hacia la cocina la cual se encontraba en el primer piso y la casa era de 3

hey como te conseguiste a una sirvienta asi? Esta bien buena! Itachi – dice deidara

no estoy seguro solo se que la tengo y que me pertenece – dice itachi viendo el capitulo de school rumble nigakki

y porque no le cambias de canal si ya no esta yume? – pregunta tobi

porque me gusta…-dice itachi pero no acompleta de decir porque deidara y tobi se le quedan viendo raro – me gusta…ria saber el porque a las niñas le facina ver programas asi

eres raro itachi – dice deidara en voz baja y sigue viendo el programa y cuando esta el ending itachi empieza a cantar – que onda con tu vida itachi !? o.O – dice deidara mirando como itachi incluso habia tomado una revista y la enrolla haciendo parecer que era un micrófono y los 3 akatsukis que estaban peleando se detienen y se empiezan a reir

ejem ejem…- itachi deja la revista a un lado y un poco sonrojado de la vergüenza y los demas akatsuki no paraban de reir- ya estubo bueno si no le paran usare mi mangekio shringan – dice molesto itachi y ya todos se callan

amo ya esta la comida – dice yume quien se asoma de una puerta corrediza – hize suficiente para usted y…sus amigos – dice mirando a los demas miembros de akatsuki

y todos van y entran corriendo por la puerta de donde se asomo yume y al ver la mesa larga que era una de patas cortas y con almohadas al rededor para que se sentaran y estaba repleta de esquisitos platillos y en medio habia 2 platillos los cuales eran los mas grandes y era un jabalí asado cortado en grandes rodajas y el otro era un tiburón como de un metro de largo que lo unico que se veia del tiburón era la cabeza y la cola lo demas ya eran rollitos de sushi

primo!!!!! ToT – grita kisame y agarra la cabeza del tiburón – dime algo por favor contestame!!! – dice kisame con 2 cascaditas en los ojos

kisame deja de abrazar eso y mejor cometelo – dice itachi y los demás le salían una gota en la cabeza

(quien halla visto alguna vez evil rebelión reconocera estos diálogos xD aunque los modifique un poquito)

mmm…esta bien lo hare! – dice kisame para luego comerse

a la madre esta cabrona consiguió comida de donde lo sacaste morrilla? – pregunta hidan

de los arbustos y del rio señor -o- – dice yume

puta madre y yo comiendo sopas instantáneas como pendejo – dice molesto deidara

ya callense killers pollos – dice itachi para luego todos se sentaran en alguna almohada – yume tu sientate junto a mi – yume obedecio la orden de itachi y se sento junto a itachi y kisame al otro lado mirando molesto a yume y todos como si fuera la ultima vez de su vida empezaron a comer y mientras yume e itachi comian tranquilos

--------------------------------------------------

Estando en la aldea de konoha

Las mascotas y sirvientas tomaron su forma humana y ocultaron sus orejas y colas los que la tenian visible y todos se dirigieron a la torre de la hokage donde después de una hora corrio a todos ecepto a sasuke y después de 4 horas tambien saco a sasuke

que te dijeron sasuke? Dattebayo –dice naruto acercandose a su amigo

tengo que limpiar el parque de perros durante un años -.- -dice sasuke

hay paeque de perros? .. – pregunta sakura

si aunque ninguno va porque esta lleno de desgracia de perro o lo que es lo mismo caca – dice kiba

en eso una gran cantidad de fan de sasuke lo raptan

dejen en paz a mi sasuke! – gritan ino y sakura quienes salen corriendo tras las fans que ya hiban como a un kilómetro y los demás también van detrás de ellas y después de estar una hora corriendo y haber perdido a las fans de vista y vuelto hallar se encontraban en una acantarilla en una parte que era la unica parte tapizada de fotos de sasuke

sasuke! Supimos que pronto volverias y como sabemos que no quiere tener un hijo con nosotras pues ahora lo tendras quieras o no! Owó – decia una

150 fans se las arreglan para violar a sasuke todas turnandose

Me odias verdad dios!? x0x – dice sasuke – porque las gordas tienen que ser tan pesadas y estrechas?!

Bueno sasuke-kun ahora es el turno de los hombre aunque ellos prefieren darte pro atrás o.o bueno eso no importa…chicos ya esta listo sasuke! – y 380 hombres aparecen y violan a sasuke entre 3

Nooo! – lloraba sasuke del dolor

Sasuke! – gritan ino y sakura al ver como era violado sasuke entre 3 hombres

Tan solos le falta 245 y ya si quieren pueden ir ustedes - dice una de las fans de sasuke

Y todos los hombres ven a sakura y se le lanzan para…violarla, golpearla y luego lanzandola al esterior como llego al mundo y todos los de la aldea de konoha se empiezan a burlar de ella y a sasuke luego lo violaron otra vez las chicas

Wa! Detenganse onegai!!! Ayuda! –gritaba sasuke desesperado

Ya ya calmate -o- - tsunade le quita como unos lentes de los ojos a sasuke

Que-que paso!? Donde estan las fans locas?! – dice sasuke sudando y mirando a todos lados asustado

No estan aquí y lo que viste sera el castigo que recibirás si vuelves a irte con orochimaru – dice tsunade

Hai U.U – dice sasuke y sale de la torre de la hokage y al salir ve a sakura desnuda en medio de todos llorando y sangrando de su entrada – que es lo que paso? – pregunta sasuke con su aspecto serio y de chico sexy

Unos tipos que parecen ser también fans tuyos que se encontraban en una alcantarilla violaron y golpearon a sakura – dice tenten

Yei! Gracias dios! por castigar a quien se lo merece! – dice sasuke feliz

Pobre señorita sakura – dice tsuki mirandola

Cuando la conozcas la odiaras tanto como yo – dice sasuke y tsuki tan solo asiente

…-naruto se queda viendo a sakura – es mi imaginación o sakura esta medio plana?

Jajaja si ya se – dice temari riendose – a de estar usando apenas copa A jajajaja

Y eso que esta en su sostén no es papel? –dice naruto que miraba la ropa de sakura que estaba esparcida y cercas de donde lanzaron a sakura

Jajajajajajajaja – todos los presentes se empiezan a reir con mayor razon

Naruto te odio! – dice sakura sonrojada, llorando y con una mirada de odio hacia naruto

Hija, hija ya despierta por favor! – dice la mama de sakura y quien se levanta de golpe de su cama

Que- que fue lo que paso? – mirando todos lados y viendo por la ventana que estaba oscuro y es porque era de noche

Haller cuando llegaste te violaron, te dejaron desnuda todos se burlaron de ti y mas cuando naruto hizo una observación de tu ropa y luego unas señoras te lanzaban cosas para que te taparas y en una de esas te desmayaste porque te lanzaron una sarten

Sakura empieza a llorar

Porque me pasa cosas asi? Mama – dice sakura escondiendo su rostro en un almohada y llorando

No lo se hija pero vuélvete a dormir que mañana sera la fiesta de bienvenida de sasuke y tu mañana estarás ahí y te le declararas y te corresponderá – dice la madre de sakura mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

En serio mama? – dice feliz sakura con unos ojos de estrellita

Si hija porque era la chica mas hermosa de todo konoha – se abrazan y luego sakura se acuesta acomoda en la cama para volver a dormirse

---------------------------------------------

En la casa de sasuke se oía gemidos de una mujer y desde una ventana se podía ver a 4 cabezas que parecía estar sentados en un sillon y una cabeza que estaba a lado haciendo ver que estaba acostado en el sillón o.o

Continuara…

kisame hoshigaki: gracias por dejarme un review TwT y no es que me caega mal sasuke pero es que no se es divertido poner como a personajes amargados le va mal y por eso puse en este cap. Que violaban a sakura jiji ella si me cae mal . 


	5. cap 5 buenas noches

El 4to. Capitulo no me gusto como quedo -- ecepto lo de sakura claro - por cierto si por si acaso no estuvo entendible lo de sasuke solo fue producto de una maquina lo de sakura fue real xD

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**---MORI NO MAHO DOREI---**

**cap.5 – Buenas Noches**

----------------------------------------------------------------

En la casa de sasuke se oía gemidos de una mujer y desde una ventana se podía ver a 4 cabezas que parecía estar sentados en un sillón y una cabeza que estaba a lado haciendo ver que estaba acostado en el sillón

Continuamos…

Estaba oscura la habitación y en eso una persona entra a la misma habitación que los otros 5 con un tazon – shikamaru-san aquí estan las palomitas de maiz que pidio – era sara quien pone el tazon sobre la cabeza de la persona que parecia estar acostado

He? – shikamaru despertando porque estaba en la esquina acomodado de tal forma en que no abarcaba mucho espacio y shikamaru toma el tazon de palomitas y se lo quita de la cabeza

Hecha pa' ca – dice kiba quien estaba recargado en shikamaru y toma el tazon y agarra un montón y choji toma un extremo del tazon y lo jala y kiba lo jala para el lado opuesto

Kiba suelta el tazon! o - dice choji y los dedos de kiba se resbalan por el queso que tenian las palomitas y sale bolando el tazon y cae en la cabeza de naruto y el tazon cae de lado y palomitas quedan en la cabeza de naruto y sasuke aun mirando al frente donde había una película de evangelion porno que estaba súper pirata (según unos amigos se note lo pirata al instante jeje) jala los cabellos de naruto junto con lagunas palomitas y se la lleva a la boca

Baka! Deja de comerte mi cabello! – dice naruto y cuando sasuke nota que se estaba comiendo el cabello de naruto lo suelta al instante – agh! Que asco me dejaste el cabello lleno de baba y de palomitas masticadas dattebayo! . - dice naruto molesto

Tengo pelos de naruto en la boca! – dice sasuke molesto y sacando de su boca cabellos rubios de naruto

Jajajajajajaja – kiba se empieza a reir y naruto se quita una de las palomitas masticadas del cabello y se las lanza a la boca a kiba y esta se las traga y las intenta escupir

Que escandalosos son! Váyanse de mi casa! – dice shikamaru y en menos de 5 segundos todos estan afuera de la casa de shikamaru

Jiji – las mascotas y sirvientas de sasuke, kiba y naruto se reían de ellos en voz baja

Dejen de reirse! – dice kiba molesto

Ya ya perro no te enojes jeje – dice karin

No me digas perro! – dice kiba molesto

Vamonos tsuki – dice sasuke dirigiendose a su casa y atrás de el va tsuki

Vamonos nosotros tambien mitsumi – dice naruto

Hai –o- - dice mitsumi y ambos se van a la casa de de naruto y ahí se quedan discutiendo kiba y karin

---------------------------------------------

En casa de sasuke

Sasuke va cansado hacia su habitación por haber corrido un largo rato porque sus fans lo perseguian y para después casi comerse los cabellos del rubio para sasuke ese dia no habia sido su dia y para peor mañana por la tarde habria una fiesta por razones de su volver a konoha

Fue la peor película porno que e visto en toda mi vida – dice sasuke hablándose a si mismo aunque tsuki lo oía a la perfección y al entrar a la habitación cierra la puerta y tsuki se queda de pie en una esquina y sasuke se quita la camisa y luego se hiba quitando los pantalones cuando nota por fin que ahí esta tsuki – emm…tsuki sal de la habitación – dice sasuke y tsuki lo obedece al instante y sasuke se cambia de pijama y se duerme

---------------------------------------------

En la casa de naruto

Entran a la casa y mitsumi ve la suciedad de la casa de naruto

Se nota que te gusta la limpieza- dice mitsumi con sarcasmo

No me molestes dattebayo – naruto va hacia su habitación y mitsumi detrás de el - tu dormiras en la cama y yo…en el suelo dattebayo – haciendo un bulto con ropa y un montón de cosas suaves

Estas loco o que? – dice mitsumi y naruto se le queda mirando – soy tu mascota asi que yo duerme en el suelo y tu en la cama

Pero eres una mujer y como una invitada asi que tu duermes en la cama datte bayo – dice naruto

Pero tu eres mi dueño y si lo piensas yo estare contigo para siempre o hasta que te mueras lo que pase primero y que tiene que ver que sea mujer? – dice mitsumi sonando algo molesta por lo de mujer

Bueno…entonces te ordeno que duermas en la cama – dice naruto

Lo siento pero una regla básica de toda sirvienta y mascota mágica es no cumplir con las ordenes que impliquen una incomodidad o eliminación del amo así que no – dice mitsumi

Naruto se queda pensando un momento-…mm…y si la compartimos? Dattebayo – mitsumi se le queda viendo feo – no pienses mal dattebayo

Esta bien – mitsumi se desace las 2 coletas y quedando asi su cabello suelto y se acuesta y se acomo hasta la orilla y cierra los ojos quedando al instante dormida y naruto se acuesta junto a ella y la mira

Te pareces mucho a tu hermano…- cierra los ojos y al poco rato también se queda dormido

----------------------------------------------

En casa de los hyuga

Eto…- hinata se encontraba en su habitación junto con barserk quien estaba tranquilo y sentado en la esquina de la cama mientras hinata estaba toda roja jugando con sus deditos y pensando donde dormiría berserk

Y si duermo contigo? – dice berserk con una sonrisa y mirada provocativa y hinata casi se desmaya por esa idea y niega con la cabeza varias veces y en eso se oye a alguien tocar la puerta de hinata

Onegai escondete bajo la cama – dice la hyuga y mientras se dirigia a la puerta y berserk la obedece y hinata abre la puerta y ve a negi quien entra a la habitación con humiure la cual veia curiosa la habitación y tomaba y movia las cosas como niña pequeña 3

No se donde meterla – dice negi refiriéndose a humiure

Humiure se mete bajo la cama de hinata donde estaba berserk

Yo- yo tampoco se donde esconder a berserk – dice hinata aun jugando con sus dedos

Si pero…a berserk es mas facil de ocultarlo que a humiure porque ella no soporta para nada el calor y le da miedo la oscuridad -- - dice negi dando un suspiro

y ambos se quedan callados y después de un rato notan que humiure no estaba viendo las cosas y revisan bajo la cama donde estaba berserk en forma de un zorro verde dormido y un conejito blanco y pequeño dormía en vuelto en la cola de berserk era humiure

aquí dormirá humiure – dice negi y sale de la habitación – buenas noches – dice negi y hinata tardo en reaccionar y va hacia la puerta pero negi ya no estaba a la vista y cierra la puerta y apaga la luz para ya acostarse e irse a dormir

-------------------------------------------------

en la casa de los akatsuki

todos después de atragantarse con la comida empezaron a tomar sake como si no hubiera mañana xD y todos quedaron tirados y dormidos

telequinesis – dice yume y lentamente todos los miembros del akatsuki son levantados y futones aparecen debajo de ellos y los vuelve a bajar con cuidado y los cube con una cobija a todos y cada cobija tenia un dibujo diferente como a zetsu le toco una que tenia una maseta con una planta carnívora estilo chibi, a itachi le toco uno de unas panteras dormidas e igual con una estilo chibi y asi a todos les toco cobijas asi pero todas tenian dibujos chibis

duerman bien – dice yume y sube las escaleras para ir hacia su habitación manchada de sangre y recostarse en su cama – creo…que ahora si seré…feliz – dice yume antes de quedar dormida

------------------------------------------

Eran como las 5 de la mañana y el uchiha menor se despierta pues le da sed y al salir de la habitación ve a tsuki de pie pero dormida – tu cumple las ordenes como te las dan – se acerca a ella y la carga en sus brazos y la acuesta en la cama de sasuke – tomare algo y me dare un baño – se dice asi mismo y va a la cocina – nunca lo habia notado pero…pienso en voz alta – se seguía diciendo a si mismo – que importa ya – va hacia la cocina y al abrir su refrigerador no habia nada y si habia algo ya estaba podrido pues hacia 6 años que no estaba en su casa – agh! Esto apesta horrible – se queja y cierra el refrigerador y se pone un pantalón y un sueter por el frio de la mañana y sale y va a una de esas tiendas que estan abiertas las 24 horas y ahí compra leche, jugo, café y sobres de te y en camino de vuelta a su casa ve a lo lejos a kiba y a karin quienes se habían quedado dormidos en el suelo muy alejados afuera de la casa de shikamaru quienes se quedaron discutiendo ahí – je, creo que no habra problema si hago una pequeña bromita – dice sasuke y se acerca a ambos y lentamente los junta y hace unas cosas luego se va de ahí con una sonrisa de chico sexy

-------------------------------------------

En un hotel

Temari y sus hermanos estaban en una habitación de un hotel donde habia 2 habitaciones

Kankuro y yo dormiremos en esta y tu y nikumu dormiran en la otra – dice temari

Tu dormiras con nikumu en esta y kankuro y yo en la otra – dice gaara

Yo dormire con nikumu – dice kankuro

Vete al infierno! – dicen temari y gaara

- Tu dormiras con nikumu – dice temari

-no! Tu Dormiras con ella! – dice gaara

-No! Tu dormiras con nikumu

- no! Dormiras con ella

-No! Tu dormiras con nikumu

- no! Dormiras con ella

-No! Tu dormiras con nikumu

- no! Dormiras con ella

- Yo dormire con nikumu!

- no! Yo dormire con ella

- acuerdo tu dormiras con ella – dice feliz temari y jala a kanakuro a la otra habitacion

- see! -w- he!? O.O espera temari!...trampoza – dice molesto gaara y luego este voltea a ver a nikumu que estaba sentada en la cama mirando el suelo – duermete en la cama que yo no tengo sueño – dice gaara con voz seria (este ni duerme xD y dudo que nikumu le crea esa voz seria con la discusión que tuvo con temari)

Yo tampoco tengo sueño – dice nikumu volteando a ver a gaara y hace como si le lanzara un beso pero sin hacer lo del beso y una mariposa de fuego sale y empieza a volar y gaara mira la mariposa como vuela alrededor de el y nikumu vuelve a sopla y sale un ave de fuego y la ave va hacia la mariposa y la devora en frente de gaara que este se sorprende ligeramente y luego mira a nikumu quien vuelve a soplar y sale un gaara de fuego el cual camina hacia gaara y hace una reverencia

Este en lo personal me entretiene cada vez que estoy sola que eso era siempre aunque ahora por desgracia no lo estare aunque puede eso ser una ventaja tu que crees?

Pues…-gaara lo piensa – no lo se te gustara los climas secos y la arena? – muestra una pequeña sonrisa

si y espero que a ti te guste las cosas de fuego porque yo son angel de de fuego – dice mostrando una sonrisa y el gaara de fuego toma la forma de nikumu pero con unas alas de angel y esta le da un beso en la mejilla a gaara y este se sonroja – tu hermana esta escuchando todo – dice nikumu y la nikumu de fuego se deshace…

continuara…

------------------------------------------------------

No e tenido muchas ideas para el fic porque inicie sabiendo el inicio y el final pero nunca pense en el desarrollo .w.U y espero me dejen reviews! 0


	6. cap 6 Iniciando El Dia

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**---MORI NO MAHO DOREI---**

**cap.6 – Iniciando el dia**

----------------------------------------------------------------

si y espero que a ti te guste las cosas de fuego porque yo soy angel de de fuego – dice mostrando una sonrisa y el gaara de fuego toma la forma de nikumu pero con unas alas de angel y esta le da un beso en la mejilla a gaara quien se sonroja – tu hermana esta escuchando todo – dice nikumu y la nikumu de fuego al alejarse de la mejilla de gaara se despide con la mano y nikumu vuelve a soplar y un monton de dagas de fuego atraviezan el cuerpo de la nikumu de fuego y cae arrodillada y se deshace…

continuamos…

que forma de deshacerte de las cosas de fuego – dice gaara y se dirige a la puerta y la habre y temari se cae

auch! – se queja temari y ve a gaara – jeje hola hermano vine…vine a preguntarles si estan comodos? Jiji – dice con una gotita en la cabeza

si lo estamos asi que deja de estar junto a puerta – cierra de un portazo la puerta y se oye del otro lado un quejido que sale de la garganta de temari

veo que te gusta mucho las revistas hentai – dice nikumu quien estaba acostada en la cama hojeando una revista pornograficas que había traído gaara en una maleta con ropa limpia y otras cosas

hey! No veas eso! – dice avergonzado y molesto gaara y le intenta quitar la revista a nikumu pero nikumu se movia rapido asi que no le alcanzaba a quitársela – devuelvemela!

Huí que cosas vez gaara-hentai – decía divertida aun hojeando la revista y ella se encontraba en frente de la cama y gaara enfrente de ella y el se lanza y nikumu no alcanza a moverse haciendo que ambos estén acostados en la cama estando nikumu abajo y gaara arriba y nikumu se encontraba sorprendida y apenas un sonrojo se podía notar en sus mejilla mientras gaara estaba totalmente sonrojado – muévete

No gracias aquí estoy cómodo –dice gaara y antes de que nikumu pudiera decir algo gaara ya habia juntado sus labios con los de nikumu y aunque nikumu no hacia absolutamente nada gaara ya empezaba a besarla con mayor fuerza y cuando este intento introducir su lengua en la boca de de nikumu ella reacciono y lo empujo y esta va hacia la pared donde se abraza a si misma bajando la mirada y ligeramente temblando

No me vuelves a tocar…asqueroso humano – dice nikumu

No me digas que no te gusto – dice gaara acercándose a ella y entre mas se acerca mas calor sentia y como si fuece un espejismo del desierto gaara ve a nikumu parada sobre agua y alguien de fuego abrazándola y aunque gaara queria acercarse mas el calor era demasiado intenso asi que se aleja y el espejismo desaparece – lo-lo siento nikumu

No me vuelvas a tocar – dice volviendo a alzar el rostro y dejando de abrazarse para luego dirigirse al baño (_cada habitación tiene baño individual_) donde paso media hora en silencio y luego se empezó a oir agua caer

Se esta bañando…"porque habra reaccionado asi? Y porque vi ese espejismo?" – dice y piensa gaara y ve donde antes estaba nikumu y ve que habia un charco de agua y un mini montoncito de cenizas donde se supone que estaba la persona de fuego abrazando a nikumu y gaara quedo sorprendido y al levantar un poco de esas cenisas que estaban un poco mojadas se las llevo a la nariz para olerlas y un hermoso olor pudo detectar dejando caer aquellas cenizas en el suelo y un bostezo salio de la boca de gaara – que…sueño - dice gaara y se acuesta en la cama donde queda profundamente dormido y a las 2 horas sale nikumu de ese cuarto con una toalla tapándose desde la parte del busto hasta pasando del trasero

- debo de conseguirme mas ropa que ese vestido ya no sirve y mis kimonos no son utiles en este momento…aunque…me gustaría ponerme uno otra vez- se hablaba a si misma con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios y fuego la envuelve para luego desaparecer y dejando en su lugar un hermoso kimono rojizo con dibujos dorados de un fénix y muy largo era como un kimono de princesa y así nikumu vio la cama donde estaba dormido gaara y ella se acuesta pero del otro extremo de la cama

-----------------------------------

Al dia siguiente en la casa de los hyuuga

Hinata al igual que neji habian salido de casa para realizar unas misiones que aunque no eran muy complicadas les tomaria gran parte del dia y se quedaron berserk y humiure en la habitación de hinata jugando

Que aburrido es este lugar - dice berserk quien se habia sentado en la cama de hinata

Tienes razon pero nos ordenaron quedarnos en esta habitación berserk-san – dice humiure

Si aunque…nomás a ti te ordenaron hinata-sama solo asintió así que si yo quiero me salgo ahora – dice berserk saliendo por la puerta y humiure le toma del brazo jalandolo hacia dentro pero era mayor la fuerza de berserk quien la jalo a ella y la levanto y salio corriendo de la casa de hinata

Es-estoy afuera?! O.O bua! Debo de regresar a la habitación de hinata-san! – dice humiure corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa y berserk la toma del brazo

Iie, me vas a acompañar porque si no lo haces en este momento te arranco los brazos – dice berserk con un tono amenazador

Hai berserk-san demo onegai oculte sus orejas y colas – dice humiure y las orejas y colas de zorro de berserk desaparecen

Bueno ahora vamonos! – dice alegre berserk mientras empieza a correr jalando aun a humiure llegando luego a un bosque – si! Por fin – berserk se acuesta en el suelo y humiure empieza a caminar cercas de ahí mirando alegre el lugar

-----------------------------------

En frente de la casa de shikamaru

Kiba permanecia dormido y en ese momento empieza a despertar y mueve un poco la cabeza y al hacerlas al frente siente algo en sus labios y al abrir los ojos ve los ojos de karin cerrados y se dio cuenta que habia juntado los labios de karin con los suyos y tambien se dio cuenta de que la estaba abrazando y que esta estaba dormida y en ese momento la suelta y se aleja de ella pero lo hizo con brusquedad provocando que esta despertara

Que paso? – preguntaba karin sentándose en el suelo

Na-nada! – dice rojo de cara y en eso karin se pone de pie

Hey! –dice algo molesta y se acerca a el – qu-que? – pregunta nervioso kiba – no quiero sonar exigente ni nada pero podrias alimentarme? Es que no he comido desde hace 2 años – dice con un sonroja de pena y cubriéndose el estomago que emite un sonido – emm…hai – dice kiba y ambos se van caminando aunque aun era algo temprano por lo que las calles estaban casi vacías pero los puestos de las calles o locales apenas empezaban a abrir para tener todo listo para cuando los clientes llegaran

--------------------------------------

En la casa de los akatsukis

Yume habia despertado y estaba haciendo la limpieza de la casa mientras aun los miembros del akatsuki permanecian dormidos por la borrachera del dia anterior y empezaban a despertar algunos con un dolor en la cabeza y otros simplemente despertaban con un bostezo y todos vieron a yume la cual estaba limpiando un mueblo

Ohayo minna-san – dice yume mostrando una pequeña sonrisa y dice en un susurro

Yume prepara el desayuno – dice itachi sentándose en el futon

Eso lo hubiera hecho de que rato pero era tanto su escándalo en la noche que espantaron a los jabalís de por aquí cercas y los peces no pasan hasta después de las 12 de la tarde – dice yume – aunque si me permite ir a la aldea podria ir a comprar las cosas para el desayuno – dice yume mirando a itachi

mm…hai demo yo ire contigo – dice itachi y se va un momento y vuelve con un cepillo y con algo doblado – yume ponte esto – dice itachi y se empieza a peinar el cabello y yume asiente para luego subir las escaleras

itachi que le diste a yume? – pregunta kisame sonando ligeramente celoso y en eso vuelve a bajar yume con un kimono negro y con el liston _(o tela o esa cosa que tiene en medio .) _de un color rojo sangre y con las nubes del akatsuki pero de color negro

gracias amo – dice yume mirando el kimono de una forma que se veia tierna e inocente

kawaii! – dicen zetsu, deidara y tobi para luego abrazarla

ya estuvo bueno sueltenla que no la dejan respirar aparte tiene que ir a comprar las cosas para el desayuno – dice itachi sacando a yume que se encontraba en medio de zetsu, deidara y tobi para luego sacarla de la casa – vamonos

hai y gracias – dice para caminar y después de estar caminando ven la entrada de una aldea – te esperare aquí y solo tienes media hora máximo una hora – dice itachi y yume asiente para luego entrar a la villa y por algunas personas es ignorada y por otras observada y se fue guiando sola no pidio ayuda ni nada parecido para guiarse en aquel lugar tan desconocido pero después de uno 20 minutos yume ya habia realizado todas las compras que ocupaba hacer

-esto sera suficiente para el desayuno – yume llevaba 4 bolsas muy pesadas notablemente

-----------------------------

En la casa de sasuke

Sasuke había vuelto a su casa con 2 bolsas y vio a tsuki exactamente pasando por la entrada de la casa

Que es lo que buscas? – pregunta sasuke

Okaerinasai sasuke-san – dice tsuki tomando una de las bolsas – lo estaba buscando porque desperté en su cama y usted no estaba – decia tsuki mientras llevaba la bolsa a la cocina y sasuke va detrás de ella y deja la bolsa igual en la cocina aunque sacando las cosas

En esa tienda nomas habia comida instantánea -.- tendre que ir a comprar verduras y otras cosas – sasuke se hablaba asi mismo y luego voltea a ver a tsuki – tsuki ven – sasuke sale de la casa y tsuki sale de tras de el – tambien debo de comprarle ropa a tsuki porque no puede estar usando siempre la misma ropa – se decia nuevamente a si mismo

Después de un rato sasuke le india a tsuki que compre algunas cosas y sasuke se va caminando viendo mas su vista se enfoca en una chica de cabellos negros, piel mas palida que la de el y un kimono negro con un liston de color rojo sangre y con nubes negras las cuales le parecia haberlas visto antes aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba al uchiha quien no dudo en acercarse e intentar cautivar aquella dama quien a tocado su corazon sin la necesidad de mirarlo

Hola como te llamas? – pregunta sasuke poniéndose en una pose de uchiha sexy xD _(esta es mas sexy que la de chico sexy jeje xD)_

Yume – contesta la joven

Yume lindo nombre – dice sonriendole y cualquier chica u homosexual se quedaba embobado por ver a sasuke pero yume ni importancia le daba – mi nombres es…

Uchiha sasuke edad 19 años apenas no llevas aun el dia de haber llegado y tienes un hermano mayor por 5 años y yo soy mayor que tu por 3 – sigue caminando y sasuke se le queda mirando y aunque se le hace raro el que sepa sus datos no le importa mucho y la sigue

Sabes me gustan las chicas mayores – dice sasuke

Sasuke-san! – dice alegre tsuki que venia con una bolsa llena de frutas y verduras y al llegar enfrente de sasuke ve a yume – yume-senpai??? o.o

--------------------------------------

Ohayo! Aquí el siguiente capitulo -w- en el proximo cap. Saldra la fiesta que se le dara a sasuke! Owó pobrecito wuajajaja! Ando loca gomenasai -.- ver muchos fanfics yaois lemons de sasuxnaru me atontan bien gacho jiji -


	7. cap 7 celos?, fiesta y heridas

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**---MORI NO MAHO DOREI---**

**cap.7- celos?, fiesta y heridas**

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Uchiha sasuke edad 19 años apenas no llevas aun el dia de haber llegado y tienes un hermano mayor por 5 años y yo soy mayor que tu por 3 – sigue caminando y sasuke se le queda mirando y aunque se le hace raro el que sepa sus datos no le importa mucho y la sigue_

_Sabes me gustan las chicas mayores – dice sasuke_

_Sasuke-san! – dice alegre tsuki que venia con una bolsa llena de frutas y verduras y al llegar enfrente de sasuke ve a yume – yume-senpai??? o.o_

Continuamos…

Yume voltea a ver a tsuki – ohayo tsuki – dice yume y tsuki hace un reverencia

Yume-senpai que alegria me da de verla otra vez – dice muy alegre tsuki

------------------------------

Negi y hinata volvian de sus misiones

"porque cancelarian asi la mision?" – pensaba negi que en realidad no habia tenido ninguna mision al igual que hinata y ambos hiban caminando cuando en eso ven a humiure y a berserk afuera y los hyuugas van hacia ellos – humiure! Que haces aquí? No deberias dejar que la gente te viera! – decia molesto negi quien ya estaba molesto por lo de la mision y ahora mas

Berserk miro a hinata esperando a que le gritara o algo

Eto…berserk onegai no vuelvas a salir de casa que pueden ver tus colas u orejas – decia hinata con aquel tono de vergüenza

Gomenasai hina-chan – dice berserk sonriendo

Dai-daijobu berserk – dice hinata viendo el suelo y sonrojandose

Vamonos a casa – dice molesto negi y humiure asustada y triste sigue a negi

Berserk puedes ocultar tus orejas y colas? – pregunta hinata mirandolo

mmm…si y lo hare con una condicion – dice berserk y una sonrisa se mira en su rostro

con-condicion? Cual es la condicion? – pregunta hinata

que vallamos a caminar por toda konoha – dice alegre y poniendose de pie berserk y hinata asiente y en ese momento desaparecen las colas y orejas de berserk – gracias! – berserk toma la mano de hinata y empieza a correr alegre por toda konoha

--------------------------------------

Tsuki me hubieras dicho de que conocias a una chica tan linda como yume – dice sasuke y abraza a yume de la cintura

Que es lo que quieres de mi? – pregunta yume que aunque su rostro expresara monotonia sus ojos expresaban odio

Que es lo que quiero de ti? Mmm…provar tus labios – dice con una sonrisa seductora y yume junta sus labios con los de sasuke quien no tarda en corresponder y yume se separa de el

------------------------------------

Negi hiba caminando y en eso pasan cercas de sasuke, yume y tsuki viendo como yume le da el beso a sasuke y luego se separa mas no le dio importancia pero si humiure

Yume-san? o.o – dice humiure parandose a lado de yume y sasuke

Yume voltea a ver a humiure – ohayo mure – dice sonriendole y luego se va

Sabe besar – dice sasuke sonriendo de lado

Para ustedes un beso es una muestra de amor pero para otros es tan solo unir sus labios – dice humiure mirando a sasuke con odio

Puede que asi sea o que estes ce-lo-sa – dice divertido el uchiha menor

Puede que asi sea o que mas bien este molesta porque haz hecho algo malo – dice humiure

No mas bien estas celosa – dice sasuke con una sonrisa burlona

Iie! Tu no entiendes nada haz hecho algo malo – empieza a jadear y a sudar

Negi nota que no estaba detrás de el humiure y voltea y ve a humiure en frente de sasuke hablando pero en eso humiure se desmaya y negi va hacia donde esta ella preocupado

Sasuke! Que le paso? – pregunto negi

Sasuke no comprendia porque humiure se habia desmayado si hace un momento se encontraba bien y mira a negi – no lo se – sasuke se va caminando y atrás de el va tsuki quien reflejaba tristeza en su rostro

Negi levanto a humiure y después de unos 15 minutos corriendo y de saltos y un monton de cosas por fin ya se encontraba en su habitación y pone a humiure en la cama desesperado pues el cuerpo de humiure estaba demasiado caliente a tal punto de que tocarla era como tocar fuego y lo unico que se le ocurrio fue desabrochar el sueter pues humiure se puso ropa de negi asi que vestía igual que el y al desabrochar el sueter un monton de humo salia y se veia que traia una blusa blanca sin mangas y de tela delgada

Que es lo que tienes? – se preguntaba a si mismo negi

Después de largas horas donde negi se preguntaba si quitarle el pantalón o no a humiure por fin lo decidió y al quitárselo vio que estaba usando un leotardo blanco bajo aquella ropa y puso un ventilador a lado de humiure y estaba apenas si tranquilizando su respiración y después de unos minutos se sento en la cama

Humiure ya estas bien? – pregunta preocupado negi

Humiure sale corriendo de la casa y negi sale tras humiure pero al salir ve a una gran cantidad de chicas con banderas, carteles y todo tipo de objetos con imágenes de sasuke y todas hiban hacia la casa de sasuke

----------------------------------------------

Sasuke-san no se siente mal por irse asi como si nada? – lre pregunta tsuki que iba a lado de sasuke cargando unas bolsas

Eso es lo que menos me importa ahora nomas quiero saber mas de yume – dice sasuke y en su rostro se notaba que estaba soñando despierto – yume…

Sasuke-san lo que dijo humiure-san era verdad para algunos como ella el dar un beso a alguien no sea una muestra de amor tan solo sea la unión de los labios con otra persona – dice tsuki aun algo triste

Si asi es entonces enamorare a esa chica no me importa como pero lo hare – dice sasuke decidido

De acuerdo aunque…sasuke-san que hacen todas esas chicas aquí? – pregunta tsuki mirando a todas las chicas que babeando y con estrellas y corazoncitos en los ojos y miraban a sasuke y antes de que sasuke pudiera huir ya se encontraba atado y sentado en una silla la cual era levantada por todas las fans y lo llevan al centro de konoha donde habia un gran cartel que decía "okaerinasai sasuke-kun!!!"

Nani?! O.O – sasuke miraba como habia una gran cantidad de mujeres sirviendo comida, bailando entre otras cosas y lo bajan y cada una le va dando un beso en la mejilla y diciendole lo alegres que estaban de que volviera y que si queria embarazarlas y al final lo llevan a un trono aun encontrándose atado y lo sientan ahí

Tss…sasuke-san le ayudo en algo? – le pregunto tsuki que se acerca a sasuke y traia puesta una camisa que decia I LOVE SASUKE y traia una gorra con una cara de sasuke pero en chibi xD

Si! Y porque traes puesto eso? – sasuke pregunta algo extrañado y molesto

Me lo regalaron cuando venia hacia acá también me regalaron unas pantuflas – le dice mostrándole las pantuflas que tenia la cara de sasuke en chibi – y ahorita lo libero – cuando empieza a desatar las cuerdas una gran cantidad de fans miran a tsuki con una mirada asesina – eto…como pueden dejar a sasuke-kun atado? No puede bailar asi con ninguna de nosotras! "no se mentir T.T" – decia y pensaba tsuki y en ese momento desatan a sasuke y lo jalonean y lo agarran de sus extremidades haciendo parecer que lo quería descuartizar aunque para las fans mas bien estaban bailando y en un descuido de las fans sasuke se libera y toma a tsuki del brazo y sale corriendo y las fans tras el

Corria y saltaba por los techos y varias personas tras el y se dirige al bosque donde las pierde y al volver a su casa se recuesta en el sillon y tsuki se sienta en el suelo cercas de el

Tsuki ve y acomoda las cosas que compramos en la cocina –dice sasuke y tsuki va y lo hace al instante – esa chica…espera un momento ella a de haber sido una sirvienta y era la sirvienta de itachi! o.ó una razon mas del porque debo de vengarme…-bosteza- estoy muy cansado -.- - se queda dormido en poco tiempo

-----------------------------------

Yume regresaba a la casa junto con itachi y no habian cruzado ninguna palabra hasta que itachi decide hablar

Te tardaste…-dice itachi tratando de sonar serio y enojado pero solo lo decia porque por primera vez se sentía incomodo por aquel silencio

Gomenasai tratare de no tardarme la próxima vez itachi-san – dice yume en murmullo

En ese momento 8 ninjas sin bandanas pero con kunais, espadas y varias armas diferentes listos para atacar rodean a itachi y a yume quien se acerca mas a itachi poniéndose detrás de el cerrando los ojos y a itachi al ver que yume hace eso una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios

"que tierna" – piensa itachi y luego mira a los 8 ninjas a los cuales mata a los primeros 5 con gran facilidad pero uno de ellos lanza varias shurikens a yume y esta no lo ve por tener los ojos cerrados e itachi se mueve causando que aquellas shurikens se enterraran en el abdomen y en menos de 5 minutos ya habia matado a los otros 3 – no cierres los ojos en un combate – dice itachi quitándose las shurikens

Gomenasai pero si no lo hacia ellos hirian a un lugar peor que el infierno – dice yume abriendo los ojos y en ese momento se ven esferas sobre los cuerpos de los 8 ninjas muertos para luego tomar forma de esos ninjas y aquellas 8 almas se miraban entre si y luego miraban sus cuerpos asustados

Están muertos – las almas de los ninjas miraron a yume quien hablo con una voz fria que hasta itachi se le helo la sangre al oírla (xD) – ustedes han muerto y quien logre escapar podra ir al cielo – dice yume pero aquellas almas no comprendía

De que debemos de escapar!? – dijo uno de los ninjas

Yo no estoy muerto!!! – dijo otro que lloraba y en eso un zorro demonio _(es kitsune del Cáp.1 -) _los empieza a devorar y una de esas alma logra huir pero los otros gritaban de dolor mientras eran devorados y el zorro después de devorar aquellas almas se acerca y asiente con la cabeza y se va

Que es lo que eres? – pregunta tranquilo pero con un tono de duda

Soy un angel de la tristeza que se encarga de llevar las almas de las personas soy algo asi a lo que ustedes llaman la muerte pero quien tenia ese titulo murió – dijo yume y ambos empezaron a caminar al llegar a casa y entrar ven a los miembros del akatsuki algunos viendo la televisión y se oía ruidos en el segundo piso

No! No le correspondas! Que no vez que es su gemelo malvado!? – gritaba deidara mientras veia la televisión que lo que veia era una novela xD

Porque Petronila?! Porque besaste a filipino – decia tobi y a lado de el estaba kisame llorando

Itachi miro a sus compañeros con una gota resbalándole por la nuca y mira a yume – estare en mi habitación lleva bendas y agua – dice itachi subiendo y aunque en su rostro no se notara sentía dolor pues su abdomen Salía y salía sangre

Hai – dice yume

---------------------

Tecnomago: no no me lo tomo a mal x) y hasta yo estaba conciente de eso y se supone que en realidad no deberia de existir la sirvienta de alguno de los personas pero es que yo constantemente sueño con esos personas y pues quize hacer un fanfic donde todos estuvieran y gracias por dejar un review


	8. cap 8 YUME

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**---MORI NO MAHO DOREI---**

**cap.1 - YUME**

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Itachi miro a sus compañeros con una gota resbalándole por la nuca y mira a yume – estare en mi habitación lleva bendas y agua – dice itachi subiendo y aunque en su rostro no se notara sentía dolor pues su abdomen Salía y salía sangre_

_Hai – dice yume_

_Continuamos…_

Itachi sube las escaleras y después de un rato yume sube las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso donde se encontraba itachi y al entrar a la habitación estaba itachi sentado en el suelo de madera y la luz del sol lo cubría por los rayos que entraba por la ventana y de la cintura para arriba estaba totalmente descubierto y yume se acerca a itachi con una tela húmeda y empieza a limpiar el abdomen de itachi que tenia sangre seca y aun salía poca sangre

Yume antes tu vivias aquí? – yume asiente – porque tu habitación esta manchada de sangre

Por algo que paso hace varios años…- dice yume sin mirarlo al rostro

Que paso hace varios años? – pregunta itachi levantando el rostro de yume

En esta casa vivia mis padres, mi hermana menor y yo – dice yume

---------FLASH BACK-----------

Una pequeña niña se a levantado a media noche de la cama y al oír sonidos en la entrada se dirige a ella encontrando a su madre con maletas - Mama a donde vas? – mirando con seriedad pero sin quitarle aquella dulce apariencia de niña pequeña adormilada – yume perdóname pero ya no puedo soportar esto por eso es que me voy de la casa – la madre de esta la abraza y con lagrimas en los ojos le da un beso en la frente – yume se valiente y cuida de tu hermana menor, protégela de tu padre – la madre sale de la casa y aun cuando yume sabe que su madre se va para nunca volver no derrama una lagrima y sigue mostrando aquel rostro serio y sin sentimiento volviendo a la cama donde se encontraba su hermanita durmiendo y la abraza – miyu yo te protegeré y cuidare hasta tu ultimo día de vida – yume duerme abrazando a su hermana

-- 2 años después --

La pequeña niña que vio cuando su madre se fue se encontraba viendo el noticiero de las 7 cuando en eso empiezan a pasar una noticia de una balacera en un bar que era muy conocido por sus bellas prostitutas y decia que murieron casi los del lugar y muestra unas imágenes de las personas que habian muerto y entre esas se encontraba la foto de la madre de la niña que habia muerto – asi que ya te fuiste madre?...eso te pasa por abandonarme a mi y a mi hermana – decia con un rostro sin expresión, sin tristeza y en eso oye la voz de un hombre borracho que le gritaba a una niña que lloraba y la pequeña que veia las noticias va corriendo a la habitación empuja al hombre borracho, su padre, y revisa a la otra niña que tenia un golpe en la mejilla y por lo que parecia su padre casi le daba otro golpe – padre no le pidas nada a ella que yo lo puedo hacer – una cachetada recibe de su padre que luego le lanza dinero y ella sabe que era para comprar sake y cigarros asi que toma la mano de su hermanita y salen a comprar lo que su padre quería y al volver de la tienda la niña le pregunta - Porque papa nos manda por las noche por todas estas cajitas de cigarros y cervezas? Me da miedo la oscuridad – decía una pequeña niña de cabellos largos y cafés oscuros, ojos negros y piel blanca que casi quería llorar por el miedo y por un dolor porque su padre le había golpeado pero gracias a su hermana tan solo era un pequeño dolor - No te preocupes hermanita no tienes que tener miedo – dice yume quien le regala a la pequeña que iba junto a ella cuando en eso un hombre borracho se acerca a ellas con kunais en las manos y ninjas iban detrás de el miyu en ese momento se tropieza y aquel ninja borracho lanza los kunais hacia ella y la hiere gravemente unos ninjas agarran al que estaba borracho y se lo llevan y los otros se acercan para ayudar a miyu y a yume pero yume levanta a su hermana y sale corriendo a un hospital donde después de unas horas miyu sale de la sala de urgencias

Nee-san! – dice miyu viendose un poco mas palida pero alegre y abraza a yume

Vamonos a casa meyu – dice yume triste y al llegar a casa de yume

Onne-san pasa algo malo? –pregunta miyu algo triste – no porque lo dices meyu? – pregunta yume – porque cuando algo malo pasa tu me dices por mi verdadero nombre por meyu – dice miyu a punto de llorar – no pasa nada malo y mejor ve a tu cuarto – dice yume y miyu va a su cuarto y yume entra a la habitación de su padre y empieza a hablar de algo para a los pocos minutos oir gritos de su padre rompiendo todo

choto mate! Oto-san! – dice yume tratando de detener a su padre quien agarra un machete que tenia cercas por si le queria robar o algo y se lo empieza a enterrar por toda la pansa y va subiendo hasta encajárselo en el cuello y con sus ultimos movimientos le dio un golpe a yume en el estomago mas no tan fuerte pues a los pocos segundos murio – te dije que te detuviera baka…- yume mira el cadáver de su padre y lo mira inexpresiva ni una lagrima ni un semblante triste se veia en el rostro de yume quien luego se fue a bañar para quitarse la sangre de su padre que habia quedado en su cuerpo y luego fue con miyu

nee-san que fue todo ese ruido? Te golpeo papa? Lo siento de seguro es por mi culpa -decía miyu que estaba acostada en la cama con un rostro triste – no te preocupes miyu no fue tu culpa– miraba con tristeza pero lo ocultaba con un rostro alegre – hermana que significa morir? – yume le sorprendio esa pregunta pero mas el porque lo habia preguntado pero era normal que preguntara cosas que cualquiera sabría siendo que eran pobres por lo que su padre ni aunque fuera millonario gastaría un centavo en la educación de sus hijas – morir es cuando duermes por un largo tiempo meyu donde oíste esa palabra? – y su hermana derrama una lagrima – la enfermera me dijo que iba a morir que no pasaría de hoy ¿hermana cuando duerma no volveré a despertar verdad ? – yume rompe en llanto al igual que miyu pues sabia que si ella lloraba era porque era algo muy malo porque en realidad nunca la había visto llorar – meyu no quiero que mueras – decía su hermana sin poder dejar de llorar y en eso miyu saca una caja hermosamente adornada de madera que la saca debajo de la cama y se la entrega a yume – yume cuando yo halla muerto y quieras recordarme tan solo ábrela que en ella e guardado todos mis tesoros y pensamientos – yume con dificultad deja de llorar y abraza la caja y luego a su hermana quien después del abrazo se acuesta en la cama – hermana tengo mucho sueño – lo dice con los ojos entrecerrados – no meyu! No te duermas aun – lo decia y con lagrimas amenazando con salir – hermana tu no lloraste cuando papa murio ni cuando mama se fue y murio porfavor no lo hagas ahora que yo me voy que me siento triste por ello – yume abraza con fuerza a miyu – pero es que me quedare sola y yo no quiero estar sola quiero estar con mi hermana – miyu igual abraza a yume – hermana te acuerdas de aquella canción de hadas que tu me cantabas antes de ir a dormir cuando estaba mas pequeña – yume asiente con la cabeza – me la podrías cantar por favor_ (es la de mirmo zibang el ending TwT)_

**Bajo un cielo estrellado**  
**Sujeta mi mano**  
**Que al país de los dulces,**  
**Te quiero llevar**  
**Dime por que tus mejillas son?**  
**Tan rozagantes y de ese color**  
**Imagino que es, de seguro es por que**  
**A mi dentro hay amor, hay amor**  
**Con que sueñan las hadas,**  
**Yo sueño con una,**  
**Jugaran escondite detrás de la luna**  
**Se enamoran las hadas, **  
**Como se enamoran**  
**Sentirán que se mecen sobre el bello mar**  
**Si un secreto viaje, quieres emprender**  
**A tu lado estaré, también**  
**Donde ocultan las hadas**  
**Todos sus secretos, **  
**Talvez los revelan con lindas miradas**  
**Si estas enfadado, olvida el reproche**  
**Pues las buenas noches,**  
**Yo te quiero dar**

Yume empieza a cantarle la canción mientras miyu mira hacia aquella luna que brillaba con gran esplendor y al terminar de cantar miyu mira dulcemente a yume – gracias hermana tu siempre me haz hecho feliz aun en mi ultimo día de vida – yume no puede evitar derramar 2 lagrimas en las mejillas de su hermana – yume-san por favor nunca me olvides – se acomoda en la cama y aunque su apariencia mostraba a una niña dormida en realidad había fallecido – hermana te prometo nunca olvidarte – le da un beso en la frente a miyu – buenas noches – toma una mochila negra que tenia y luego de pasar por la cocina y de guardar la cartera de su padre en la mochila sale de la casa

--------- FIN DEL FLASH BACK--------

Después de eso estuve vagando hasta los 15 años y extrañamente quede atrapada en una dimension donde todo es oscuridad y donde las almas que no tienen perdón quedan atrapadas ahí y donde yo quede atrapada durante 50 años pero aun estando con vida y nunca envejecí y la muerte quien intento matarme yo la mate asi que los Ángeles me sacaron de ahí para que volviera a renacer pero estaba demasiado cansada y adolorida por lo que me paso y por mi lavor de ser como la muerte asi que ya no quize continuar asi que al cumplir los 15 años fui a aquel bosque 7 años después pues…aquí me ve itachi-san – yume se inca y toma las bendas y empieza a vendar a itachi haciendo que estuviera muy cercas de el haciendo que se sonroje y después de unos minutos yume termina – voy a estar en mi habitación se esta poniendo de pie pero en eso itachi la abraza de la cintura y la junta hacia el haciendo que yume vuelva a estar incada pero pegada al cuerpo de itachi quien pone la cabeza en el hombro de yume y le acaricia el cabello

Itachi-san? – dice yume sonrojada y mirando a itachi

Sh…quédate un rato mas- dice itachi quien empieza a oler el cabello de yume – tu cabello huele a flores…

a-arigato – yume se sonroja un poco mas e itachi empieza quitarle el kimono a yume y esta nomás miraba a otro lado sonrojada mientras itachi va quitándoselo lentamente hasta quedar desnuda

tu cuerpo es una obra de arte yume – itachi besa a yume y esta corresponde a aquel dulce beso del que no había rastro de lujuria o deseo solo había amor e itachi se separa de los labios de yume

te amo yume pero…tu me amas a mi? – pregunta itachi y yume asiente con una pequeña sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas y en eso alguien se ve que se para enfrente de la puerta _(la puerta es corrediza)_ e itachi se pone de pie aun abrazando a yume y cubriéndola con el kimono mientras se hiba habriendo la puerta y era kisame que casi se le salen los ojos al ver que itachi estaba abrazando a yume quien tenia el kimono desabrochado

i-itachi? – estaba sorprendido por lo que veia, celoso porque yume estaba con itachi y triste porque itachi ya tiene alguien en su corazon

se puede saber porque me interrumpes y porque no tocas la puerta antes de entrar? – dice itachi molesto

itachi…-kisame se desmaya y en eso deidara quien hiba subiendo las escaleras junto con tobi ven a yume y a itachi

O.O interrumpimos algo? – itachi asiente molesto

Los demas miembros del akatsuki al oir algo caer _(kisame al desmayarse)_ van al tercer piso y al ver a itachi y a yume todos se quedan algo sorprendido

Orgía? owo –dice zetsu

Orgía!!! – dice hidan feliz y en ese instante como orden los miembros del akatsuki se empiezan a acercarse a yume con una cara de pervertidos violadores profesionales

Acérquense mas y usare mi mangekio sharingan para arrancárselas una y otra vez y al final se las cortare! – decia con una mirada asesina y todos en ese momento salen corriendo y se llevan arrastrando a kisame e itachi se dirige a la puerta la cual cierra y luego voltea a ver a yume quien se habia sentado en el suelo

Yume cuanto me amas? – pregunta itachi con una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro y acercándose a yume quien entendia a que queria llegar su amo

Lo suficiente amo – dijo con una sonrisa similar a la de itachi quien la acuesta en el suelo y acaricia con la punta de los dedos el cuerpo de yume

lo suficiente como para renacer el clan uchiha - _(es escusa o es que si le importa su clan? .w.U)_ yume asiente y lo abraza del cuello

siempre y cuando me sigas amando itachi – dice yume

los ojos del uchiha eran negro y mostraban cierto deseo y felicidad por el cuerpo que tenia en frente de el

------------------------

2 meses después

Yume iba cada domingo a konoha para comprar lo que se ocupaba para la comida e itachi entraba también a la aldea aunque ocultándose siempre tras algo pero sin alejarse demasiado de yume quien sabia que siempre seria cuidada por su amo y pareja pero en esos 2 meses sasuke seguía insistiendo en enamorar a yume aun cuando esta ya le halla dicho que amaba alguien mas y que esa persona ya le habia quitado la virginidad y a itachi quien veia de lejos se reia por lo que hacia sasuke para aunque sea ser mirado por yume haciendo cosas romanticas, detallistas y en ocasiones atrevidas pero siempre terminaba siendo ignorado por yume o recivia una bofetada que le dejaba la marca durante 3 días

Yume aunque sea dime itachi fue quien te quito la virginidad? – decia sasuke mientras seguia a yume

Si itachi fue – dice yume algo molesta pues sasuke la habia estado siguiendo desde que llego pero por suerte ya se dirigia a la salida de konoha

Maldita itachi mato a mis padres y a todo el clan uchiha siempre…siempre era mejor que yo en todo y ahora que me enamoro de alguien me la a quitado porque? – decia sasuke que para el lo estaba pensando pero lo estaba diciendo y en eso yume suelta las bolsas que llevaba y voltea a ver a sasuke quien mira a yume

Sasuke porque culpas a itachi para todo? Es que acaso no lo puedes superar o que? Aparte de eso yo no soy ningún objeto como para que digas que te la quito y es que no te das cuenta que hay alguien que de verdad te ama? – decia molesta yume

Itachi arruino mi vida! Y si te refieres a mis fans ellas…- sasuke fue interrumpido por yume

Yo no hablo de tus fans yo hablo de alguien mas aunque no me sorprendería que no te hallas dado cuenta de que te ama tanto que te a apoyado tanto en que tu intentes conquistarme ya crece sasuke yo nunca tendré ojos para alguien como tu! – yume volvio a tomar las bolsas y salio de konoha dejando a un sasuke mas palido de lo comun mirando por donde se fue yume

----------------------------------------

_De aquí en adelante los capítulos tendrán los nombres de las sirvientas y sirviente claro siempre y cuando no pase algo que amerite de un cap. Con otro nombre jiji_

----------------------------------------

Tecnomago: jeje 3 aunque no te limites solo a leer! Escribe un fanfic y cuando lo hagas avisame y sere la primerita que te deje un review x3


	9. cap 9 TSUKI

_Yo no hablo de tus fans yo hablo de alguien mas aunque no me sorprendería que no te hallas dado cuenta de que te ama tanto que te a apoyado tanto en que tu intentes conquistarme ya crece sasuke yo nunca tendré ojos para alguien como tu! – yume volvio a tomar las bolsas y salio de konoha dejando a un sasuke mas palido de lo comun mirando por donde se fue yume_

Continuamos…

Sasuke regresaba a casa pensando en lo que le habia dicho a yume

Crece sasuke? Pero si estoy bastante crecidito – decia molesto (el sigue sin quitarsele la mala costumbre de pensar en voz alta xD) y en eso vio a sakura y a ino

Sasuke-kun! –dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo y se acercaron al instante a sasuke

Sasuke-kun te rechazo otra vez? Recuerda que siempre tendras todo mi apoyo y que tal si vamos a mi casa a comer juntos? – dice sakura – "inner: y de paso te como a ti mi papasito sexy"

no frentura! Sasuke vendra a mi casa donde lo consolare mejor! – dice ino

No! Yo lo conosolare mejor cerda! – dice sakura

Sasuke nomás mira a sus tal vez conocidas (niega su existencia cuando preguntan si las conoce xD) y resbalando por su nuca una gota y luego se fue caminando dejando a ino y a sakura discutiendo – y si se refería a sakura o a ino?...no lo dudo eso seria muy estupido

En el camino se topo con mas chicas que decian cosas similares a sakura e ino pero algunas en vez de decir casa decian hotel, auto, bar, baño o parque xD y sasuke seguia dudando de cada persona hasta por fin llegar a casa donde tsuki ya habia preparado la comida

Okaerinasai sasuke-san tuvo suerte esta vez con yume-senpai? – dice tsuki con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y con un delantal puesto que tenia un gatito negro dibujado

Mal…no le intereso en lo mas minimo – dice sasuke dirigiéndose a la mesa donde se sienta en una de las sillas

Ganbatte ne! sasuke-san- dice tsuki poniendo en frente de sasuke un plato con comida y a lado de el pone otro plato y se sienta tsuki a lado de sasuke

Y si ella… O.O – murmura sasuke con comida en la boca y mira a tsuki quien ya estaba comiendo – tsuki – dice sasuke con una voz seria y cortante

Ha-hai? – dice tsuki nerviosa y un poco asustada

Amas a alguien? Me amas? – pregunta sasuke aunque mas bien parecía afirmación

En ese momento alguien toca a la puerta

Voy a abrir la puerta sasuke-san – dice tsuki sin ningún tono en especial sin ningún nerviosismo solo con su tono de alegría con timidez

"no esta nerviosa puede que tal vez no halla ningún interés entonces a quien se refería yume?" – pensaba sasuke mas un invitado lo saca de sus pensamientos

Ohayo sasuke – dice sai viendo a sasuke con una buena cantidad de revistas bajo el brazo

Desde que sasuke habia vuelto a konoha siempre era visitado por sai quien al principio iba como mision luego como preocupación de que llegara a traicionar nuevamente sasuke y al final iba nomas a visitar a su amigo sasuke quien este igual lo veia como un amigo aunque aun no se acostumbraba a la forma en que el sai se comportaba con tsuki aunque trataba de darle la menor importancia a eso

Desea comer algo sai-san? – dice tsuki

Si, a ti bella tsuki – dice sai quien se acerca mucho al rostro de tsuki y esta nomas voltea el rostro para un lado para que sai no la llegara a besar y entendiera que no le agradaba nada lo que queria decia mas sai no le importo mucho y poniendo la mano aun lado de la cabeza de tsuki y aplicando un poco de fuerza pues tsuki no queria voltear a verlo y abligandola a que lo observara acerco su rostro peligrosamente al de tsuki

Hey sai viniste a visitarme o a violar a tsuki? – decia algo molesto sasuke y sai voltea a verlo

mmm…creo que a ambas cosas – dice sai y pone enfrente de sasuke las revistas que llevaba – son las nuevas revistas de dibujo porno, imágenes porno, anime porno e imágenes porno zoofilicas

sasuke mira las revistas y al ver las revistas zoofilicas las lanza lejos – de esas no me interesa ver ni que me fuera a violar a un animal no como tu – dice sasuke

oye solo lo hize una vez – dice sai algo molesto

una vez…una vez cada 15 minutos en las misiones – dice sasuke y empezaba una pequeña pelea de miradas frias y sexys xD

bueno eso es lo de menos vamos a verlas en la sala – dice sasuke levantandose de su lugar y llevando las revistas a la sala

hey sasuke! Un dia me prestas a tsuki – dice sai y sasuke a la sabia a la perfeccion que para tener sexo

no – dice sasuke de la manera mas fria y a sai le sorprendió pero mas a tsuki quien observaba mas no comentaba- y que vas a venir a ver las revistas o que? – pregunta sasuke y sai va con el y después de varias horas de ver las revistas y ver películas porno sai se va como a las 10 de la noche – me iré a dormir – dice sasuke dirigiéndose a su habitación y ve a tsuki que se dirigía a la sala a limpiar – mejor ve a dormir tsuki

no mejor limpio de una vez – dice tsuki sonriéndole a sasuke

tsuki porque me sonries tanto? Que a caso no te enfadas o no te incomoda ver lo que hago y tenerlo que limpiar? – le pregunta sasuke

no para nada me alegra servirle sasuke-san esa es orden de toda la vida hasta que me muera aparte soy muy feliz al ser de utilidad no como con el anterior – dice tsuki

anterior? Te refieres a tu anterior dueño? – pregunta sasuke

hai, mi anterior dueño nomas me pedia que le llevara un te a las 6 de la tarde y que lo acompañara a la universidad y que no importara lo que pasara no debia de alejarme de el esa era la orden que me dio – dice tsuki con una sonrisa

por eso es que siempre vistes un uniforme de colegiala? – le pregunta sasuke quien una vez vio el ropero de tsuki y vio puros uniformes de colegiala iguales y una mochila

hai aunque es una forma de recordar a mis compañeros antes de que fuera una sirviente – dice tsuki con una sonrisa melancólica

me haz mencionada que haz tenido varios dueños pero no que habias sido antes de ser sirviente – sasuke algo de las tantas cosas que le agradaban de tsuki era el hablar con ella su tono tranquilo y dulce y forma de contarle de su vida le agradaba era como leer un libro para el – me contarias un poco de esos momentos?

Hai sasuke-san – dice tsuki con una sonrisa - yo era hija de una pareja de multimillonarios… – dice tsuki

--FLASH BACK—

Se ve un hombre en un escritorio hablando por un celular viendo algo en la computadora y a la vez revisando y firmando unos papeles y tenia un asistente a lado quien estaba haciendo unos documentos y a la vez archivaba, veia en una hojas las juntas que tendria ese dia, el nivel de las ganancias de su jefe y otras cosas y en eso entra a aquella gran habitación una niña de 5 años

Padre! Me han pasado a 2do. Año de preparatoria dicen que soy muy inteligente y si apruebo los siguiente exámenes tal vez me pasen a la universidad muy pronto – dice una niña que llevaba puesto un vestido azul pálido y unas hojas, era tsuki – estoy cumpliendo lo que me di… - no completo la frase al notar como su padre ni siquiera habia notado su presencia y cuando este apenas se da cuenta tsuki estaba dispuesta a volverle a decir pero…

Tsuki que no vez que estoy ocupado ve a molestar a tu mama que yo no tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos – dice algo molesto su padre

Pero…padre…no es ningun juego- dice tsuki algo triste

Que acaso estas sorda o es que no entiendes que estoy ocupado?!...le dije a tu madre que abortara pero no me hizo casi y ahora tenemos a estas estupida mocosa – se decía a si mismo

Una lagrima rojo por la mejilla de tsuki y luego se la quito y miro a su padre con una sonrisa – hasta luego padre lo vere en la cena – dice con una sonrisa y feliz sale de aquella enorme habitación y va a otra habitación donde aparecia lo mismo solo que esta vez era una mujer y de un lado se veia varias chicas haciendo vestidos de novia y del otro todo un grupo de lo que parecian cientificos viendo unos liquidos y olia hermoso aquella habitación y era porque lo que hacian era perfumes y tsuki se acerco a su madre quien estaba hasta el fondo de aquella habitación en la computadora y al estar enfrente de aquel escritorio le conto a su madre lo que le había contado a su padre

Si…aja…que bien…te felicito sora –decia su madre que nomas le contestaba eso o si no reia de algo pues estaba chateando

Mama me llamo tsuki – dice tsuki – volte a verme madre mirame! – dice alzando la voz

Toma maraya cómprate lo que quieras con eso pero deja de gritar – dice su madre volteando a verla y dándole una tarjeta de crédito la cual tsuki toma y sale de la habitación pero no sin antes oir – se te ve bien el uniforme tsuki! – dice su madre a quien le gustaba los uniformes de colegialas

Y tsuki sale y va a una de las tantas salas de esa casa la cual era enorme y toma el teléfono y empieza a hacer llamadas una tras otra y luego va a la sala principal donde toma un suéter y sale de la casa y después de un rato llega al cine donde esta reunida muchos adolescente y niños

Entremos al cine – dice tsuki alegre y todos entren al cine y todos entran al cine ecepto tsuki quien va con el dueño del cine y paga los boletos y todo con la tarjeta de credito con la cual aun tenia mucho dinero de sobra era el dinero que sus padres le daban a tsuki pero tsuki lo guardaba en el banco y su madre le cuidaba la tarjeta

Tsuki va a un buffet donde habia igual muchos adolescentes y niños a los cuales le siente y todos entran y empiezan a comer como nunca lo habian hecho y tsuki va con el dueño del restaurant a quien le paga

Después va a un orfanatorio y al llegar ahí habia varias personas uniformadas con balsas llenas de ropa juguetes, ropas y comida y tsuki solo sonrie y todas esas personas entran y reparten todo para luego irse y tsuki va al parque donde se sienta en una banca y empieza a llover y ella a llorar con una sonrisa en los labios

Kitsune…hize muchas cosas buenas hoy – dice tsuki quien hablaba con su amigo imaginario y se queda un momento callada – porque aun no me suicido? – otra vez se queda en silencio – lo digo en serio kitsune porque aun no me e suicidado?

Porque sigues soñando nomas por eso sigues viviendo si no sueñas no vives – dice un chico que estaba a su lado sentado en la misma banca que ella y tsuki voltea a verlo y le sonrie

Tienes razon kitsune tal vez sea eso – dice sonriendo y aquel chico se pone de pie_(vean el primer cap. Es el mismo) _– vámonos o te vas a enfermar tsuki – kitsune empieza a caminar y tsuki tras el y al llegar a la enorme mancion en la cual vivia tsuki algunos sirvientes miran a kitsune y una se atreve a preguntar quien era

Se-señorita tsuki quien es el? – le pregunta una sirvienta algo asustada porque kitsune la miraba con una mirada de asesino

Es kitsune le dije que si existia – dice tsuki con una sonrisa quien se va a dormir y al dia siguiente se alista para ir al colegio el cual era kinder, primaria, secundaria y preparatoria y al llegar alla todos los alumnos le agradecen que los halla invitado a comer o al cine y le preguntaba cuando seria la proxima vez que hiciera eso y otros le hacian le hacian cumplidos diciendole que se veia bien con aquel unfirme y aunque tenia 5 años comprendia a la perfeccion que nomas le decian eso para poder ir la proxima vez aunque siempre le hacian cumplidos de su uniforme nunca de otra cosa tal vez porque nadie la conocia lo suficiente como para saber algo mas de que era dotada y que era multimillonaria mas no le importaba con que se sintiera apreciada le bastaba pero 5 dias después en la noche

Tsuki es hora de irnos – dice kitsune quien la hiba cargando en sus brazos mientras corria

Hacia donde vamos? – pregunta tsuki volteando hacia atrás viendo su mansión quemandose

Tu me decías que te gustaría aprender magia pues te llevare con quien te enseñara magia –dice kitsune sonriendo

6 años después…

Tsuki habia crecido y seguia usando un uniforme de colegiala mas ya no habia vuelto a ver a kitsune desde que entraron a un extraño bosque donde habia muchas vestias y monstruos pero a cierta hora tsuki y varios seres con un aspecto algo asimilado a un humano y con el mismo uniforme que tsuki se juntaban y se sentaban en unos troncos y en eso aparecía una chica de cabellos negros _(yume cualquier descripción mira el primer cap. o era el segundo? o.o ya no se xD)_

Ohayo yume-senpai – dicen todos a coro

Ohayo minna-san…hoy nomas les aviso que no tendran clases porque todos han aprovado han aprendido los suficiente para llamarse a ustedes mismos hechiceros, magos, brujas o angeles lo que sean que sean lo han logrado y los felicito – dice yume y en ese momento todos alegres se van y yume se queda dibujando en un cuaderno pero a notar que tsuki no se habia ido la mira – es que acaso no piensas ir a casa para decirles a tus padres?

No tengo casa…y si aun estuvieran vivos mis padres no les interesaria – dice tsuki algo triste

Tsuki haz sido mi mejor alumna y como no tienes hogar ni familia te gustaria aprender mas? – dice yume a tsuki

Hai! – dice tsuki feliz

Bueno ven a mi casa te presentare a una amiga

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Y quien era aquella amiga que te presento? – pregunta algo curioso sasuke

Humiure…siempre que la veo me trae tristeza porque siempre que pienso en mi pasado y en la de ella siento que a ella le fue peor y aunque yo perdi a mis padres no hubo nadie que me culpara por sus muertes pero a ella si y si fuera peor ella es demasiado sensible se entristece facilmente y cuando eso pasaba solo yume era quien la consolaba porque casi todos la odiaban aun cuando ella les regalara la mas dulce y sincera sonrisa…- dice tsuki y sasuke se siente algo culpable

--------------------------

En el techo de alguna casa estaba humiure llorando y con una sonrisa en el rostro y mirando el cielo

Nii-san…yume-san…-dice humiure

Continuara…

--------------------------

de algun modo siento que el pasado de tsukis se parece un poco al de asuka de neon genesis evangelion aunque le agregue cosas que a mi me pasa en casa U.U nia pero aun asi me gusto como quedo owo dejen reviews onegai!


	10. cap 10 HUMIURE

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**---MORI NO MAHO DOREI---**

**cap.1 - HUMIURE**

----------------------------------------------------------------

_En el techo de alguna casa estaba humiure llorando y con una sonrisa en el rostro y mirando el cielo_

_Nii-san…yume-san…-dice humiure_

_Continuamos…_

Negi se encontraba buscando a humiure quien ya casi no la veía solo por casualidad en la noche y la veía llorando y sonriendo cosa que al principio le preocupo pero luego se acostumbro a eso pero eso no evitaba que se enojara pues cuando humiure siempre desaparecía día y noche aparecía y desaparecía o corría

Humiure a de ser un maldito fantasma o algo asi porque siempre aparecía y desaparece – se decia a si mismo negi quien ve a humiure en un techo llorando y a la vez sonriendo y al subir al techo ella ya estaba corriendo hacia el parque y negi sabiendo eso camino tranquilamente pues ahora no tenia la preocupación de que llegara a pasarle algo malo

Cuando llegaba al parque ve a humiure parada enfrente de un joven quien se le parecia demasiado a humiure y este joven era notablemente alto y estaba ligeramente manchado de sangre y cuando negi se acerca mas humiure se arrodilla cubriendose el pecho del cual se da cuenta negi que esta sangrando y por alguna razon no se acerca pero tampoco se aleja

estupida se puede saber porque vistes como chico? – dice pateándola haciendo que humiure quede acostada en el suelo boca arriba y aquel joven pone un pie sobre el estomago de humiure apoyándose en su pierna – que asco me das

q-que haces aquí onni-san – dice humiure y al oir eso aquel joven pisa con gran fuerza a humiure – ita!

No me vuelvas a llamar asi! El tan solo pensar que tu seas mi hermana me enferma – dice aquel joven molesto

Go-gomen – dice humiure y aquel joven quita el pie del estomago de humiure y saca una espada y humiure se pone de pie sonriendole y en eso la atraviesa con la espada y de sangre se mancha la espada y aquel joven saca la espada y la empieza a golpear y patear y en eso de detiene – ya e-estas satisfecho? – dice con dificultad tirada en el suelo sangrando y con una sonrisa en su rostro

Lo estaré cuando te mate lenta y dolorosamente, cuando oiga gritos de dolor y borre aquella sonrisa de tu rostro – dice molesto

Me enseñaron a no dejar de sonreir no importa que tan horrible este la situcion debo de siempre de mantener una sonrisa como hada de las nieves que soy – dice humiure y las heridas de esta empiezan a cerrarse rápidamente

Hada de las nieves?! Se supone que deberias de ya ser un angel de las nieves que vergüenza me das hubiera sido una desgracia si tu hubieras sido la reina de mis tierras…una reina que viste como un asqueroso humano y que para peor sea la sirvienta de uno y ni siquiera tienes tus alas – dice levantándola y dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla

Humiure solo muestra un ligero gesto de dolor peor pronto muestra una sonrisa

Si no fuera que estas siendo protegida por el angel de la tristeza ya te hubiera matado…aunque pensándolo bien ella ni esta cercas no pasara nada si te mato ahora mismo – dice el hermano mayor de humiure con rostro que expresaba el gran deseo de matanza que sentia en aquel momento

Choto! – dice negi quien al pensar en la idea de que maten a humiure hace que salga de su lugar de escondite donde veia lo que pasaba – ella es mi sirvienta así que nomás yo puedo matarla

Escoria vete de aquí o te matare – dice el hermano mayor de humiure

No podrás – dice negi poniéndose en pose de ataque pero un enorme pico de hielo sale detrás de y negi lo alcanza a esquivar y luego mas y mas hasta que todo el parque esta lleno de picos de hielos

Sabes esquivarlos pero podras esquivar lo que sigue – en eso copos de nieve empiezan a caer y cada una que caeia en el cuerpo de negi era como si le cayera mil kilos

Choto onni-san! – un tornado de nieve envuelve a aquel joven y desaparece el tornado junto con el – negi-san esta bien? –pregunta humiure quien estaba sin ninguna herida y lentamente todos los picos del parque desaparecían

Si pero…quien era el? – dice negi algo molesto

El era mi hermano mayor y es el rey de un reino donde antes vivia – dice con una sonrisa

Y porque te estaba pateando y golpeando y porque te dejabas!? – dice mas molesto por como humiure podía decir todo tan feliz como si no pasara nada

El me odia porque por mi culpa murieron nuestros padres y porque se supone que yo hiba a ser la reina aun cuando era la menor y mas inocente que el y por esa misma razón dejo que me haga eso – dice bajando el rostro

Por tu culpa? No comprendo-dice negi

Cuando yo naci mi madre murio en el parto y por obligación aquella rama de la realeza debía de estar presente en el parto no importaba si alguno aun era muy pequeño para ver eso – dice humiure

--FLASH BACK--

Se ve a una mujer acostada en una cama y a lado suyo estaba un hombre de cabellos plateados y largos y ojo color azul claro y a lado de el un niño de cabellos plateados algo cortos y ojos color azul claro quien lloraba viendo a la mujer que estaba muerta

Majestad, la reina a muerto pero a dejado un recuerdo para que nunca la olvidase – le dice una mujer quien le muestra un bebe al rey – es la viva imagen de su difunta esposa

En los ojos del rey al ver al bebe un brillo de felicidad se notaba en sus ojos

mi-mi pequeña tienes los mismos ojos que su madre y es tan hermosa que ella – dice feliz – mira a tu hermanita – dice aquel hombre tomando al bebe y mostrándosela al niño quien muestra un rostro de odio al verla

6 años después…

Aquel niño estaba enfrente de una niña mas pequeña quien era su hermana

Muy bien miure vamos a jugar – dice con una sonrisa

En serio!? A que jugaremos hermano? – dice feliz la niña

Vamos a jugar a cazar conejos – dice con una sonrisa – y por ser mi unica y mas querida hermana tu empezaras primero - aquella niña mostraba una gran alegria en su rostro y saltaba de la felicidad – solo tienes que hacer un pico de hielo y lanzárselo a cualquier conejo que veas – dice sonriendo

Y no les pasara nada si les atino? – pregunta inocentemente la pequeña

No te preocupes nos les pasara nada – dice con una sonrisa y salen y van al bosque – ahorita vengo hermana vendre en un rato mientras juega tu

Hai! – dice la niña feliz mientras ve a su hermano irse

Después de una hora aquel niño vuelve pero acompañado de unos guardias y el rey

Y como le hiba diciendo padre le enseñe a mi hermanita a trepar arboles – decia feliz

Que bueno eres con tu hermana me siento orgulloso de ti – decia el padre de este y al mirar enfrente ve sangre en el suelo el cual estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa de nieve – sangre?! Porque hay sangre en el suelo!? – dice alterado el rey – rapido busquen a humiure y vean que este bien! – ordena a los guardias los cuales salen corriendo y el rey y su hijo empiezan a buscar tambien a humiure aunque el principe con una sonrisa en sus labios

En eso oyen a los guardias gritar y ambos van hacia donde se encontraban y hallan a los cadáveres de los guardias muertos y a humiure quien estaba descuartizando un conejo

Hu-humiure! Que es lo que estas haciendo detente! – dice su padre y quien nota que humiure no estaba conciente de sus acciones – como…como es que pudo ver sangre?! Aquí nadie mata animales – dice el rey acercándose a su hija y abrazándola y después de un rato esta se desmaya

Después de varias horas humiure habré los ojos su ropa estaba limpia y se encontraba en una cama en la cual se sienta y ahí estaba sentado su padre y su hermano

Te encuentras bien mi pequeña? Recuerdas algo? – pregunta preocupado su padre

Si estoy bien oto-san demo…porque estoy en casa? o.o creí que estaba en el bosque y…- en eso entra un guardia e iba a decir algo aquel hombre pero el rey le hace una seña de silencio y el rey y el guardia salen de la habitación

Porque no te mandaron al eterno olvido? – dice con una voz de odio el hermano de humiure

Eterno olvido? Donde es eso onni-san – pregunta curiosa y con una sonrisa

Donde terminan las almas y algunos seres mágicos para sufrir el mismo castigo sin importar si estas muerto o vivo! – dice gritando

Pero… yo no- yo no hize nada malo – dice asustándose – yo no e hecho nada malo como para ir ahí

Se empieza a oír unos ruidos de espadas y cosas rompiéndose y el hermano de humiure se esconde bajo la cama y humiure se queda quieta arriba de la cama y en eso entra su padre cerrando la puerta pero unas personas con armadura tiran la puerta y se dirigen hacia humiure

Ella es la heredera de este reino – el padre de humiure los golpea pero en eso entran mas personas con armaduras y eran tantos que el padre de humiure no puede con todos y el hermano de humiure cuando en ese momento el padre de humiure la abraza y muchas armas son enterradas en su cuerpo

2 años después…

El hermano de humiure la habia culpado de la muerte de su padre y la de su madre y agregándole que ella seria la que estaria pronto en el trono causaba el gran odio hacia ella pero ella no le importaba mucho aquel puesto y se sentia terrible al oir esas palabras de odio de su hermano mayor a quien queria mucho pero hace 4 meses habia llegado una persona nueva a ese reino donde todas las personas tenian el cabello plateado o un azul y sus ojos eran azules o dorados pero esa persona no esa persona era de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos y sus ropas haciendo que resaltara demasiado y a humiure le daba curiosidad de saber como era aquella persona pues aunque era capaz de saber sus datos al tan solo verla no era lo mismo saberlo que oirlo de esa persona pero era mas la curiosidad de cómo era y decidió salir del castillo pero al dirigirse a la casa donde vivia esa persona pero para eso habia una regla en aquel lugar los hombres usarian pantalones o shorts y las mujeres vestidos era esa una de las reglas y el color de la ropa era blanca con pequeños detalles de colores dorados o plateados mas nadie usaba otros colores pero humiure siempre prefería ponerse un short y salir a correr y a jugar algo que le molestaba aun mas a su hermano mayor

"Una mujer no debe de usar shorts y menos una princesa" – pensaba humiure ya que esas palabras era las que le decia su hermano mayor a humiure – yue nii-san como una niña puede correr y jugar con falda? – se decia a si misma mientras caminaba vestida como un niño

En una casa de la "persona" (para que la hago tanto de toz es yume xD) la cual humiure hiba a visitar

Se encontraba a yume sentada en una silla terminando de leer un libro o mejor dicho todos los libros que había en la casa en la que despertó y como de costumbre para yume salio a caminar, bestia un vestido negro y largo pues en su ropero tan solo había ropa negra y como ángel de la tristeza tenia que usar a fuerzas ropa negra – que tranquilidad hay aquí – se decía a si misma hasta que oye la voz de una niña llorando y se oían golpes y yume sale corriendo en esa dirección – miyu – al ir corriendo se detuvo cercas de donde se encontraba una niña siendo golpeada por unos hombres y la golpeaban con palos y pero había un niño como de 12 años que miraba con un rostro alegre pero con toques de odio y la niña levanta ligeramente el rostro por tan solo gritar – hermano ayúdame!!! – le grito a aquel niño de quien tan solo mirar que iba a recibir una patada de el si no fuera que nota que yume se acercaba y sale corriendo y cuando yume esta enfrente de aquellos hombres una enredadera sale de la tierra era de color negra y en vez de hojas tenia espinas y la enredadera envuelve a esos hombres y los levantas y yume se acerca a la niña – estas bien? – la pequeña tan solo mira el rostro de yume para luego abrazarla y empezar a llorar mientras yume mueve sus manos y la enredadera lanza a los hombres al suelo y los vuelve a levantar para lanzarlos contra un árbol y quedaron inconcientes – ya nadie te lastimara asi que ya no llores y dime como te llamas? – yume acariciaba la cabeza de la niña de cabellos plateados y que al dejar de abrazar a yume y ponerse frente a ella yume ve en ella a miyu pues aun cuando su cabello era plateado y tenia los ojos color miel tenia la forma de miyu – mi nombre es humiure tengo 6 años de edad y soy un hada de la nieve – unas alas de hada salen de su espalda y sus ropas era un suéter y un short y estaba descalza y le muestra a yume una dulce sonrisa – es un gusto en conocerte humiure mi nombre es…- yume es interrumpida por humiure – tu nombre es yume, eres un ángel de la tristeza tienes 7 años llevas 4 meses viviendo en el reino y te diría mas pero te aburrirías de escucharme jeje – yume queda algo asombrada – jeje extrañamente desarrolle una habilidad para saber la información de quien yo quiera – yume después de salir de su asombro responde – para ser algo extraño es muy beneficioso y…porque te estaban golpeando? – pregunta yume a humiure de su rostro de alegria cambia a uno de tristeza – no lo se pero de seguro es porque mi hermano me odia por como me parezco a mama y por como visto – una lagrima sale de los ojos de humiure – bueno…eso ya no importa humiure – le dice para cambiar el tema y en eso llega un hombre con armadura – princesa itsumo se le llama en el castillo su hermano le quiere decir algo – humiure mueve la cabeza en signo de si y sigue a aquel caballero y yume va detrás del hombre de la armadura y cuando este voltea para decirle algo a yume tan solo recibe una mirada fria y amenazante de yume y al instante voltea al frente y al llegar enfrente de un castillo de hielo enorme y al entrar era lo mismo todo de hielo y el hombre de armadura conduce a itsumo y a yume a una habitación donde al instante desaparece yume dejando a itsumo en una enorme habitación donde se podia ver a mismo niño de 12 años – nee-chan veo que tu poder de curación es grande pues no estas lastimada – humiure miraba con temor a su hermano mayor y sin aviso alguno humiure recibe una cachetada y cae al suelo y empieza a ser pateada por su hermano pero en eso una burbuja negra envuelve a humiure protegiéndola de su hermano – niño malo acaso no te han enseñado que debes de cuidar a tu hermana en vez de maltratarla como si de un animal se tratase? O es que te enseñaron pero tu odio hacia ella es muy grande yue? – dice yume que aparece aun lado de yue y aquel niño queda sorprendido pero no lo muestra y la burbuja sale de la habitación llevándose consigo a humiure a afuera del castillo – tu que puedes saber del odio? Tu tan solo conoces la tristeza – mira a yume con unos ojos llenos de odio – tanto se que hasta se como se siente humiure, se como se siente que un pariente te trate como a una basura y se como te sientes tu – yue voltea rápidamente y toma a yume del cuello – como puedes decir eso? Tu eres un ángel de la tristeza no del odio así que tu…- yue mientras hablaba apretaba el cuello de yume y yume lo interrumpe – tu odias a humiure porque ella será la heredera del reino, la odias porque tu madre murió al dar a luz a humiure y porque tu padre dio su vida para que ella pudiera vivir y te avergüenzas de ella porque viste como un niño – yue no tenia palabras para contradecirla pues todo lo que decía era verdad – y mientras que yo odio a mi padre porque el era un idiota que me golpeaba , yo odio a mi madre porque me abandono para convertirse en una prostituta pero odio mas a mi padre porque golpeaba a mi hermana menor porque era mas sensible y porque le recordaba a mi madre por eso siempre que la veía la lastimaba y por su culpa, por sus vicios – en el rostro de yue que era de odio cambia a una donde mostraba un rostro como de alegría pero porque? Porque alegría? – luego escapaste de casa para también escapar de tu dolor – dice yue acariciando la mejilla – te equivocas yo me quede para cuidar a mi hermana y sabes algo lo que nos diferencia a los 2 es que cuando tus padres murieron mostraste mayor odio a tu hermana mientras que yo la hice muy feliz aun cuando fuera el ultimo dia de su vida – aun cuando yue sintió enojo no lo podía mostrar porque la felicidad que empezaba a sentir no le permitía mostrar otro sentimiento y con la mano que acariciaba la mejilla de yume la puso detrás de la nuca de yume y con la otra mano la paso alrededor de la cintura de yume para que no llegara a separarse al darle un beso en lo labios el cual yume no correspondió y yue al separarse de los labios de yume la abrazo y la junto mas a el – eres muy bonita – dice yue y yume en cuestión de segundos se libera del abrazo de yue – eres rápida yume y dime te gusto el beso o fue el primero por lo que no correspondiste? – yume ya se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta de la habitación pero voltea cuando yue le hace esa pregunta - no, no me gusto el beso y no fue el primero porque otro tipo igual me robo un beso aunque a mi que me importa si me besan o no – cuando yume termina de hablar yue rápidamente pregunta – quien te había besado antes?! – pregunta con un tono molesto y celoso – se llama dark y no te pongas celoso que no somos nada y te aviso que me llevare a humiure asi que tu serás el rey de este reino y adios – yume es envuelta por sombras y desaparece y aparece en la casa en la que había despertado cuando habia llegado a ese reino de nieve-

Ne humiure estas bien? – le pregunta yume a humiure quien estaba sentada en una silla

Si…- dice notablemente triste

Humiure nos vamos – dice yume

Nos vamos? A donde? – dice humiure confundida

Ocupo una compañera porque investigue mas sobre lo que soy y si a los 10 años no tengo a alguien a quien cuidar, a quien amar o a quien obedecer morire y yo te cuidare asi tu viviras y yo tambien – dice yume y humiure asiente feliz

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK—

Entonces eres una princesa – dice negi

Si – humiure dice sonriendo – bueno eso creo…porque ya no e vuelto a mi reino y dudo que me acepten otra vez como alguien de la realeza – dice humiure

Humiure cuando te desmayaste fue por algo que tenia que ver con lo que me dijiste al final – dice negi

Si…un hada o angel de las nieves concede deseos para traer felicidad a las personas porque vivimos de la felicidad de esas personas pero cuando no cumplimos deseos siempre nos atamos por asi decirlo a una persona yo me ate a yume y al besar a sasuke es como romper aquel lazo que me mantenia unida a ella por lo que mi salud de estar bien bajo causando que me desmayara – humiure sustituye la sonrisa que siempre tenia por rostro que mostraba tristeza y una lagrima se deslizaba lentamente por la mejilla de humiure

La luna que estaba sobre ambos haciendo que la lagrima de humiure se viera brillante al igual que sus ojos color miel y su cabello plateado y mientras aquella lagrima resbalaba por la mejilla de humiure negi se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla llevandose en ese beso no solo una lagrima si no la soledad que sentía humiure sustituyendo esa soledad por un rayo de esperanza llamado cariño

por-porque? – dice humiure quien es abrazada por negi

pareciera que eres una niña que no conoce lo que es la tristeza que eres consentida pero veo que eso es un error y con la luz de la luna en tu rostro te vez muy hermosa – dice negi acariciandole el cabello a humiure y esta tambien lo abraza

negi se separa un poco y levanta el rostro de humiure para luego besarla en los labios haciendo que se viera 2 siluetas unidas en un beso con la luna vigilante

continuara…


	11. cap 11 BERSERK

_por-porque? – dice humiure quien es abrazada por negi_

_pareciera que eres una niña que no conoce lo que es la tristeza que eres consentida pero veo que eso es un error y con la luz de la luna en tu rostro te vez muy hermosa – dice negi acariciandole el cabello a humiure y esta tambien lo abraza_

_negi se separa un poco y levanta el rostro de humiure para luego besarla en los labios haciendo que se viera 2 siluetas unidas en un beso con la luna vigilante_

_Continuamos…_

hinata habia recorrido todo konoha junto a berserk quien ya no podia ocultar su alegria y sin razon alguna empezaba a dar gritos de alegria o empezaba a correr y en ese momento pasaban por donde se encontraba negi y humiure donde hinata se queda sorprendida y una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja

que hermoso…-dice hinata y berserk la mira confundido y hinata lo jala para no llegar a interrumpir aquel dulce beso y después de estar lejos cercas de un rio se detiene hinata

porque es hermoso? – pregunta berserk con los ojos entrecerrados y hinata lo mira confundida porque ella inconcientemente habia dicho eso al ver el beso – lo del beso porque es hermoso? – dice berserk comprendiendo el porque ella no contestaba

porque es una muestra de amor y el amor es hermoso – dice hinata ligeramente sonrojada y sin tartamudear y berserk pone una cara como de asco

el amor no existe! – dice molesto berserk y hinata se asusta – los humanos son tan estupidos que creen que eso es un sentimiento pero en realidad es una basura que si comes mucho chocolate y toma mucha coca-cola y ve a alguien cree que ya se enamora de alguien! (_eso fue comprobado por un científico ;-;) _si ven a un chico guapo y una chica sexy creen que ya están enamorados – decía berserk gritando

por-porque dices eso? – pregunta algo triste berserk y este al notar que ya estaba gritando se sienta en el suelo cubierto por pasto y mira el suelo

por nada olvídalo – dice berserk y sus cabellos verdes ocultaban sus ojos

alguien te hirió?...-berserk no contesto – karin te hirió? – berserk mira confundido a hinata

karin? – berserk no comprendía el porque hinata habia dicho el nombre de karin y hinata asiente de forma positiva

algo que e notado es que las pocas veces en que te haz topado con karin y pelean pareciera un juego de ustedes porque aunque se sacan algo de sangre yo creo que ustedes pueden hacerse mayor daño mas no lo hace – dice hinata sentándose junto a berserk

hinata eres inteligente y haz notado que eso es un juego pero no hay sentimiento ocultos hace tiempo si hubo pero fueron hace ya varios años y ahora solo somos amigos y en otros lugares creen que somos pareja, hermanos, amigos y enemigos y todo eso somos pero a la vez no somos nada – dice berserk mirando el rio el cual brillaba un poco por la luz de la luna

como? No te entiendo berserk – dice hinata quien en su mente repetia: _somos pareja, hermanos, amigos y enemigos y todo eso somos pero a la vez no somos nada_

es que…como te lo explico…es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar mejor vamonos a casa – se hiba poniendo de pie pero hinata toma de su brazo y lo mira a los ojos y con su mirada suplicaba que se lo explicara- sera algo extraño pero ya no importa…cuando yo tenia 10 años tenia otro nombre

_(ACLARACION: la historia de berserk y karin involucran a otros personajes de otra serie que son de evangelion, yu yu hakusho y shaman king fue mi primer sueño anime -w- producido por tomar 6 latas de soda a media noche xD asi que intentare que este mas o menos entendible y se supone que involucran a otros personajes de otros anime pero nomas pondre lo que tenga que ver con karin y lizerg)_

Otro nombre? Entonces no te llamas berserk? – pregunta hinata

mi anterior nombre era…lizerg – dice berserk – me llamo así porque después de lo que nos paso oir nuestros propios nombre nos entristecía asi que karin oyó esa palabra y me empezo a decir así y yo oí la palabra karin y así le empeze a decir a ella para ya no herirnos

pero de que estaban heridos? – dice hinata mostrando ligera tristeza en sus palabras

bueno como te habia dicho a los 10 años tenia otro nombre que era lizerg y me encontraba en Inglaterra – dice berserk cerrando los ojos

Inglaterra? Donde queda eso? – pregunta curiosa hinata

En un lugar al que tu nunca podras ir porque no se encuentra en esta dimensión – hinata quedo sorprendida por eso

Bueno para eso yo habia nacido en Inglaterra y era de noche…-dice berserk

--FLASH BACK—

_(quien halla visto la serie de shaman king haga de cuenta que ya paso lo del torneo y aunque se supone que lizerg para eso tiene 13 o algo asi aquí tiene 10 ya que asi lo soñe y asi lo escribire -w-)_

Se veía a berserk (lizerg) de unos 10 años caminando por un parque mientras llovia

Porque e venido aquí? – se decia a si mismo pues no sabia porque razon habia corrido hacia el parque en plena lluvia sin ningun paraguas o algo para cubrirse de la lluvia y en eso ve ante el a una chica de cabellos cortos y rosas _(no, no es sakura -o- no sabia de la existencia de esa basura cuando soñe con este personaje) _y extrañamente tenia 2 alas blancas

Ohayo lizerg-kun – saluda feliz la chica quien por su aspecto parecia de la edad de lizerg

Quien eres tu? Eres un shaman? – pregunta lizerg (berserk)

Iie, soy un angel mi elemento es el viento y mi nombre es minina – lizerg (berserk) la mira confundido y sorprendido – e venido aquí porque en este año se esta buscando a los nuevos angeles de los elementos y haz sido seleccionado lizerg-kun

Pe-pero yo no soy ningún ángel soy solo un shaman – dice lizerg sorprendido

Al principio yo tampoco pero ahí te haran un angel y se te ocupa lizerg (berserk) porque si no nos ayudas puede que los demonios del infierno y los angeles del cielo destruyan la tierra – dice minina

Lizerg como puede asiente y en eso minina lo toma de lo brazos y lo mismo hace lizerg y mina empieza a volar y al subir muy alto traspasan un cristal y luego un espejo y asi llegan a una tierra y ahí suelta a lizerg quien queda enfrente de una joven de cabellos cortos y azules y de ojos rojos y con unas alas blancas

Konnichiwa lizerg-kun – dice aquella chica con 2 esferas en las manos una tenia alitas y la otra parecia tener orejas y colas y ambas eran verdes

Quien eres tu? – dice lizerg (berserk)

Mi nombre es rai ayanami y tu ahora seras el angel de la tierra – las esferas son introducidas al cuerpo de lizerg

1 años después…

Eres demasiado tonto y feo como para enamorar a alguna mujer – decia hao a lizerg quien era compañero de el en lo de angeles

Pues a ti te ponen un vestido y ya pareces niña – dice lizerg – que con el cabello no tienes problemas aparte yo soy muy inteligente y guapo

Si aja te creo – dice hao quien mira a un lado y ahí a lo lejos estaba karin entrenando – mira te creeré si enamoras a tamao – señala a karin

A la chica demonio? Agh! Pero si con esa apariencia y comportamiento parece niño…me sorprende que se parezca tanto a tamao tamamura – dice berserk  
_(eso lo explicare en la historia de Tamao que sera el proximo cap x) )_

Escusas, escusas, escusas…mira que paresca y se comporte como chico no quiere decir que es chico aunque si le tienes miedo no hay problemote comprendo – dice hao con una sonrisa en el rostro

Yo no le tengo miedo! Es mas te lo demostrare! – dice lizerg

La enamoraras? – dice hao

Si! – dice berserk

En 3 dias? – vuelve a decir hao

Por su puesto-berserk piensa en lo que acababa de decir y en lo que dijo hao – en 3 dias!?

Si en el primer dia la haces ver especial, en el segundo dias la pones a tus pies y al tercero rompes con ella – dice hao – aunque si no puedes porque te da miedo y porque eres malisimo con las chicas te comprendo amigo

Claro que puedo! Esta noche empiezo! –dice berserk porque solo en las noches ayanami se iba y ahí los 6 angeles de los elementos podian hacer todo lo que quisieran

En la noche…

Para que me quieres asqueroso humano – dice karin con un rostro de odio y asco

Te podrías sentar? – le pide amablemente berserk quien estaba recargado en una piedra grande y enfrente de ambos había un estanque y karin se sienta igual recargándose en la piedra y berserk se hacerca mucho a karin – karin te amo

Que?! – pregunta sorprendida e iba a alejarse de el pero berserk la abraza fuertemente – sueltame!

Por favor dame una oportunidad! Solo dame esta noche y si no te logro enamorar te juro que te dejo en paz – dice berserk con un tono suplicante

Karin se quedo pensando

Hai…-dice y berserk le da un beso en los labios a lo cual karin corresponde y luego se separa de el sonrojada

Eres muy bonita- dice sonriéndole

Yo…este…-en eso se ve a minina llegar

Tamao-chan mi hermana y yo queremos jugar a las muñecas vienes? – karin se queda sin responder toda roja – tomare eso como

Una chica igual a minina aparece detrás de minina – un si – las gemelas se llevan a karin y del estanque se asoma la cabeza de hao

Felicidades parece ser que la chica demonio es facil de enamorar – dice hao

Si – dice divertido lizerg

_**Una noche de encanto  
Una noche del sueño  
Bajo este cielo  
Apagaras el fuego  
De nuestro amor que creía eterno**_

Ya paso pasaron las 2 noches ahora era la tercera noche en la cual todo el juego seria revelado…

Ne tamao – dice berserk quien esperaba a karin en el mismo lugar donde se habian reunido las 3 noches

Konbanwa lizerg-kun – dice sonrojada karin y esta se acerca mas a el quien se rie – que es lo gracioso? – pregunta karin sin comprender

Lo baka que puedes sera antes me decias asqueroso humano y ahora lizerg-kun jajaja que estupida eres- dice berserk

karin no comprendía el porque le insultaba y en ese momento por su mente se cruzo la idea de que todo a sido un juego y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla mientras ella tenia la boca abierta e intentando no creer en lo pensaba decide preguntar

no-no comprendo lizerg – dice karin

que idiota jeje – ríe divertido berserk – mira tamao el beso, el te amo, el nunca te abandonare y todas esas palabras que te dije las 2 noches anteriores fueron mentiras por una apuesta que hice baka- dice berserk

a bueno fue divertido – dice karin y esta se va caminando con una sonrisa como si no hubiera pasado nada

al dia siguiente ayanami manda a llamar a lizerg quien al estar enfrente de ayanami a lado de ella estaba kurama

señorita ayanami que suc…-no alcanza a terminar lo que hiba a decir berserk porque kurama le habia dado un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla – porque haz hecho eso?!

Para que sientas aunque sea un poco del dolor de tamao! – dice molesto y lo hiba a volver a golpear pero ayanami toma la mano de kurama y este de detiene

Lizerg haz herido a tamao tal vez no fisicamente pero si sentimentalmente y se supone que hoy a medio día les dire quienes van a ser sus compañeros de combate y de vida hasta que terminaran su lavor de angeles de los elementos pero a ti te queria decir desde antes que ella va a serlo asi que a la hora de las practicas yo no la detendre si se llega a exceder porque tu le quitaste y destrozaste su corazon – dice ayanami

De acuerdo señorita ayanami…-dice berserk mirando el suelo y sobandose la mejilla

Paso un año y los entrenamientos de combates eran duros principalmente para berserk quien parecia que karin lo hiba a matar y cuando tenian que entrenamiento externo _(cuando los mandaba a la parte mas perdida y horrible de algun mundo xD) _era mucho peor para el pues comúnmente era al infierno y solo les daban un pan y 2 botellas de agua a cada uno mas las cosas que ellos quisieran llevar y no podian usar sus habilidades de angeles ni de shaman y en varias ocasiones berserk se enfermaba o envenenaba con alguna fruta o con algo ecepto karin quien ella era un demonio zorro del infierno por lo que ya conocia ese lugar y ella nomas permanecia cercas de berserk porque asi lo ordenaba ayanami pero nunca cruzaban palabras o esta simplemente no le contestaba a berserk

Tamao háblame por favor! Llevamos 1 año y 6 meses sin hablarnos y 6 meses que estamos aquí y aunque me haz visto en peligro tu sigues hablarme! Por favor contéstame! – le gritaba en el oído berserk a karin quien estaba comiendo tranquilamente una fruta como si no oyera a berserk – por favor tamao te lo ruego grítame,…insúltame dime lo que sea pero necesito hablar con alguien, necesito oírte – dice berserk llorando y arrodillado a un lado de karin – dime que es lo que quieres que haga?! Que es lo que quieres que haga para que me hables?!

_**Sin importancia le dare  
y dolor te causare  
para que pruebes  
el dolor que alguna vez probé**_

Volverte un demonio de sangre pura – dice karin aun comiendo fruta

De acuerdo lo hare!...pero como? – karin volteo a ver a berserk con una sonrisa que expresaba felicidad pero a la vez odio…

16 meses después…

Karin estaba en un callejón llorando nadie de los vagabundos, cholos o ladrones se le acercaba porque ellos veian a karin como la asesina y ladrona profesional y quien se le acercara lo mataba pero en esos momentos karin era tan inofensiva y bulnerable

Porque tenias que morir? Porque no me permiten verte? – dice karin pues su hermano habia muerto y solo a el tenia el era la única persona que le quedaba en ese mundo

Tamao…-dice berserk quien la habia buscado 2 semanas pues el estuvo presente en los ultimos momentos del hermano de karin – tamao estas bien?

No me llames asi!...no me llames asi…- decia karin y como si el viento silabas le dijera a berserk este las repetia según oia

Ka…ri…n- karin volteo a ver a berserk sin comprender el porque habia dicho ese nombre – karin vamonos…recuerda que debemos de cumplir nuestra ultima mision – dice berserk tomando de las manos a karin y esta se va poniendo de pie y abraza a berserk

Arigato…berserk-karin le decia berserk desde hace unos 8 meses a berserk después de que este le dijera a la doncella de hierro (esa tipa me cae mal x)) que se habia vuelto un demonio y esta le empezó a decir monstruo y todos los soldados X o intentaron matar y muchas personas al enterarse lo intentaron igual matar asi que estuvo por un tiempo en la casa del hermano de karin junto con karin aunque se ocultaban porque la madre de kurama no sabia de la existencia de ellos

4 años después…

Berserk damelo! – berserk y karin ya tenian 16 años y ambos se habian encontrado a mitsumi quien al parecer era prima de karin cosa que la sorprendió mucho y mas que estuviera junto con la legendaria angel de la tristeza(yume xD) y otras personas siendo que la especie de karin no era muy bien aceptada por muchas especies las pocas que aceptaban esa especie era por los servicios que le brindaban

_**El tiempo a pasado  
y ahora todo es encanto  
mas el dolor no a cesado  
y el futuro sigue esperando  
a que el dolor vuelva a ser presentado**_

Jaja intenta quitármelo baka! – dice berserk todos los sirvientas y sirviente estaban junto en unas aguas termales unos jugaban, otros peleaban y otros simplemente intentaban estar tranquilas

Ya estuvo bueno denme eso! – dice mitsumi quien les quita a karin y a berserk un patito de hule y lo rompe – ya estén quietos!

Paco! T.T –dicen berserk y karin al mismo tiempo – porque lo rompiste!?

Porque no se tranquilizaban aparte deberían de estar tranquilos para reunir fuerza porque un demonio nos visitara y desgracias traerá

2 semanas después…

Tasukete! –grita karin siendo atrapada por uno de los arboles

Berserk corria por aquel bosque buscando a karin pero alguien lo ataca por detrás y lo deja inconciente

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--

La persona que me dejo inconciente fue kitsune – decia apretando los dientes – cuando te atrapan esos árboles te hacen oir una y otra vez lo ultimo que oíste y oir gritos humiure, karin, sara y de nikumu me dolian…me dolia pensar que ellas pedian ayuda y yo no se las pude brindar – dice berserk recordando aquellos gritos y una lagrima recorre su mejilla

Pero ellas estan bien berserk – dice hinata quitando aquella lagrima que salio del ojo de berserk

Si pero lo que me entristece y enoja es que si volviera a pasar y fuera de cosa de vida o muerte no lo soportaría – hinata jala suavemente a berserk y este se deja llevar y hinata pone la cabeza de berserk en las piernas de hinata y ella le acariciaba el cabello y ante esto berserk se sonroja mucho

Deja de pensar asi y mejor piensa que ellas estan bien que todos estamos bien y relajate – dice hinata quien le da un beso en la mejilla y berserk esta mas rojo que nunca y cierra los ojos

Arigato hinata – berserk mira el rostro de hinata y le acaricia la mejilla


	12. cap 12 KARIN

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**---MORI NO MAHO DOREI---**

**cap.1 - Primo**

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Deja de pensar asi y mejor piensa que ellas estan bien que todos estamos bien y relajate – dice hinata quien le da un beso en la mejilla y berserk esta mas rojo que nunca y cierra los ojos_

_Arigato hinata – berserk mira el rostro de hinata y le acaricia la mejilla_

Continuamos…

En la casa de kiba se encontraba kiba desvistiéndose en su cuarto y su fiel compañero canino se encontraba jugando entre la ropa sucia de kiba

Karin! – grita kiba a karin quien estaba viendo por la ventana

Que quieres? – dice karin volteando a ver a kiba quien se desvestia como si ella no estuviera y esta tan solo lo mira normal como si estuviera vestido

Me dijiste que puedes transformar en un zorro asi que transfórmate en uno – dice kiba ya estando desnudo

Karin obedece y se tranforma en un zorro rosa y kiba la toma y toma a akamaru

Espero no seas zoofilico – dice karin y kiba entra a un baño donde habia una tina y al llenar la tina y tambien mete a su perro pero karin se queda sobre la tapa de la taza del baño

Metete karin! – le dice kiba y karin nomás mira el agua moviendo sus colas que al parecer eran varias mas kiba no pensaba contarlas xD

Esta muy caliente? – pregunta karin

Claro que no aparte ni que fueras gato como para no soportar el agua caliente – dice kiba jalando a karin de las patas

Hey! No espera – dice karin y es metida al agua y en cuanto sus colas son sumergidas en el agua esta grita y pierde su transformación de zorro y salta quedando pegada a la puerta desnuda y se cubre con sus 2 colas

O////O – kiba se queda completamente rojo por lo que tenia en frente de el y un hilillo de sangre sale de su nariz

Me queme – dice acariciando su cola y mira a kiba – idiota deja de estarme mirando! – kiba reacción y voltea al lado contrario – estupido perro yo no puedo estar en aguas muy calientes en forma de zorro porque se deshace la transformación en cuento mis colas tocan el agua

Lo siento – kiba voltea a ver a karin quien estaba mojando sus 2 colas con agua del lavamanos

Ya te dije que dejes de estarme mirando – dice molesta karin y este vuelve a voltear a lado contrario hasta que siente que el agua se desborda y ve unos largos cabellos rosados en el agua y mira al frente viendo a karin quien estaba cubriéndose con sus colas el pecho y a kiba le da una hemorragia nasal y se mueve mucho para salir de la tina pero resbala y cae sobre karin hundiéndola y karin saca la cabeza estando nomás su cabeza fuera del agua porque kiba estaba sobre ella

Idiota! Me quieres matar o que?! – dice karin molesta pero cuando nota la cercanía de sus rostros se sonroja un poco y nota su posición – hey me vas a violar o te vas a quitar? – dice molesta y algo sonrojada pero no se notaba mucho por el vapor del agua

Kiba se da cuenta de sus posiciones y se mueve un poco para al frente y apoyarse en la orilla de la tina pero no había notado que su amiguito se habia despertado por todo lo que habia pasado xD y entra nomás la punta en karin al moverse y esta suelta un pequeño gemido cosa que nota al instante kiba

Estu…- karin no puede terminar el insulto pues kiba había entrado un poco mas y un gemido un poco mas alto sale de la boca de karin

Al principio pensaba que eras tan solo un demonio agresivo pero ahora que te veo – dice kiba pasando la mano por el cuello y va bajando la mano – me gusta lo que veo, me gustas

Algo en esas palabras le causa dolor a karin y le da un puñetazo en el estomago y lo empuja y sale del baño

Ita…- se queja kiba robándose el estomago y ve a akamaru y lo iba a tocar pero en eso akamaru lo muerde y empieza a gruñir y a ladrar – que te pasa akamaru? – Pregunta kiba confundido y sale de la tina y al intentar abrir la puerta ve que no puede – karin abre la puerta – dice golpeando la puerta

No lo haré! – dice karin quien estaba sentada en la cama de kiba

Kiba miro a akamaru y este seguía gruñéndole

Porque estas enojado? – pregunta kiba tranquilamente pero a la vez triste y akamaru miraba a kiba molesto y luego a la puerta – la puerta? Que le hice a la puerta – pregunta confundido y akamaru niega con la cabeza y vuelve a hacer lo mismo – karin? – akamaru ladra feliz –karin!

Que? – dice karin secamente

Lo siento…no se porque me comporte asi – dice kiba sentándose en el suelo y apoyándose en la puerta y karin hace lo mismo pero no le contesta – karin te caigo mal?

No – dice karin

Entonces porque siempre me insultas y me dices perro? – dice kiba este tan solo queriendo hablar con ella no importaba de que llegara a hablar

Los perros, zorros y lobos se odian no importa que sean como hermanos…bueno eso es lo que me enseño mi madre – dice karin

Como era tu madre? – pregunta kiba cerrando los ojos

No lo se casi no estaba con ella solo con mi hermano – dice algo triste algo que nota kiba

Y donde esta tu hermano? – pregunta kiba

el…- dice mas no lo termina de decir pues sus ojos se cubren de lagrimas – el…el murio – dice dificultosamente

murio? Como? – pregunta kiba pegando su oido a la puerta

un angel de quien se habia enamorado y ella se enamoro de el pero…el era un humano haci que el poco tiempo que podian estar juntos era porque yo hiba con aquella mujer porque ella me habia elegido para ser un angel de los elementos pero cuando ya no se me ocupo mas pues mi hermano ya no pudo estar mas tiempo con ella asi que le hizo una proposicion la cual me dijo cual era

--FLASH BACK—

Que pasa onni-san – pregunta karin curiosa y su hermano se sienta en la cama en la cual antes estaba acostado

Rei se le ocurrio un metodo para que estemos ella y yo juntos – dice aquel joven (es kurama de yu yu hakusho lean lo del cap. Anterior para que entiendan que tiene que ver el con karin)

En serio y cual es!? – dice feliz karin

Me tengo que morir – dice el hermano mayor de karin y esta queda sorprendida – para que mis padres no piensen que me asesinaron me enfermare de algo muy grave lo cual me hira matando por dentro y al morir mi alma estara junto con rei en aquella tierra donde tu solias ir

Pe-pero podré visitarte? Verdad que si? – decia karin tratando de pensar que podia aunque ya se le había dicho que tenia prohibido volver a esas tierras a menos de que se le ocupara otra vez

Lo siento…no pudras visitarme – en ese momento karin empieza a llorar – perdoname

hermano porque? Apenas han pasado 2 años desde que te vuelvo a encontrar! Porque me vuelves a abandonar – el hermano mayor de karin acaricia la cabeza de esta

karin creeme que es una decisión muy difícil para mi…perdoname – dice llorando

7 semanas después

Por favor cuida bien a mi hermana se que la heriste pero ahora te pido que estes a su lado no importa que no esten juntos por amor tan solo te pido que estes con ella cuando ella te necesite porque ahora esta sola igual que tu – decia el hermano de karin quien estaba acostado en una cama de hospital y a lado estaba berserk mirandolo con lagrimas en los ojos

Hai…- en eso entra karin

Hermano! – dice karin y al acercarse este ya estaba cerrando los ojos

Te tardaste…pero no importa eres la persona que queria ver antes de irme – dice el hermano de karin y karin empieza a llorar – no llores rei me dijo que yo puedo estar vigilandote aunque no de cercas si estaré cercas y si en algún momento tengo la oportunidad de volver te prometo que la tomare – dice con una sonrisa – te quiero mucho tamao

Y yo a ti onni-san – dice karin y su hermano cierra por completo los ojos marcando que ya habia muerto y karin mira el cuerpo de su hermano – hermano?...hermano! hermano! – grita

Tranquilizate – le decia berserk a karin

Berserk mi hermano se acaba de morir y quieres que este tranquila!? – decia llorando y sale corriendo

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--

Me perdi por una semana y cuando berserk me hallo me empezo a llamar por karin para no herirme – decia llorando

Se oye mejor karin que tamao –dice kiba para tratarla de hacerla sentir mejor pero habia despertado en el la curiosidad del saber del pasado de karin – karin porque le dijiste a tu hermano porque te volvia a abandonar? Acaso no siempre estuvieron juntos? – pregunta kiba

No…cuando tenia 3 años el se fue…-dice karin triste

--FLASH BACK--

Onni-san a donde vas? – pregunta una chibi karin

Nee-chan me tengo que ir ya no soporto a papa pero no te preocupes cuando vuelva te llevare con los humanos y ahí viviremos bien – le dice a karin un joven (ver una imagen de yoko kurama en forma demonio)

Hai! Te estare esperando en casa! – dice feliz karin y su hermano le acaricia la cabeza y esta regresaba a casa/cueva (xD) y ve a 2 demonios matando a su padre y aquellos demonios miran a karin y esta empieza a correr

2 año después…

Karin se pudo salvar pero ahora estaba al servicio de un demonio quien siempre le encajaba cosas filosas la golpeaba no la alimentaba la obligaba a hacer lavores bueno en conclusión le iba peor que a un esclavo pero ese dia no ya no mas…

Hey! Zorra ven aquí –decia un ogro con una lanza

no quiero – dice karin quien estaba acostada en el pasto

no te pregunte si querias venir –dice el ogro y al estar en frente de karin esta salta y utiliza su cola la cual obtiene un filo como el de la mejor espada y le corta la cabeza en 2

tengo hambre –dice sonriendo y empieza a deborar al ogro y todos los seres que hiban pasando se asustan y karin los empieza a matar a todos dejando a unos cuantos vivos – estas tierras ahora me pertenecen y quien no este de acuerdo lo matare – dice mirando a todos los seres de ahí y todos retrocedían – jeje

unos meses después…

que es lo que quieren? – pregunta karin a unos seres los cuales estaban cubiertos por una capa

se nos a ordenado avisarle que usted tomara el lavor de sus padres osea el ser vigilante de tesoros del infierno y del cielo le deseamos suerte – no le dieron tiempo a karin para aceptar o negarse pues aquellos seres ya habian desaparecido dejando un saco repleto de objetos y una capa negra con

ya que…-karin se pone la capa y se lleva los tesoros escondiendolos en un ollo en la tierra que parecia mas la madriguera de un un topo grande (xD) que a una entrada a una cueva subterranea enorme

5 años despues…

despues de eso nadie conocia a karin solo la llamaban la vigilante de tesoros mas todo demonio anhelaba encontrar aquellos tesoros pero nadie podia _(yoko elfen: quien sospecharía que tesoros del tamaño de un ogro estaba bajo la tierra y la unica entrada era del tamaño de un topo o zorro x) kitsune: callate callate que no eres graciosa yoko elfen: T.T) _

kurama es muy fuerte no sabia que aun vivia – decian unos demonios cercas del ollo de karin y esta pone atención al escuchar la palabra kurama

si aunque ahora es un asqueroso humano que desgracias aunque sigue siendo muy fuerte – platicaban aquellos 2 cuando del ollo sale karin cubierta por aquella capa negra

donde esta kurama?! – pregunta karin agresivamente

esta en el mundo de los humanos – dicen ambos asustados y karin los mata y sale corriendo en busca de su hermano

tras 2 semanas de estar buscando a su hermano lo encuentra mas no con la apariencia que esperaba si no con la de un humano pero no tarda en agarrarle aprecio y el a ella mas no esperaban ambos que en pasadas de una semana demonios estuvieran en el mundo de los humanos buscando a la vigilante de tesoros

nee-chan ella te cuidara hasta que los demonios se vallan – decia el hermano mayor de karin quien estaban sobre un techo y un ser envuelve con sus alas a karin y aquel ser y karin desaparecen

--FIN DE FLASH BACK--

Eres increíble pasaste por varias cosas y nunca te rendiste…eres de admirar karin – dice kiba a quien ya le habían abierto la puerta y ahora ambos estaban sentados en el suelo

Gracias – dice con una sonrisa karin a kiba y ambos se quedan dormidos pues estaban cansados y ya era muy noche pero ambos durmieron con tomados de la mano y una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros…

----------------------------------------------------------------

Mijael: wa! Gracias por dejar review jeje n-n

shinji kun112: la historia de los personajes tiene un orden n-n después de este cap. Ya seguira la de mitsumi n0n


	13. cap 13 MITSUMI

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**---MORI NO MAHO DOREI---**

**cap.1 - Primo**

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Eres increíble pasaste por varias cosas y nunca te rendiste…eres de admirar karin – dice kiba a quien ya le habían abierto la puerta y ahora ambos estaban sentados en el suelo_

_Gracias – dice con una sonrisa karin a kiba y ambos se quedan dormidos pues estaban cansados y ya era muy noche pero ambos durmieron con tomados de la mano y una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros…_

_Continuamos…_

En la casa de naruto

Con el tiempo en que naruto había estado con mitsumi ya había cambiado no solo había cambiado para los ojos de su sirvienta con quien se comportaba como realmente era y ese comportamiento de niño revoltoso, escandaloso y travieso fue cambiando a un chico algo serio un poco mas responsable y con una sonrisa que en ocasiones expresaba lo que por la mente de naruto pasaba y no eran precisamente pensamientos de santos y cosa que mitsumi sabia bien y complacía a su amo al principio con desagrado y naruto tan solo la veía como algo con que podría saciarse pero después de un tiempo eso fue cambiando y aunque por las calles naruto se ponía su mascara de niño hiperactivo esta desaparecía cuando mitsumi quien siempre iba con el a todas partes, le coqueteaban, le chiflaban o cosas parecidas y este le soltaba un fuerte puñetazo a la persona y se llevaba a mitsumi y cuando estaban en casa la cual ahora siempre estaba limpia en ocasiones tenían aventuras y esta noche era una de ellas la cual ya había terminado y ahora tan solo estaban recostados

Ya vas aprendiendo – dice naruto viendo a mitsumi

Que ya voy aprendiendo? Si claro creo que tu eres el que ya va aprendiendo – dice mitsumi sonriéndole a naruto de una forma dulce

Jeje aunque ya que lo pienso desde hace un mes ya empezaste a sonreírme cuando antes con dificultad hacias algun gesto – dice naruto acariciándole la mejilla a mitsumi – como te comportabas de pequeña?

Pues…como hace un 1 mes o tal vez peor porque apenas se me hablando un poco el corazón – naruto se sorprendió un poco

Es que acaso no jugabas de niña o porque eras así? – Pregunto naruto y mitsumi cerro los ojos y se acomodo – no te dejare dormir si no me dice – decía naruto con una voz algo molesta

Yo ya te dije una de las razones porque no te e querido decir naruto – dice mitsumi algo triste

Sabes que esa razon no me importa mitsumi – dice naruto

Aun no comprendo como me puedes aceptarme sabiendo que lo hice con mi hermano – dice hundiendo el rostro en la almohada

Porque no me importa si lo hiciste o no con el eso es pasado y aparte porque me gustas mitsumi – dice naruto sonriéndole – por favor cuéntame

Mitsumi se acomoda mirando a naruto y le da un dulce beso en los en los labios para luego empezar a hablar

Mi especie se dedicaba a varias cosas pero era un trabajo de familia…la familia de karin se dedicaba a vigilar tesoros y la mía al asesinato y asi eran varias las familias y diferente a lo que se dedicaban aunque también éramos capturados porque en nuestra forma demoníaca nuestros colmillos o pieles eran como espadas y escudos en forma animal el pelaje era tan suave y fina y en la apariencia humana se decía que éramos la especia mas hermosa y que las crias que teniamos eran muy especiales porque eran inteligentes, fuertes y hermosos por eso nos atrapaban y nos utilizaban pero nos protegíamos pero uno de nuestra especie se le ocurrió romper las reglas y volverse un ladrón asesino y forma un grupo y asi hacer de las suyas y muchos demonios usaron de excusa la venganza y asi se fue extinguiendo mi especie hasta quedar solo 4 quienes son karin, el hermano de karin, yo y kitsune pero el hermano de karin desapareció y kitsune se fue y actualmente quedan 4 zorros pero el hermano de karin murio y quien lo sustituye es berserk – dice mitsumi

--FLASH BACK—

Se veia a mitsumi como de uno 6 junto a kitsune y ambos entrenaban o mejor dicho kitsune entrenaba a mitsumi a tal punto que la hería gravemente y tan solo le daba 5 minutos de recuperación y continuaba el entrenamiento

Mitsu ya te cansaste? – pregunta divertido kitsune quien veia a mitsumi bañada en su propia sangre intentándose poner de pie – mejor vamonos a casa

No! Aun tenemos una hora mas para entrenar – dice mitsumi poniéndose completamente de pie y kitsune saca una espada

bueno entonces ahora te atacare con la espada – kitsune corre con la espada hacia mitsumi y esta no puede moverse tan rapido por lo que kitsune se detiene en cuanto la punta de la espada esta a punto de tocar el cuello de mitsumi se detiene

vamonos al lago que ocupas quitarte las manchas de sangre – dice kitsune sonriendo

hai – dice mitsumi y suspira y kitsune mueve la espada y la hace una cortada a mitsumi en el cuello y esta como si nada se dirige junto con kitsune al lago

estando en el lago mitsumi se da un baño con su hermano vigilándola y en cuanto termina de bañarse sale del agua sin nada que le cubriera

kitsune donde dejaste el kimono? – dice mitsumi esta mirando molesta estando de pie frente a kitsune

kitsune busco entre unos arbustos y saca un kimono el cual parecía de princesa

mitsumi tu haras lo que sea por ayudarme? – pregunta kitsune

claro que si onii-san – dice mitsumi y se agacha para abrazar a su hermano y se separa de kitsune

te ayudare a ponertelo – dice kitsune y como dice ayuda a mitsumi a ponérselo y caminan hacia un caballo donde mitsumi sube y kitsune lleva al caballo a donde seria castillo japones – van a atacar el castillo y yo me hire hoy en cuanto te deje asi que te deberias cuidar sola hasta nuestro proximo encuentro

mitsumi asiente algo triste y al llegar al castillo es recibida por sirvientes los cuales eran unos demonios y kitsune se montando al caballo

8 de la noche…

Princesa!, princesa! – gritaban unos sirvientes que buscaban a mitsumi por el castillo que ardia en llamas pero son matados por unos ogros y aquellos ogros entran a una habitación donde esta mitsumi peinándose tranquilamente y quitándose unas manchas de sangre del rostro pues en su habitación habian muchos cuerpos de sirvientes y de ogros y por alguna razon el fuego no entraba a la habitacion

La ley marca que ningun ser debe de matar a un zorro a menos que halla hecho algo grave – dice mitsumi haciendose 2 coletas altas

Un zorro de otra rama de la familia ha roto las reglas asi que se a anhulado esa ley preciosa – dice uno de los ogros y se acercan a mitsumi tranquilamente pues una princesa no puede entrenar ni practicar con alguna arma cosa de la que estaban equivocados

Idiotas…-dice mitsumi con una sonrisa y se quita el kimono que traia puesto y abajo tenia una falda que parecía metálica pero se movía como si fuera ropa de tela y una blusa estilo china igual metálica de color rojo

En menos de 5 minutos mitsumi les a cortado los brazos y las piernas a los ogros y estos aun tenian unos cuantos minutos de vida

Co-como haz hecho eres una princesa…eres frágil – alcanza a decir el ogro pues después de eso mitsumi salta y cae de pie sobre la panza de aquel ogro

Que estupidos son un zorro es tanto inocente como atrevido y siempre nuestra apariencia puede engañar y las consecuencias pueden ser parecidas a esta – dice mitsumi y lo ultimo que pueden ver aquellos ogros es una cola de zorro que agarra un filo especial y pierden la cabeza con aquella cola

7 años después…

Mitsumi habia estado viajando sola y aunque antes fue una princesa no le hacia falta ni extrañaba aquellas comodidades y ahora estaba en busca de su hermano pues aunque fuera fuerte le hacia falta la protección y compañía de kitsune y viajando encuentra un lugar donde se veia a muchos demonios, ogros y otros seres reunidos

Zorro embaraza a nuestra princesa!!! – gritaban todos aquellos seres y mitsumi se acerca a mirar al zorro y al ver que se trataba de kitsune se acerca estando en la parte de enfrente y kitsune al verla sonrie

De acuerdo lo hare! – dice kitsune – pero un zorro demonio ocupa la presencia de 2 hembras porque si lo hago con una la cría será un ser inservible! – y todos asienten

Quiero que en una habitación oscura este la princesa y…aquella hembra – dice kitsune señalando a mitsumi

Mitsumi queda confundida porque su hermano quisiera que ella estuviera mientras tenia relaciones sexuales con la princesa de aquel lugar y cuando reacciona mitsumi ya se encontraba en una habitación oscura pero por suerte podia ver poco pero podia y gracias al sonido y los olores de aquel lugar se podia guiar y en eso siente que alguien la sujeta fuertemente del brazo

Kitsune porque quieres que este aquí? – pregunta mitsumi confundida sabiendo que era su hermano

Aquellos demonios veran si soy virgen o no al salir de esta habitación asi que la tengo que perder pero no la quiero perder en el cuerpo ya marcado de la princesa – dice kitsune

Entonces…kitsune es que eres estupido o que?! Soy tu hermana! Como puedes traerme aquí para perderla yo tambien!? – dice mitsumi asustada e impresionada

Sh…tranquilizate…hace 7 años me dijiste que harias lo que sea por ayudarme y ahora ocupo de tu ayuda…me la negaras nee-chan? – pregunta kitsune abrazando a mitsumi

Yo…no…te ayudare onii-san – dice mitsumi y empieza a llorar pues a sus 13 años perderia la virginidad y con la persona a la que mas admiraba y queria a esa persona que era de su misma sangre…su querido hermano kitsune que era tan parecido a ella pero tan diferente

Gracias mitsumi – le dice kitsune dandole un beso en la mejilla – le dije a la otra mujer que ocupo despertar mi miembro en tu cuerpo despertaria y en el de ella terminaria – kitsune al ver a su hermana aun con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas sentia dolor en el pecho pues para no morir el le quitaria la virginidad a su hermana aunque lo que le dolia no era el quitársela si no que no hay sentimiento de por medio siendo que en sueños, en su mente y en su corazón anhelaba hacerlo con aquella chica tan parecida a el – tratare de que lo dizfrutes

Yo no lo podré disfrutarlo porque lo haré con mi hermano – dice mitsumi con un tono de voz que hace que kitsune sienta un fuerte dolor en el corazon

Tras 2 horas de haber pasado kitsune termina con mitsumi ambos cansados y acostados sobre unas grandes almohadas y kitsune estaba sobre mitsumi la cabeza de kitsune se encontraba sobre el pecho de mitsumi

Lo disfrutaste? – pregunto kitsune

No…-dice mitsumi secamente

Mitsumi me odias? – pregunta kitsune

No te puedo odiar porque eres mi hermanos – dice mitsumi mirándolo y le sonríe

Mitsumi te quiero decir algo importante pero si no te agrada lo que te voy a decir no te enojes conmigo – dice kitsune algo triste y nervioso a la vez y mas nervioso se puso al notar como su hermana lo miraba fijamente – mitsumi…lo que hicimos aunque tu no lo dizfrutaste yo si! Porque siempre e querido hacerlo contigo porque te amo mitsumi! Te amo!

Onni-san no lo disfrute porque eres mi hermano y por esa misma razon yo no te amo aunque tampoco estoy enojada contigo – mitsumi va a buscar su ropa – nunca te podre ver de otra forma que no sea la de mi hermano aparte ve y quitale la virginidad a la princesa a la princesa

Ella ya la perdió pero finge aun serlo pero ahorita la desenmascaro…-dice kitsune buscando a aquella princesa

Entonces para que la perdi? Si ya sabias la verdad – se dice a si misma mitsumi

2 años después

Tu eres el angel de la tristeza? – dice mitsumi a yume quien tenia unas alas negras en su espalda cubiertas de sangre

Hai…-dice yume tranquilamente

Aquí mueres – dice mitsumi y va a atacar a yume pero es sujetada por sombras y surmegida en un ollo donde solo ve almas agonizando y varios seres de la oscuridad – saquenme de aquí! – grita mitsumi pues habia rumores de quien estuviera ahí un largo rato quedaria atrapado y viviria eternamente en aquel lugar sin hallar nunca el descanso eterno

Desde ahora me serviras y protegeras esta sera tu obligación – dice yume quien aparece frente a mitsumi – baka…

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--

Gracias por decirmelo mitsumi – naruto le da un beso en los labios

Como puedes agradecerme que te dijera algo asi?! – dice mitsumi triste

Porque eres sincera y no me ocultaste la verdad…esa es una de las razonas por la cual te amo – dice naruto abrazandola

Los humanos son unos estupidos – dice mitsumi y naruto solo rie un poco

Ya duerme mitsumi – dice naruto calidamente para luego ambos dormir

Continuara…

--------------------------------------

shinji kun112: espero te halla gustado el cap. Y lamente la tardanza y si tal vez no era lo que esperabas de la historia de mitsumi porque escribi como 5 diferentes pero ninguna me gustaba y esta es la que mas me gusto -


	14. cap 14 NIKUMU

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**---MORI NO MAHO DOREI---**

**cap.14- NIKUMU**

----------------------------------------------------------------

Los humanos son unos estupidos – dice mitsumi y naruto solo rie un poco

Ya duerme mitsumi – dice naruto calidamente para luego ambos dormir

Continuamos…

Nikumu! Pudiste ser algo cercano para gaara! – decia molesta temari pues esta deseaba que su hermano tuviera novia y asi no vieras mas revistas y cosas hentais con kankuro

Gomen pero…-dice nikumu pero es interrumpida nuevamente por temari

Nikumu te ordeno que te enamores de gaara y que enamores a gaara – dice temari

Hai…-dice nikumu mirando el suelo

Gaara y sus hermanos junto con nikumu aun permanecían en el hotel y nikumu evitaba a gaara cosa que este notaba y se sentia solo era de noche y gaara estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama cuando en eso siente los brazos de alguien rodearle el cuello

Que haces? – pregunta nikumua hablandole en el oido a gaara

Solo pensaba…porque me estas hablando que no estabas molesta? – dice gaara algo confundido

Como dijiste estaba – dice nikumu

Que es lo que te ordeno temari? – dice gaara

Me ordeno que me enamorara de ti y que te hiciera que tu te enamoradas de mi – dice nikumu y gaara en ese momento la aparte de el molesto

Si nomas lo haces por una orden entonces no me hables! –dice gaara molesto

Gaara-kun – dice nikumu acercándose a gaara y se pone frente a el y pone las manos en las mejillas de gaara y hace que la mira a los ojos – lo siento gaara – dice con un cierto tono de tristeza

Gaara al oir aquel tono de nikumu recuerda que su hermano kankuro le habia contado lo que le habia dicho temari y una de las tantas cosas que le dijo es que nikumu era muy sensible y que a veces la muestra de odio o de tristeza le podian afectar

No…importa nikumu – dice gaara tomando las manos de nikumu y le da un dulce beso a lo que esta corresponde y en un momento nikumu se voltea y se pone del lado contrario de la cama pues se encontraba sonrojada y gaara alcanza a ver a nikumu sonrojada cosa que le parece divertido y a la vez adorable a gaara

Sabes besar… -dice nikumu algo avergonzada y pasando uno de sus dedos por sus labios aun estando algo sonrojada

Siempre e sabido cosa que dudo que tu sepas - dice gaara acercándose a ella y la abraza de la cintura acercándola mas a ella y nikumu se recarga en gaara sonrojada pero con una sonrisa en sus labios

Se que tal vez no sea apropiado preguntarte esto pero porque antes te habías ido a una esquina y abrazarte a ti misma? – pregunta gaara

Es un secreto – dice nikumu en un tono que a consideración de gaara lo decia en tono de juego pero para nikumu en un tono de algo de tristeza que queria ocultar

Anda dime – insiste gaara

Por una violación – dice nikumu sin un tono que dijera como se sentia en ese momento

Te violaron!? – pregunta gaara sorprendido y molesto con ganas de matar a quien le hubiera hecho eso a nikumu

A mi no fue…a mi madre pero aquel ser me obligo a ver como lo hacia y lo hiba a hacer conmigo tambien pero lo detuvieron – dice nikumu mostrando al principio un rostro triste y luego una sonrisa al pensar en aquella persona que le ayudo

Me contarías como paso? – pregunta gaara algo feliz por ver aquella sonrisa en el rostro de nikumu

Si…-dice nikumu cerrando los ojos- yo antes vivia en una castillo donde el rey habia tenido 2 hijas y aun no se sabia a quien darle el trono y tanto tiempo duro sin decidirse que incluso las princesas tuvieron hijos pero una de las princesas queria desesperadamente ser la reina tanto asi que contrato a alguien para que se encargara de la muerte de mi madre no importaba el medio y mi madre sabiendo eso decidió proteger a su única hija…decidió protegerme contratando a una demonio zorro cosa que la otra princesa también hizo

--FLASH BACK--

Oka-san quien es esta niña? – dice nikumu mirando a mitsumi quien ambas tenían 14 años

Ella te protegerá de cualquier mal – dice la madre de nikumu la cual era notablemente joven pues habia tenido a nikumu a los 13 razones? Desconocidas mas no importaba eso - su nombre es mitsumi

Pero yo no necesito que me protejan -.- este reino es muy tranquilo y el ultimo robo o ataque fue hace años – dice nikumu aburrida

Nikumu pronto sabras para que ocupas a mitsumi – dice la madre de nikumu

Majestad me gustaria que hablaramos como se me va a pagar pues pensaba que a quien iba a proteger iba a ser a usted y no a una pequeña niña – dice mitsumi mirando a nikumu quien le iba a decir algo pero se asusta al ver la mirada de mitsumi

Claro mitsumi – dice la madre de nikumu – nikumu por favor sal de la habitación – dice y nikumu sale de la habitación molesta porque mitsumi se refirió a ella como pequeña niña siendo ambas de la misma edad y el tamaño

Habian pasado unos 11 meses y casi se completaba el año y se encontraba en la temporada mas odiada de ese lugar el invierno

Quiero salir…-dice nikumu aburrida y mira a mitsumi quien tomaba te cómodamente- si yo fuera como tu estaría afuera jugando – dice nikumu molesta pues no podia salir porque era probable que a las pocas horas muriera

Pero no eres yo asi que callate – dice mitsumi seria

Tu no eres nadie ni puedes callarme – dice nikumu molesta

No soy nadie pero puedo hacer que te calles – dice mitsumi acercandose a nikumu y la toma a la fuerza y la lanza del balcón y nikumu no se lastima pues la nieve amortiguo la caida y va corriendo hacia la puerta del castillo y empieza a golpear la puerta pues era muy alta como para que ella alcanzara a abrirla y mitsumi aparece a su lado y la toma y la sostiene y esta se empieza a mover bruscamente

Suéltame! Me puedes matar! – gritaba nikumu sintiendo como lentamente sus piernas no respondian y lagrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas y se sacudia mas

Pequeña estupida esa es la idea – dice divertida mitsumi viendo como nikumu ya no hacia tanto escandalo y es cuando decide llevarla otra vez a su habitación la cual era mucho mas caliente y a opinión de mitsumi era como estar en un desierto por el calor pero es algo de lo que ya se habia acostumbrado y acostó a nikumu en la cama y después de un rato nikumu yo podia mover sus brazos

Porque hiciste eso!? – dice nikumu

Para que entendieras lo que pasaria si me siguieras – dice mitsumi acercandose a la puerta – me ire por un rato asi que cuando puedas mover las piernas ve a la habitación de tu madre mientras yo salgo – dice mitsumi saliendo de la habitación y a nikumu le daba ganas de seguirle pero no podía mover sus piernas y no quería volver a tocar la nieve y en eso entra a la habitación la madre de nikumu quien sabia que mitsumi se habia ido – mama?

Nikumu ocultate bajo la cama y no mires nada! – dice su madre pero no alcanza a moverse tan rapido como quisiera y en eso un hombre cubierto por una tela negra y la cual nomas deja ver sus manos y su cola de zorro color amarillo y unos ojos color miel se acerca a la madre de nikumu y la viola tratando la madre de resistirse y un fuego envuelve a ambos pero las capa de aquel ser apenas si pareciera que se estaba quemando pero muy lentamente

Estupida princesa tu fuego no sirve – dice divertido aquel ser con una voz notablemente de hombre – me dijo tu hermana que antes de matarte hiciera algo mas contigo me dijo que te violara y eso haré frente a tu hija

E hizo lo que dijo violo a aquella mujer que su aspecto era la de una quinceañera y al terminar mato a la madre de nikumu y este ser se acerco a nikumu

Gomenasai pero me tengo que deshacer tambien de ti – dice con ligero tono de tristeza cosa que alcanza notar nikumu aunque no le presto mucha atención pues aquel ser la estaba desvistiendo y no podia correr pues sus piernas aun seguian sin responder pero en eso mitsumi entra a la habitación

Gomen nikumu paso algo en el camino que por eso me tarde – dice mitsumi y mira el cuerpo de la madre de nikumu y luego mira a aquel ser quien estaba a punto de violar a nikumu – ne kitsune quitate eso que me siento incomoda ver a un tipo encapuchado y con cola de zorro – dice mitsumi

Kitsune hace lo que dice su hermana mitsumi y en eso sale de la habitación y mitsumi toma unas cobijas que habia dobladas en la habitación y cubre con eso a nikumu

Porque lo conoces?! – dice molesta y a la vez triste nikumu

El es mi hermano aunque no trabajamos juntos esta ocacion pero lo atrapare…- dice mitsumi – pero antes matare a tu tia – dice mitsumi y sin permitirle a nikumu decir algo sale de la habitación

El hermano de mitsumi le hizo eso a mama? – dice con tristeza – un zorro demonio le hizo eso a mama? – dice nikumu rompiendo en llanto

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK—

Lamento haberte recordado eso…-dice gaara

No importa de cualquier forma – dice mirando el techo con su cabello cubriéndole sus ojos – esa herida ya no duele tanto - agacha la cabeza y mueve su cabello y le muestra a gaara una marca de una llama que brillaba y el resplandor era de un color azul – aunque cuando me duele eso se pone azul…haciéndome sentir el dolor que mentalmente siento

Gaara mira la marca y le da un beso a aquella marca y el color azul desaparece mostrándose aquella marca como un tatuaje de fuego y gaara acerca el rostro al de nikumu y le da un beso

--------

Shinji kun112: gracias por el review ;w; y eto…estoy escribiendo un nuevo fanfic yaoi pero de igual manera sale kitsune y mitsumi jiji tendra su toca de risa con estos 2 personajes asi que si por lo menos te gustaron estos personajes te agradeceria que lo leyeras el otro fic el cual se llama OMOIDE NO NAMIDA que significa recuerdo de lagrima


	15. cap 15 SARA

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**---MORI NO MAHO DOREI---**

**cap.15- SARA**

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Gaara mira la marca y le da un beso a aquella marca y el color azul desaparece mostrándose aquella marca como un tatuaje de fuego y gaara acerca el rostro al de nikumu y le da un beso_

Continuamos…

Shikamaru-san porque todo es problemático? – dice sara quien estaba junto con shikamaru viendo las estrellas sobre un techo

Porque en todo se ocupa esforzarse y eso me da flojera – dice shikamaru viendo como empezaba a amanecer

Shikamaru-san es problemático el estar conmigo? – pregunta sara mirando curiosa y a la vez algo triste

mmm…pues…-shikamaru piensa un momento

--FLASH BACK--

Shikamaru-san que es esto? Parece una piñata! – dice feliz sara y toma una rama gruesa y larga y empieza a golpear un panal de abejas

Detente sara! – grita shikamaru y un monton de abejas empieza a perseguir a ambos

-------------

Shikamaru-san se encuentra bien? – pregunta sara viendo a shikamaru que estaba en el suelo con huellas de oso en su espalda

No…- dice shikamaru pues le había pasado por encima una manada de osos xD

-------------

Aun quiero saber como terminamos aquí…-dice sara que estaba sobre un peñasco y sujetaba una rama para no caerse y shikamaru le sujetaba los pies

No te sueltes! – dice shikamaru asustado

Que me suelte?! – dice sara

No! – dice shikamaru mas asustado

De acuerdo! – dice sara feliz y suelta la rama

------------

Shikamaru y sara estaban en una feria y sara corre hacia donde hacen los algodones de azucar y se tropieza y cae adentro de aquella maquina

Wi! – dice sara feliz

Sara! O.O - shikamaru la intenta sacar pero termina adentro tambien y cuando logran salir estaban cubiertos de algodón de azucar y después de estar un rato al sol el algodón de azucar se hace pegajoso

Tengo un dulce sabor – dice sara lamiéndose el brazo

Mi dinero T-T – dice shikamaru triste después de haberle pagado al dueño de la maquina porque la descompusieron

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--

Shikamaru-san? – dice sara quien habia notado como shikamaru empieza a hacer muecas

No…el estar contigo es tranquilo y divertido…- dice shikamaru volviendo a pensar

En serio?! – dice feliz sara

Claro – dice shikamaru sonriendo – eres una excelente sirvienta y compañera

--FLASH BACK--

Después de haber perdido a las abejas

Perdóneme shikamaru-san – dice sara triste

Sara porque le pega…- shikamaru deja de hablar al ver unas bolitas de arroz en frente de su rostro

Le prepare unas onigiris – dice sara triste

a-arigato…- toma una onigiri – estan deliciosas

---------------

Sara levanta a shikamaru y lo lleva a su casa donde empieza a revisarlo para ver si los osos no le rompieron algun hueso

Estoy bien – dice shikamaru al ver a sara preocupada

Esta seguro? – pregunta sara mirando fijamente a shikamaru

Si tranquilízate – dice shikamaru y sara lo abraza de felicidad

--------------

Que-que paso? – dice shikamaru sorprendido que no estuviera muerto pero en eso nota que esta sobre unos osos y que se encontraban cercas de un rio –sara!? – buscaba con la vista a sara

Aquí estoy shikamaru-san – dice sara trayendo un tazon lleno de frutas y lo pone en frente de shikamaru quien al ver de cercas a sara ve que tiene cortadas y moretones – pense que tal vez podria tener hambre

Sara como puedes buscar fruta estan herida!? – dice shikamaru molesto y preocupado

Porque me importa más usted que mi bien estar – dice sara con una sonrisa

--------------

Sara sabes cuanto me costo tu torpeza?! – dice shikamaru molesto

Shikamaru-san usted tambien sabe dulce? – pregunta sara

He? – shikamaru no comprende y sara le lame cerca de los labios – O///O sara vamonos de aquí -///- - dice shikamaru tomando la mano de sara y se van

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--

Me hace muy feliz oir esas palabras de usted – dice feliz sara abrazando a shikamaru y shikamaru sin pensar también abraza a sara y toma del menton a sara y hace que la mire al rostro – shikamaru-san

Shikamaru besa en los labios a sara – tienes un sabor dulce – dice shikamaru y sara se sonroja demasiado

a-arigato… - dice mas sonrojada que nunca

me gustas…- susurra shikamaru

he? O///O – sara estaba demasiado sorprendida y sonrojada – "no, no el no dijo eso estoy soñando" – pensaba sara

me gustas sara – dice shikamaru acariciándole la mejilla a sara – pero…yo te gusto?

Si… - dice sara – ocultando el rostro en el pecho de shikamaru

Aunque shikamaru había oído quiso volver a oírlo le parecía divertido las reacciones de sara – perdón no te escuche

Que si…- dice sara aun ocultando el rostro en el pecho de shikamaru

Como? – dice shikamaru con una sonrisa

Que si me gustas! Te amo! – dice sara molesta pero sonrojada

Y yo a ti…- dice shikamaru dándole un beso en la frente

--------------------------

Shinji kun112: me anima tanto saber que alguien lea mis fics TwT y gracias por dejar review n-n que por cierto ya esta llegando al final este fic jiji


	16. 16 NAKU

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**---MORI NO MAHO DOREI---**

**cap.16- NAKU**

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Gaara mira la marca y le da un beso a aquella marca y el color azul desaparece mostrándose aquella marca como un tatuaje de fuego y gaara acerca el rostro al de nikumu y le da un beso_

Continuamos…

En el bosque se veían a shino y a naku besándose y habia insectos volando muy cercas de ellos hasta que se separan y tan solo se miran

Se ve bien sin lentes amo shino – dice naku mirando a shino a los ojos el cual no traía sus lentes de sol nunca los usaba cuando el y naku estaban solos

Arigato naku – dice shino para luego empezar a caminar en dirección a casa de shino y naku caminaba detrás de el

"el nunca sentirá algo por mi porque tan solo soy su sirvienta…" – piensa naku con tristeza

El intenso beso que le había dado a shino era tan solo para reforzar a sus insectos los cuales al sentir un suspiro o algo de naku se volvían mas rápidos o eran mas fuertes y no necesitaban tanto el chakra de shino

"solo soy un objeto…solo soy un sirviente…" – piensa naku – "pero es algo que siempre seré y es algo que no cambiara" – naku mira al frente siguiendo a shino y al llegar a casa solo entran y naku se sienta en una silla se habia vuelto como una regla de que ella durmiera en una silla en medio de la sala

Buenas noches amo shino – dice naku

Buenas noches – dice shino dirigiéndose a su habitación

Solo soy un objeto…solo soy una sirvienta… Solo soy un objeto…solo soy una sirvienta… - se repetía naku mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas

--FLASH BACK--

Naku! – gritaba una señora quien estaba acostada en una enorme cama

Si señora? – dice naku vestida de sirvienta y teniendo unos 10 años

Te llame hace un minuto! Donde esta mi desayuno!? – dice molesta la mujer

Aquí esta – dice naku poniendole una charola en frente de la mujer y la señora prueba el te y lo escupe en la cara de naku

Esto no es te de manzanilla! – grita molesta – trae un te de manzanilla – grita la mujer tomando la tetera y lanzándola contra la pared

Si señora – dice asustada naku saliendo de ahí y luego vuelve con otra tetera – aquí esta…

La señora empieza a tomar de su te cuando en eso entra una niña y toma la taza de te de su mama y lo prueba

Mama! Esto es te de manzanilla?! – pregunta la niña

Si porque? Cariño – dice la señora

El doctor dijo que no podia tomar te de manzanilla! Eso la puede matar! – grita la niña y la señra toma la tetera y se la lanza a naku lastimandola

Estupida! Es que me quieres matar?! – pregunta furiosa y toma lo demas que habia en la charola y se lo lanza a naku esta nomas se protege con los brazos y sale corriendo estando herida – atrapenla! – grita aquella mujer

2 años después…

Se oye una campanita sonar y en eso naku entra a una habitación

Me llamo usted señor? – pregunta naku

Si, quiero que cuides a los niños mientras salgo – dice aquel hombre mayor y luego sale de la habitación

Pero esos niños… - naku oye un carruaje era el del señor quien ya se habia ido y naku se dirigio a la habitación de los 2 hijos de aquel hombre los cuales tenían 16 y 17 – jóvenes su padre me a dicho que…- no termina de decirlo porque recibe un fuerte golpe en el estomago y la levantan sosteniéndola de su largo cabello

Miren aqui esta nuestra rata favorita – dice uno de los muchachos y el otro la empieza a atar – vamos a ver cuanto es lo que puedes resistir jeje – dice divertido el chico y los 2 la empiezan a golpear en el estomago estando ella colgada de cabeza llorando y cuando los chicos se cansaron se sentaron en el suelo

Porque me hacen esto? – pregunta naku

Porque eres una sirvienta nada mas! – dice uno de los jovenes

Eres un objeto que nos sirve! – dice el otro

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--

Naku abrió lentamente los ojos viendo que ya era de día

Que horas son? – se pregunta algo adormilada

Las 9:30 – le contesta alguien y naku voltea a la derecha viendo a shino quien leía el periódico – ya desayune – dice shino pues imaginaba que naku le hiba a preguntar respecto a eso

Gomenasai – dice algo triste naku

Limpia la casa – dice shino quien sale de casa

Como quisiera ser como las demas…tan queridas, útiles pero yo… - naku suspira con tristeza – yo no soy tan util como me gustaria – naku sube al cuarto de shino donde empieza a limpiar y ve un cuaderno bajo la almohada – que es esto?

Naku ve el cuaderno tenia un fondo de hojas en tonos verdes oscuros y tenia escrito diario de shino en color plateado

Un diario? o.o – miraba el cuaderno – que es un diario? – se preguntaba a si misma mientras veia el cuaderno y ve que tiene un candado facil de romper – vere que es – dice mostrando cierta curiosidad pero antes de romper el candado con la mano un recuerdo viene a su mente

--FLASH BACK--

Naku estaba limpiando estaba pequeña y por accidente tira una hermosa caja

Que bonita caja que tendra adentro… - dice naku para empezarla a abrir pero en eso siente un latigazo en las manos y automáticamente suelta la caja y mira quien le habia hecho eso se trataba de kitsune

Sabes la curiosidad mato al gato pero en esta ocacion no sera un gato sera una naku una dulce y curiosa naku – dice kitsune tomando a la fuerza el mentón de naku

Go-gomenasai kitsune-san – dice con lagrimas en los ojos y asustada

Kitsune estaba encargado de que naku no robara o viera cosas que no debia tocar pero por aquel derecho kitsune a veces se aprovechaba y lastimaba innecesariamente a naku aun cuando fueran de la misma edad aunque naku era un poco mas bajita

Gomenasai? Jeje en mi vocabulario no existe esa palabra pero si castigo y tortura! – dice levantando el látigo

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--

Naku miro sus manos y tenia una pequeña raya en sus manos era una cicatriz que le habia quedado por las tantas ocaciones en que kitsune le habia dado latigazos en las manos y naku empezo a temblar y luego dejo el diario bajo la almohada mas no contaba que los bichos de aquella habitación hubieran observado lo que hizo empezó la limpieza

Naku habia terminado la limpieza de la casa sentándose en el sillón y volviendo a mirar sus manos

Mis manos aun tienen las marcas de aquel recuerdo – dice naku y en eso entra shino a la casa

Koonichiwa naku – dice para luego dirigirse a su habitación y naku se dirige a la cocina para empezar a cortar unas frutas pues shino comia las frutas cuando estaba atardeciendo y asi llevo una charola con gran variedad de frutas cortadas a la habitación de shino – shino-san puedo pasar? – no recivio contestación por lo que paso a la habitación y ahí estaba shino con un insecto en el dedo y sentado en su cama

Eres curiosa? – pregunta shino sin tono expresivo

He?...pues un poco shino-san porque? – pregunta naku poniendo la charola en una mesita que tenia shino a lado de su cama y shino toma un pedazo de melon

Tomaste mi diario – al decir eso naku se puso nerviosa – pero no lo leiste si eres curiosa porque no lo leiste?

Por…por no importar shino-san – dice naku con una mirada que expresaba tristeza aunque la hacia ver adorable con aquellas mejillas sonrojadas

Shino en ese moemtno mostró un ligero sonroja al ver a naku con aquel rostro que expresaba inocencia y dulzura. Shino se acerca a los labios de naku y le dio un dulce beso cosa que naku le sorprendio pues cuando shino la besaba lo hace con rudesa y siempre era largo para asi los insectos de shino tuvieran sus beneficios. Shino tomo la mano de naku quitandose los lentes y mostrandole a naku una sonrisa haciendo que naku se sonrojara mas

Porque estas sonrojada naku? – pregunta shino con cierto tono de diversión acercandose otra vez al rostro de naku

Yo…eto… - shino le volvio a dar otro corto y dulce beso a naku

Te amo… - dice shino con una sonrisa y una mirada traviesa

-------------------

Jiji ahí termino el cap. Y ahora solo faltan 2 capitulos o sera 1? o.o no se pero si no me equiboco tendran estos nombres

- Ultimo deseo, hasta la muerte (si tengo que ponerlo corto solo pondre ultimo deseo -.-)

- ultima semilla, vida


	17. Una lobo, Rirako

Pues decidiagregarlo 1 o 2 tal vez 3 caps. Al fanfic y se agregara una sirvienta x3 la de la idea fue LaEriel n-n espero te agrade el personaje que créeme que no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo seria asi -.-U pero bueno algo salio y espero sea de tu agrado

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**---MORI NO MAHO DOREI---**

**cap.17- Una lobo, Rirako!**

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Te amo… - dice shino con una sonrisa y una mirada traviesa_

Continuamos…

Un año a pasado en el que no a pasado nada en konoha pero entre los akatsukis yume tuvo un hijo el cual es de itachi y este se opuso a la idea de que se un angel se llevarian a su hijo durante 3 años pero fue convencido por yume

Mientras en una mision del equipo 7 junto con las sirvientas de sasuke y naruto

Kakashi-sensei aun no nos haz dicho de que es la mision – dice naruto caminando siendo que ya llevaban alrededor de medio dia caminando

La mision es ir a la aldea del sonido dicen que los del sonido traman algo – dice kakashi quien mueve unos arbustos y del otro lado se encontraba la aldea donde habia aldeanos trabajando y reconstruyendo casas las cuales estaban partidas a la mitad como si hubieran sido cortadas por algo enorme y de gran filo

Que habra sucedido? – pregunto sakura viendo a los aldeanos reconstruyendo sus casas y al fijarse bien los rostros de los aldeanos expresaban temor

No lo se sakura – dice kakashi mirando

Fue una demonio – dice mitsumi molesta

Una demonio? Como sabes? dattebayo – pregunto naruto

Su forma de destrucción ella utiliza una espada y le fascina el cortar cosas gigantes y descuartizar personas – dice mitsumi cerrando sus ojos – se llama…

Rirako – dice una chica con un cabello entre plateado y azulado metalico y tenia orejas y 3 colas de lobo de color plateado – es un placer conocerlos delicias – dice rirako

Rira-chan que no te habian encadenado en el infierno para el resto de tu vida sin probar alimento? – pregunto mitsumi tranquila

no me llames asi – dice molesta – y si pero me logre escapar

mitsumi la conoces? – preguntaron los ninjas al mismo tiempo cosa que a los 4 les parecio raro xD

algo asi ella pues…ella era en ocasiones mi compañera y a veces mi enemiga pero después de que casi la mato y deje que la atraparan – dice mitsumi mirando a rirako

y no sabes como e añorado el momento de verte mitsumi – dice con seriedad y en ese momento saca una espada – para matarte

mitsumi en un rapido movimiento se encontraba atrás de rirako acariciándole el cuello

recuerdas la ultima vez que te confiastes de mas? – pregunto mitsumi alzando el rostro de rirako teniendo una gran cicatriz alrededor del cuello

si…por desgracia – dice rirako y mitsumi le quita la espada y la pone en el cuello de rirako

es hora de que se vuelva a abrir esta linda cicatriz – dice mitsumi con una voz entre melosa y burlona

mitsumi no le hagas daño – dice naruto y mitsumi quita la espada del cuello de rirako y jala del cabello a rirako haciendo que esta caiga al suelo

te salvaste por esta vez baka – dice mitsumi dirigiéndose a hacia naruto y rirako mira con odio a naruto y toma su espada para correr rápidamente hacia naruto

tu!... – grita rirako pero antes de que alcanzara a tocar a naruto kakashi había tomado un brazo de rirako doblándoselo y poniéndoselo detrás de la espalda

tranquilízate – kakashi le dice a rirako al oído y rirako lentamente se empieza a calmar

de acuerdo – lentamente kakashi suelta el brazo de rirako y esta se sobo el brazo mirando el suelo y no era porque kakashi le hubiera agarrado con fuerza pero… - "no entiendo…siento como si me hiciera falta aquel contacto" – piensa rirako mirando a kakashi

kakashi solo mira su mano luego vuelve a mirar al frente como si nada

la aldea del sonido hacerle algo a konoha? – pregunta sasuke

no, ahorita ellos solo piensan en como servirme y que sacrificar para que no los mate – dice rirako tranquila – los humanos son fáciles de dominar

y donde esta tu amo? – pregunto mitsumi tranquila

que?! Yo no tengo amo – dice rirako molesta – yo no soy tan estupida como para dejarme dominar por un amo o peor por un humano – dice rirako con una sonrisa y una mirada de burla

rira-chan ya me enterado de tu escape y saliste por el bosque donde vive kitsune y un arbol te atrapo y para liberarte ocupabas el cabello de tu dueño y de quien habra sido? He? Rira-chan

tienes razon tengo un amo pero no se quien es solo se que era un pelo plateado que traia pegado a la ropa tu querido hermanito que por cierto estaba leyendo un libro extraño que decía algo de icha icha no se que y bueno gracias a ese cabello estoy libre y sin dueño – dice feliz rirako

O.O – sasuke y naruto se quedan con los ojos abiertos y miran a kakashi y ven su cabello plateado y tsuki va hacia kakashi y toma su librito de icha icha paradise el cual estaba kakashi leyendo

Eto…rira-chan – dice tsuki – digo rirako-san

Tu eres una de las aprendices de yume asi que si quieres puedes llamarme rira-chan – dice rirako amable

Bueno rira-chan el libro era asi? – pregunto tsuki mostrándole el libro

Rirako toma el libro y empieza a hojearlo luego para en una pagina la lee

Si era incluso el mismo tomo – dice rirako

Bueno creo que el es tu amo – dice señalándole a kakashi y de paso le entrego el libro a kakashi

O.// - kakashi tenia su ojito bien abierto tanto asi que se le callo su tan preciado librito de icha icha paradise

El no puede ser mi amo – dice rirako mirando a kakashi

Una sirvienta? – dice kakashi mirando a rirako – "seria mi eterna compañía…"

Quieres que se repita aquella vez rira-chan? – dice mitsumi – quieres volver a sentir dolor? O prefieres aceptar a tu dueño?

Mitsumi tenia su mirada fija en rirako quien tan solo mirar aquellos ojos le provocaba temor, le provocaba inseguridad

Yo…yo…-murmuro rirako sin alcanzar a pronunciar algo claro – "no le debo de temer ella debe de ser mas debil"

Anda rirako contestame o es que acaso ya te corto la lengua el zorro? – dice mitsumi mostrando una sonrisa

Dale tiempo – dice kakashi y mitsumi al igual que rirako miran a kakashi – que de un momento a otro te digan que tienes un amo de repente no es algo facil de aceptar

Pero lo tiene que aceptar o estaría incumpliendo una regla – dice tsuki

Entonces que venga con nosotros a konoha y asi se valla acostumbrando – dice kakashi todos mueven la cabeza en una señal de aceptación – estas de acuerdo rira-chan?

Si… - rirako aprieta los puños – kakashi-san

Continuara…

Ciertamente ya casi habi olvidado este fic n-nU porque no sabia como poner el final pero bueno creo que con este nuevo personaje ya se me hara mas facil y como no e estado comiendo dulces mi mente contaminada y retorcida ya se le esta quitando ambas cosas asi que se me esta haciendo difícil las cosas con rirako aunque el nombre fue facil owo  
por cierto LaEriel y si uso este personaje para el otro fic y que rirako haga a kakashi lobo? Tu que opinas:)


	18. el despertar de algo

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**---MORI NO MAHO DOREI---**

**cap.18- el despertar de algo**

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Si… - rirako aprieta los puños – kakashi-san_

Continuamos…

Habían llegado a la aldea donde el grupo 7 se separo para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas y cuando rirako entro a la casa de kakashi vio que era sencilla pero con ciertos toques que hacían que se viera algo elegante

Rira-chan tienes hambre? – pregunto kakashi quien se dirigía a la cocina

No, gracias – dice rirako aun encontrándose en la entrada incomoda

Rira-chan siéntate en el sillón – dice kakashi notando que ella seguía en la entrada y al decirle eso ella va hacia el sillón y se sienta teniendo las piernas un poco abiertas y con las manos en medio de ambas piernas mirando el suelo parecía una niña regañada

Bestia unos pantalones anchos de un color azul oscuro y con una blusa corta pero con mangas muy largas y también anchas de color blanco llevando atada a la cintura su espada y estaba descalza y aunque así caminara todo el tiempo sus pies se veían delicados al igual que sus manos y rostro aunque quien se fijaría en eso cuando ella estaba constantemente destruyendo o descuartizando gente

kakashi se sentó aun lado de rirako y la miro

rira-chan que te hizo mitsumi? – le pregunto kakashi y rirako solo lo miro

Nada – dice rirako triste

Dímelo – dice kakashi acercándose a rirako y rirako se aleja un poco de el

Bueno…es que hace unos años ella – rirako le empieza a contar a kakashi

--FLASH BACK--

Mitsumi estaba descansando sobre el tronco de un árbol cortado tomando agua de una cantimplora y se encontraba en un extraño bosque donde el aire olía a sangre y el cielo tenía un color rojizo mientras las plantas y árboles tenían un color verde oscuro

Zorra adivina de que me entere – aparece rirako frente a mitsumi pero esta solo la ignora – de que la tan famosa mitsumi la zorro demonio del infierno ladrona y asesina profesional perdió su virginidad y que lo peor la perdió con su HERMANO!

Y esos rumores me importan porque… - dice mitsumi sabiendo que eso era verdad habia sucedido hace 2 años mas no quería recordar eso asi que busco en una bolsa que tenia un pan el cual empezó a comer al encontrarlo

Maldición!... – estaba molesta rirako quien seguía a mitsumi a todas partes y siempre la intentaba provocar pero nada ella solo la ignoraba aunque eso no queria decir que mitsumi no sacara alguna ventaja de la presencia de rirako porque las pocas veces que hablaban eran para encargarle que buscara un trabajo para ambas – mitsumi te toca buscar un trabajo que ya me canse yo de hacer lo que tu mandas – mitsumi parecía estar en las nubes pues ni una mirada, ni una palabra ni una señal que le dijera que la estaba escuchando – hey me oíste?!

Lo que sea… - dice mitsumi comiendo su pan

Hazme caso! – dice rirako acercándose a mitsumi y tirandole el pan y la cantimplora – ya estoy cansada de que cada vez que te hable parezca que hablo con el aire! Y estoy cansada de seguirte y hacer las cosas que tu no quieres hacer! – le gritaba rirako y le iba a dar un puñetazo a mitsumi pues si algo por lo que era contratada rirako era por su fuerza y habilidad de destrucción pero esta vez no serviría eso pues mitsumi había tomado de la muñeca a rirako y con la otra mano deshizo el puño de rirako y levanto la mano mientras rirako se intentaba liberar pero no podía

Que manos tan suaves tienes rira-chan – dice mitsumi acariciándole la palma de la mano con las yemas de los dedos – seria una desgracia si algo malo les pasara – mitsumi le lame la mano

Jeje – rirako suelta una risilla pues siente cosquillas pero se empieza a asustar por lo que había dicho – lo-lo siento mitsumi – mitsumi le muerde un dedo haciendo que sangrara el dedo y le lame la sangre

Si yo también lo siento… - mitsumi estiro el brazo de rirako y le rasguño el brazo – lo siento mucho por ti – dice mitsumi tirando a rirako y poniéndose sobre ella y empezando a golpearla en el estomago con gran velocidad y fuerza y en una de esas entierra sus garras y arranco el pedazo de tela para luego dejar en su estomago sangre pues la había herido

Rirako intentaba quitarse a mitsumi de encima pero no podia y lágrimas empezaron a salir pues en el fondo le tenía miedo a mitsumi como muchos y también tenia miedo de morir en las manos de aquella demonio

Cuando mitsumi se habia puesto de pie rirako aun estaba en el suelo con varios rasguños, moretones, heridas profundas en brazos y piernas y unas costillas rotas

Asi que estas llorando rira-chan porque? Es que te paso algo malo – dijo burlonamente mitsumi

Ita! – se quejo rirako pues mitsumi se habia vuelto a poner sobre ella – gomenasai… - mitsumi le acaricio la mejilla

Que suave es tu piel – mitsumi le dio una cachetada – que no me interese contestarte o que paresca que no te pongo atención no quiere que no te ponga atención rira-chan – dice mitsumi con una voz de lastima – pero ahora sabrás que pasa cuando no estoy a tu lado cuidando de ti sin que tu lo sepas y de regalo de despedida – mitsumi toma la espada de rirako y le hizo una cortada en el cuello del cual empezaba a salir mucha sangre – este hubiera sido mi ultimo movimiento en la primera pelea si no fuera que sentia lastima por ti

--Fin Del Flash Back—

Después de eso me capturaron y me curaron antes de morir porque querían que mi muerte fuera lenta y dolorosa pero por suerte y otras cosas logre sobrevivir – dice rirako mirando sus pies – y después llegue a aquella aldea y me dio asco un tipo el cual se llamaba orochimaru así que lo mate y me volví como la gobernante de aquel lugar

Mataste a orochimaru? – pregunta kakashi sorprendido aunque no sabia si era por la muerte de orochimaru o por lo que le habia pasado a rirako

Se llama orochimaru? Que extraño nombre y si lo mate solo tuve que hacer unas actuaciones guiarlo hasta un punto en el que estuviera totalmente separado de la realidad y adiós orochimaru – dice rirako con una voz dulce causando que kakashi se perdiera mas en la voz de rirako que en lo que decia

No entendí – dice kakashi mirando a rirako – dime que hiciste

De acuerdo – rirako cierra unos momentos los ojos para acordarse – bueno cuando habia llegado…

--FLASH BACK--

Lo logre – decia mientras corría pero en eso se detiene al sentir un poco de hambre y ve a unos sirvientes de orochimaru comiendo así que se acerca silenciosamente para quitarles la comida pero…

Hey! Quien eres tu!? – dice uno de ellos viendo como rirako tomaba unas cuantas onigiris (bolas de arroz)

Tienes orejas y cola! A de ser de las que había mencionado orochimaru-sama – dice el otro y asi ambos tomaron de los brazos a rirako

Rirako pensaba matarlos pues tenia la fuerza como para levantarlos y partirlos a la mitad pero se le ocurrió una idea

Go-gomenasai demo – puso una cara tierna y usaba un tono de voz que la hacia oirse y verse muy inocente – tenia hambre no creí que hiciera daño si tomaba un poco de su comida

Los hombres la fueron soltando

e-esta bien puedes comerte nuestra comida – dice uno de ellos mientras se sentia como culpable al haberse comportado asi con una criatura tan inofensiva

arigato! – lo abraza – mencionaron un hombre…que conocia algo sobre unos seres con colas y orejas po-podria podrian llevarme con el por favor – dice rirako dandole una mordida al onigiri

gomenasai orochimaru-sama esta muy ocupado y no podemos molestarlo – dice uno que veía todo embobado a rirako

"no tengo tanta paciencia como para estar con estos idiotas pero debo de tenerla si quiero ver a ese orochimaru y ver si mitsumi esta con el" – piensa rirako y toma las manos de aquel hombre – pero es importante que lo vea por favor – dice rirako y se acerca al rostro de aquel hombre – los amigos se ayudan y tu eres mi amigo verdad? – dice triste

Ha-hai – dice todo sonrojado el hombre mientras que el otro estaba celoso

Yo-yo si soy tu amigo! Asi que yo te llevare vamos! – dice el que estaba celoso

Arigato! Tomodachi – dice sonriendole dulcemente

Continuara…

…………………  
mi inspiración ahorita es escasa T-T  
…………………

LaEriel gracias por tu review y dios yoko elfen nn suena bien  
kitsune: ya le afecto al cerebro -.-  
yoko elfen: cállate o hago que todas te maten por cierto LaEriel se me esta haciendo medio difícil el personaje rirako porque ciertamente no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo sera su personalidad ahorita nomas le pongo una temporal ya si a ti te gustaria darme algunas ideas n-n y hasta luego!


	19. Bromas I

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**---MORI NO MAHO DOREI---**

**cap.19- Bromas I**

----------------------------------------------------------------

Arigato! Tomodachi – dice sonriendole dulcemente

Continuamos…

Y de esa forma rirako es llevada pero al estar frente al edificio en donde se encontraba orochimaru rirako se cae

Ita! – se queja

Que te sucede – preguntan ambos ninjas y se acercan a ella

Me lastime…alguien podria cargarme por favor – dice rirako con una cara muy inocente y asi ambos se agachan

Yo te llevo en mi espalda – dice uno

No!, Yo te llevare en mis brazos! – contesta el otro

No mejor… - rirako saca su espada y les corta la espada – mueran – de esa forma manchada de sangre se entra al edificio y al principio había unos guardias a los que igual mata pero entre mas caminaba mas ninjas hallaba y arta de esto se dejo atrapar para asi ser llevada ante orochimaru

Orochimaru-sama una intrusa a entrado dice que quiere hablar con usted – decian sujetando a rirako de los brazos y aunque esta parecía forcejear en realidad no aplicaba nada de fuerza y aquellos ninjas hacen que se arrodille

Tu eres…orochimaru?! – finge decir con alegria

Si y quien eres tu? – pregunta lamiéndose los labios

Mi nombre es rirako! – sigue con el mismo tono – yo soy su sirvienta! Y lo e estado buscando para cumplir todas sus ordenes y deseos orochimaru-sama!

Kabuto quien oía lo que decía la chica se molesta

"aquí quien cumplirá sus deseos seré yo!" – pensaba celoso xD

Orochimaru se acerca a rirako y le acaricia la mejilla y rirako sonrie

Todas mis ordenes y deseos? – pregunta orochimaru mostrando una sonrisa de perversidad – y como se que esto no es una trampa? – dice sujetando los cabellos de rirako

Yo no tengo desde que fui liberada lo e estado buscando teniendo como una pista que usted sabia sobre las especies mágicas y que tal vez por eso usted podría ser mi amo – dice con una mueca de dolor por la rudeza con la que sujetaba pero por detrás de esa mascara tenia un semblante de odio puro

Je je je – rie bajo orochimaru – todos vallanse – ordena orochimaru y asi todos se retiran dejando a orochimaru con rirako – es hora de que cumplas todos mis deseos – dice orochimaru con una mirada de perversión y tumbo a rirako en el suelo con fuerza y orochimaru se pone sobre ella

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--

Rirako se queda en silencio pensando

Y que paso después de eso? – kakashi miraba esperando a que le respondiera rirako aunque ya le herbia la sangre de rabia de imaginar que le halla hecho algo a rirako

Am…algun dia se lo dire kakashi-san – dice rirako poniendose de pie y dirigiendose a la ventana

Hey no! Dime ahora! – kakashi va hacia rirako

Mata ne – dice rirako cerrando un ojo y sacando la lengua para luego salir por la ventana y detrás de ella sale kakashi pero la pierde de vista

Me dira que le paso quiera o no! – se decia a si mismo kakashi

Mientras rirako buscaba un lugar en donde esconderse

Que divertido jiji – rirako se detiene sobre un techo donde se sienta – no esperaba divertirme y menos con un humano quien ahora es mi amo – suspira – no esperaba apreciar a un humano…

Rirako ve a lo lejos a karin

Karin… - muestra una sonrisa de diversión y va corriendo hacia donde estaba ella mientras que que karin tocaba la puerta de la casa de kiba para que le abriera

Kiba abre! – golpea un poco mas fuerte

No vallas a tirar la puerta otra vez! – dice kiba del otro lado quitándole el seguro a la puerta pero muy tarde la puerta lo aplasta

Hola ka-chan – dice rirako estando sobre karin y karin estando sobre la puerta que aplastaba a kiba

Hola rira-chan…eto te quitas de encima que estamos aplastando al chico perro – dice karin y asi rirako se quita de encima de ella y esta se mueve pero en cuanto se mueve rirako vuelve a subir sobre la puerta y empieza a saltar

Deja de hacer eso o lo lastimaras! – dice karin preocupada por kiba

Pero es divertido -o- - dice rirako saltando con mas fuerza

mmm…tienes razon! – karin también empieza a saltar sobre la puerta

ya estuvo bueno quítense de encima! – grita kiba pero en un salto se rompe la puerta a la mitad – T-T otra puerta que deberé de pagar – dice kiba con 2 cascadas en sus ojos

ne rira-chan crei que ya te habías muerto n-n – dice feliz karin

y yo creí que ya te habían violado y matado los demonios del infierno – dice igual de feliz rirako

quien eres tu? – pregunta kiba poniéndose de pie pero rirako lo ignora

vamos a hacer unas bromas?! – dice rirako

si! – dice animada karin

hey! Háganme caso! – grita kiba y en eso rirako y karin lo miran sacando ambas cinta adhesiva y cuerdas – tasukete…

minutos después...

que lindo adorno no crees rira-chan? – dice karin mirando a kiba atado de cabeza a un árbol con cinta adhesiva en la boca

no esta muy feo…- saca pintura y le pinta la cara a kiba – ahora si esta lindo el adorno! – ambas se empiezan a burlar de kiba y se van de ahí

a quien mas le hacemos una broma? – pregunta rirako

ya se! Hay que hacérsela a berserk y a humiure! – y asi ambas se dirigen a la casa de los hyuuga donde al entrar a escondidas a la habitación de hinata donde estaba humiure jugando con una ardilla que habia entrado

humiure! – dice rirako espantando a humiure – sabias que si pones eso dentro de la ropa de tu amo lo harás feliz?

En serio? o.o – pregunta ingenua

Si! Y si le pintas el cabello de amarillo a berserk lo harás feliz! – dice karin

Pero el dice que…- la interrumpe rirako

Berserk dice muchas cosas -o- - le da un spray de esos que pintan el cabello de colores – mira humiure ve y hazlo y veras que no te mentimos n-n

Hai! – dice humiure para salir de la habitación y en menos de 10 minutos se empiezan a oir gritos de berserk y negi

Jajajaja!...- reían en la habitación de hinata y así salen de de la casa para hallarse a tsuki con unas bolsas

Ne tsuki que traes ahí? – pregunta karin

Frutas, verduras, un poco de carne y otras cosas para preparar la comida – rirako y karin se miran

Puedo ver algo? – Pregunta quitándole la bolsa donde había frutas y mete algo rápidamente al fondo – creí que tenia peras – dice rirako

Bueno, bueno vete ya tsuki! No querrás tardarte en hacer la comida – dice karin empujándola un poco y así tsuki se va llegando a la casa de sasuke donde karin y rirako la habían seguido

Ya llegue – dice tsuki dejando las bolsas en la cocina y guardando las verduras en el refrigerador y sasuke ve la bolsa de frutas

Compraste uvas? – pregunta sasuke

Hai – contesta tsuki y sasuke mueve unas frutas pero ve una bolita negra que decia "ja ja" y explota la bolsa dejando a un sasuke cubierto de fruta al igual que toda la cocina

Jajajajaja – reian rirako y karin afuera de la casa de sasuke y al oírlas se asoma por una ventana

Ustedes metieron eso!? – rirako y tsuki miran a sasuke vuelven a reirse y sasuke vuelve a entrar a su casa para cambiarse rapido de ropa y salir en busca de rirako y tsuki quienes se habia ido pero en el camino se halla con negi y berserk

Uchiha haz visto a karin y a otra chica con ella? – pregunta negi con un monton de rasguños en toda la cara

Si y…porque estas rasguñado y porque el tiene una bolsa en la cabeza? – pregunta sasuke

Una broma – dice berserk y se quita la bolsa y tenia el cabello rubio haciendo babear a algunas chicas que iba pasando pero el se vuelve a poner la bolsa

Continuara…

…………………  
no me gusto en lo mas minimo este capitulo T-T


	20. Bromas? II

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**---MORI NO MAHO DOREI---**

**cap.20- Bromas II**

----------------------------------------------------------------

Una broma – dice berserk y se quita la bolsa y tenia el cabello rubio haciendo babear a algunas chicas que iba pasando pero el se vuelve a poner la bolsa

Continuamos…

rirako y karin se encontraban frente a la casa de los akatsukis y entran en silencio…

todo parece normal – dice rirako

itachi estaba tomando y estaba rodeado de varias botellas vacías, zetsu estaba adentro de una maseta sonriendo, deidara se estaba viendo en un espejo viendose y lanzándole besos al espejo, tobi estaba pintando en las paredes mascaras parecidas a la que traia puesta pedo de diferentes colores, kakuzu oculto grababa a deidara para luego vendérselo a alguien sasori, sasori miraba a deidara mientras un chorrito de sangre le salia por la nariz, kisame nadaba en una pecera en la que apenas si cabia y hidan miraba a rirako y a karin quienes estaban ocultas detrás de un bambu

donde estara yume? – pregunta rirako

hey rirako como que ya nos vieron – dice karin viendo a hidan

no le hagas caso si no te mueves se ira como los animales – dice rirako y hidan se molesta por ese comentario y se va – viste?

Sugoii ne! – dice karin como niña pequeña

Le haremos una broma a yume donde le daremos el susto de su vida jiji – saca un cuchillo el cual le aplasta la punta y se hunde lo que seria metalico pero era de plastico era un cuchillo de juguete – asi que encontrémosla!

Hai! – dice karin y asi ambas suben las escaleras y silenciosamente entran al cuarto de yume en el cual ella se encontraba dormida en su cama

Ambas lenta y silenciosamente se acercaron a yume y rirako lenvanta le cuchillo

Yume! – dice rirako y baja el cuchillo con rapidez hacia el corazón de yume pero en eso yume pone su mano en el corazon de rirako

Déjame en paz – dice y rirako sale lanzada contra la pared

So-solo era una broma yume-san – decía asustada karin

No me importa – dice yume mientras rirako empezaba a retorcerse de dolor y diferentes kanjis _(para quien no sepa son las letras japonesas)_ empezaron a aparecer en el cuerpo de rirako y de esas kanjis salia sangre

Haaa!!! – gritaba del dolor

Yume detente! – grita karin a yume creyendo que yume le habia hecho algun hechizo

No e hecho nada – dice acercándose a rirako ve las kanjis – dolor, sufrimiento, tiempo y final – decía leyendo

Rirako se pone de pie aun sangrando y con las kanjis por todo su cuerpo

Angel de la tristeza y de la muerte – dice rirako – por fin haz roto el sello de este cuerpo

De que hablas? – pregunta yume

Esta niña cree que se logro escapar pero en realidad le facilitamos el escape y le dimos un camino el cual no dudo en tomar y ahora la reina de las hadas de la nieve humiure, el angel de la tristeza y de la muerte yume, la llave de la luna tsuki, el zorro demonio shaman berserk, la vigilantes de tesoros karin, la ladrona y asesina mitsumi, la princesa de fuego nikumu, el alma del bosque sara y sirviente de la noche naku – rirako hiba diciendo lo que eran especiales las sirvientas – moriran! Son una deshonra para su especie y ahora esta bomba – señala su propio corazón – los destruirá a todos – decia rirako - solo falta la ultima llave para que el tiempo se les acabe y se pudran en el eterno olvido! – todas las kanjis y sangre desaparecen del cuerpo de rirako – me duele la cabeza

Rira-chan estas bien? – pregunta karin

Hai… porque lo preguntas? – pregunta rirako

Cual es la ultima llave? – pregunta yume seriamente

Que ultima llave? – pregunta rirako confundida

No sabes nada – dice yume – mejor vallanse a… - en ese momento se empieza a oír un escándalo a bajo – bajen

Así rirako y karin bajan corriendo pero en las escaleras se tropiezan con zetsu y los 3 se van rodando por las escaleras y al bajar ven sasuke, neji, berserk con una bolsa en la cabeza, kiba y humiure

Ohayo… jeje n-nU – dice rirako

Berserk la levanta y la empieza a sacudir – maldita me hiciste rubio! Quiero que vuelvas a dejar mi cabello verde ahora!!!! – gruñia berserk

Y yo me vengare por lo que me hiciste – dice sasuke molesto

Ototo tu te quieres vengar de todos – decia itachi

Callate que tienes suerte que ya no me quiera vengar de ti

Hola señor planta – dice humiure saludando a zetsu

Hola niña de cabello plateado me riegas? – decia zetsu

Humiure no le hables a la gente extraña y mas si tienen una planta en la cabeza o si estan locos como muchos de aquí o si son travestis como aquel de cabellos rubios – dice yume bajando las escaleras

Eres travestí? Owo – pregunta humiure a deidara

He? – deidara se estaba delineando los ojos – no lo soy! Que me guste maquillarme y ponerme vestidos y sueñe con ser mujer no me hace travestí!

A todos les sale una gota en la nuca

Rirako vete a casa y no hagas nada que no harías normalmente – rirako se va corriendo – tu quitate el maquillaje de la cara y llevate a karin – le dice a kiba quien no se acordaba que le ahbian pintado la cara – sasuke llevate a tu amigo y vigila que rirako no haga nada extraño – sasuke asiente y se va jalando a negi – nadie me moleste o su cuerpo y alma terminaran en una dimension donde viviran eternamente – dice yume subiendo las escaleras

Como que es algo mandona… - dice sasori

No es mandona solo esta algo desesperada! – dice feliz humiure quien regaba a zetsu – parece ser que alguien va a morir que nomas se pone asi en situaciones de vida o muerte – dice sonriendo terminando de regar a zetsu y ahora le hacia unas trenzas a deidara

Vida o muerte?! – pregunta itachi alarmado

Hai aunque no me preocupo yume siempre a hallado una solución – ahora humiure estaba sacando de su bolsa unas monedas las cuales se las da a kakuzu y luego le da una paleta a tobi

Tobi es un buen chico – dice tobi mirando su paleta

Te llamas tobi? – pregunta humiure

No me llamo obito uchiha pero es nuestro secreto de acuerdo? – dice tobi/obito y humiure asiente

Tio? O.O – dice itachi

Tobi es un buen chico – dice feliz tobi

…seguire con la idea de que eres tobi, un niño idiota, y que no eres obito, mi tio que le dio su ojo a kakashi – dice itachi subiendo las escaleras para hablar con yume

cuando iba subiendo las escaleras ve las fotos que estaban colgadas en las paredes en las cuales habia de los akatsukis pero mas que nada habia de un pequeño bebe hijo de itachi que se lo habia llevado un angel

2 años mas y volveras – dice viendo una foto donde estaba itachi, el bebe y yume


End file.
